Never Saw It Coming
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Rachel and Finn had ended things before Rachel left for New York.  Neither of them had stopped thinking about the other.  What happens when Finn decides to find Rachel?  Will Rachel be willing to start things over again or will something get in the way?
1. A Little Surprise

**This is the newest thought from my brain. I hope you enjoy it. It is kind of different, or at least I hope it is. Lately I just can't get out of the same old, same old thing. I hope you enjoy it and will leave your thoughts and any ideas you may have on where the story could go. Thank you for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Rachel was holding her baby girl in her arms. The little girl was cooing and making those cute little baby noises that Rachel had come to love so much. The little girl was just two months old and Rachel couldn't picture her life without her already. No one would have pictured Rachel Berry as yet another statistic. That was never anything she had seen for herself either, but she had come to terms with the fact that things happen for a reason, even if they are unexpected.

Rachel was walking through the grocery store and said, "Hey sweet pea. Mommy loves you so much. Let's get you some diapers and a new outfit or two. Then we will have some mommy/daughter time. I know how much we love that. Well, at least mommy loves it. Hopefully you will enjoy it when you get older. It is all going to be okay. I know it is going to be hard for us for a while, but mommy promises to take the best care of you that she can. There are going to be times that you don't like me and we get in fights, but I want you to know that you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me and I hope that you are okay with it. We don't need your daddy. We are in New York and we have so much ahead of us. Let's get you home. It's almost nap time for the world's cutest baby in the world."

Rachel bought the few things she had come to the store for and was on her way back to her apartment. It wasn't exactly the place she wanted to be living with her little angel, but she had to make it work until she found a better job. It wasn't easy to be a single mom in a big city while trying to make a name for herself. Rachel had put her Broadway dreams on hold so that she could finish school, work at the little diner down the street from her apartment and still be a mother to her daughter. She was still the Rachel Berry she was in high school and would not give up on her dreams and goals no matter what came her way.

Darcy Elisabeth Berry was Rachel's little shining star. She was tiny and perfect. Rachel couldn't believe she was already a mother. She thought she would be a mother around thirty after she had won a handful of Tonys. Darcy was her little angel and she believed she came into her life for a reason. It may not be easy to be a single mother, but Rachel planned to do everything she could for her little girl. She wanted to give her everything she ever wanted and more. So her dreams were being put on hold so that she could be the kind of mother that she had never had herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just put Darcy down for her nap. Rachel was putting her groceries away. Then she planned to call Kurt to make plans for a lunch date. He loved his weekly date with Rachel and Darcy. Kurt proved to be the best friend Rachel could ever want to have. He had been such a big help to Rachel when she needed support the most. These were the days that she missed Finn because before the break up he had been the person that always calmed her nerves and make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She missed that feeling.<p>

After the awful break up of Finn and Rachel after graduation, Rachel thought she was going to lose her best friend as well. Kurt made himself very clear that there was no way she was ever going to get rid of him, no matter what happened. He had been the only person that knew about Rachel's pregnancy and Darcy in general. He had been there for her every step of the way and loved his goddaughter. He had promised to keep her secret and he had proven that he was going to keep to his word. Rachel knew it wasn't easy from him not to tell the others in Lima that he talked to on a regular basis. He was the only person that Rachel had kept in contact with from Glee club and high school in general. It broke her heart, but she had other priorities now.

Rachel was a huge daddies' girl before she left for college. Then when she went to college things changed. The calls home became less frequent. Then when the pregnancy occurred she only called home once a month at most, always leaving out the fact that she was with child. She knew that would just disappoint her fathers and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to be the perfect little girl that they always believed she was. The last thing she wanted to do was let them down after all they had done for her.

Rachel was getting ready to sit down on the couch and call Kurt when there was a knock on her door. She didn't think anything of it. She just thought Kurt had missed Darcy and was making a surprise visit to see her. He was in love with the little girl and spoiled her like crazy. You would have thought that he was her father. Rachel just figured he would be the closest thing to a father Darcy would ever have. Much to her surprise, she was okay with that.

Rachel walked to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see none other than Finn Hudson, the love of her life that she had tried to forget for so long. It had been a year since she got to New York, which meant that it had been about fourteen months since she had seen or talked to him.

Rachel gasped and practically whispered, "Finn."

Finn smiled and said, "Hey Rachel."


	2. Meeting Baby Berry

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves on the first chapter. I think I like where this is going so far. I hope you do as well. I hope you will review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing face to face with the only man she had ever loved. She wanted to just jump in his arms and never let go. He was the one she had always wanted. He was the one that had promised to always be there when times got hard. She threw all of that away for a dream that she wasn't even living.

Suddenly tears started falling from her eyes. Finn pulled her into his arms and held her as sobs escaped her. Finn said, "Shh… Rach, it's okay. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll leave. I just had to see you. I just had to know that you were okay."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "I can't believe that you are here. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I thought I lost you."

"Rach, I have been trying to call you for a year. All I could get out of Kurt was that you were okay. That didn't make me feel better. I wanted to see that you were doing okay for myself."

"Sometimes I really wish I would have stayed in Lima. Life would be so much easier. Finn, nothing is going the way I ever thought it would."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. You are Rachel Berry. You are meant to be a star. I have known it since the moment I met you. There is nothing that can keep you down. Everyone that has ever met you knows that much."

"That isn't how it is anymore. I'm not special anymore."

"You will always be special. You are amazing."

"Thank you, Finn. Now the real question. How did you know that I lived here?"

"Kurt may have left your address in his room and I may have snooped a little. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just show up, but I knew if I called you wouldn't have picked up. I just wanted to hold you in my arms again. You have no idea how much I have missed you. Your body just fits so well with mine."

"Oh Finn. I don't know what to say. I miss you, too. You are…" Rachel was cut off by the sound of a shrill cry. Rachel cringed. This was not the way she was hoping to tell Finn that she was a mother. She was really hoping that she would never have to tell him.

She said, "Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know what was going on. He was having an in depth conversation with Rachel and then they were interrupted by a crying baby. He thought they were going to be getting back together and then a baby starts crying. She didn't say anything about babysitting.<p>

Rachel came back in the room. Finn walked over to her and said, "Oh, she is adorable. She is so tiny. What is her name?"

Rachel held the baby a little bit closer. She kissed her head. Rachel could tell Finn didn't realize she was her child. She said, "Her name is Darcy Elisabeth Berry."

"Berry?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes. This is my daughter."

"How old is she?"

Rachel felt like she needed to defend her innocent daughter. "She is two months. Don't worry about it. She isn't yours. You have nothing to worry about. There is nothing tying you to me. You are free to go and live your life. There is nothing here for you to worry about."

"Woah! Rach, I was just asking. She is cute. She looks just like you. Why didn't you tell anyone that you have a kid?"

"I was disappointed in myself. I just knew that my dads would be upset with me and I just wanted to save myself and the two of them from the heartbreak that was sure to come. I just want you to know that I don't regret Darcy. She is the best thing to happen to me since, well, you."

Finn looked at the little girl who was gripping her mother's shirt. Finn asked, "Someone is helping you, right? I mean I assume that you and the dad are together."

"No, we aren't together. He wants nothing to do with Darce. I told him I was pregnant and he denied ever having relations with me. So, it is just me and my girl. Kurt has been a life saver. He comes over and watches her at night when I have to go to work at the diner down the street. He is her godfather. Before you get angry with him, I made him swear to not tell you. It was all me. He was just going with my wishes."

"Oh, Rach. I would have helped you. I will help you. I never saw this coming. What happened to not having kids until you were over 25 with a couple of Tonys under your belt?"

"It just happened. It was a onetime thing. I was upset after I moved here and I was just looking for something to make me forget. I know there are other things I could do, but everything I did reminded me of you. I just couldn't handle it. And Finn, if you haven't noticed, this is New York. You live in Lima, Ohio. How exactly do you think you will be able to help when you are hundreds of miles away?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that I am moving here. Lima just isn't for me anymore."

"What about the tire shop? What is going to happen to it while Burt is on the senate?"

"Puck is taking over. Burt told me to make the move. He knew better than anyone that I wasn't happy in Lima. He told me and I quote, 'Go get your girl. I'm tired of seeing you mope around here and scare away all my customers.' I couldn't turn down a plane ticket."

Rachel had to chuckle. "Oh, Burt. I miss him and your mom."

"They miss you, too."

Rachel held up Darcy and said, "Hey sweet pea. Mommy wants you to meet Finny. Finny is mommy's best friend. Shh… Don't tell Uncle Kurt."

Finn laughed and held out his arms to take the littlest Berry. He held to his chest and said, "My goodness you are adorable. You look so much like your mommy. You have her unique nose. This is our secret, but that is my favorite trait about her. It makes her special. You are going to be just as special as she is."

Rachel looked up and started giggling. Finn was so good with her. She didn't really ever see him being so accepting to the fact that she had a child with someone else.

Finn looked up and said, "Hey! Were you listening to our conversation? That isn't very nice. I was telling my new friend a secret in full confidence."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I hate to burst your bubble, but your new friend is two months old. She has no idea what you are saying to her."

"Oh, come on Rach. She knows exactly what I am saying. She thinks you are special, too."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she just filled up her diaper and that is the universal sign that I agree with the tall guy in baby language."

Rachel gasped. "I'm so sorry. I'll go change her. I should have known that it was about that time. I'm so sorry."

Finn laughed. "Rach, it is okay. She is a baby, it happens. You go sit down. I'll go change her. I think you deserve a little break. I can see it in your eyes. You don't get a break very often."

"Have you ever changed a diaper before?"

"Yes. I have a couple of younger cousins. Plus I have gone to see Beth with Puck a few times and he would make me change her because he couldn't handle it."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I want you to know I will always be here for you and littlest Berry. Now sit down on the couch. I got this one under control."

Rachel smiled as she watched Finn walk out of the living room whispering to the little girl.


	3. Getting to Know The Littlest Berry

**Thank you for all the support and love on this story so far. I'm in love with story and I hope it continues to go this way. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves. Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Finn walked back to the living room with a very happy Darcy in his arms. He saw Rachel asleep on the couch. He said, "Shh… Mommy is sleeping. I think we are going to give her a break. I think we should get to know each other."

Finn walked back into the overly pink and very girly nursery. It was exactly how he thought Rachel would decorate for their child, but now he was sitting with another man's child in his arms.

Finn looked down as he sat down in the arm chair next to the crib. He said, "Hi Darcy. My name is Finn. I'm one of your mommy's old friends. She is my best friend and I would do anything for her. I want you to know that I will always be there for the two of you. You are such a cute little girl. I don't know how someone wouldn't want to be in your life. I wish you were mine. Don't tell your mommy that. I don't think she would handle that very well. I love your mommy very much, kid. I just wish she felt the same way about me. I would love to be part of your life and I just hope your mommy will let me. I need to find an apartment and I'm going to make sure it is close to the two of you. I want to be here if you need anything as quick as I can. Kid, I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what you will always have me when you need me."

Darcy looked up at Finn and blinked. Finn laughed and said, "I so know you got all of that. Don't worry. When you get older I'll give you the cliff note version."

Rachel walked in the room and smiled at Finn. She told him, "You are so good with her. She doesn't like new people."

"Eh. We are best friends."

Rachel laughed. "I'm so glad my two month old daughter has a 20 year old best friend."

Finn smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Good. Finn, I'm glad you are here."

"Me too, Rach. I will always be here for you and Little Berry. I don't see how anyone wouldn't want this little girl in their life. That is his own fault that he is missing out on this adorable little girl."

"I think it has more to do with me than her. He didn't want to have a child with me. I'm just that annoying girl that no one wants."

"Stop it, Rach. You are great. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. If they don't see how special you are then they aren't worth your time. You didn't have to keep Darcy, but you did. That takes someone really special."

"Thanks, Finny."

"I love spending time with two beautiful ladies, but I need to go look into finding an apartment. Do you know anything that is open close by?"

"The room next door. I have a three bedroom apartment and the room isn't being used."

"I don't want to get in your way. You have Darcy and everything."

"No. I would love to have my best friend here. Darcy loves you already. You are just so good with her. You could give Kurt a run for his money."

Finn laughed. "Okay. I'll get a job and help with rent. I know you are having a rough time. I want to make things easier for you. Then maybe you won't have to work so much and you can get more time with this little one."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Thank you. You are amazing."

"No problem. So, let's go out to dinner. I would love to walk around with two pretty girls. Everyone would be so jealous of me. They are going to wish they were me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, I bet. Everyone wants to be stuck with a 20 year old and her baby. Sounds like the perfect life."

"Hey. Rach, just because you are a mom doesn't make your personality any different. You are a great person and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Rachel saw that Darcy was asleep. She smiled. "I wish I would have told you about her. I know you would have been here for me. I just didn't know what you would think about me."

"I still think you are just as great as you were before you were a wonderful mom and had my newest best friend."

Rachel laughed. "Should I be jealous of my two month old daughter?"

"Nope. I am still going to be there for you, too. You are great Rach. You just have to believe that."

Rachel smiled. "Now, put your new best friend in her crib and come talk to me. I want to hear all about what you have been doing since I left."

Finn kissed Darcy's head and laid her in her crib softly. He walked into the living room with Rachel.

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch. Finn asked, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I have missed you."

"Well, pretty much I have been working at the shop for Burt. I was taking a community college class. I have come to the conclusion that I want to be a firefighter. I'm going to take the classes and training and see what happens. Since I found out all that stuff about my dad I am willing to do whatever I can to keep from becoming him. I don't want to hurt anyone like he hurt my mom."

"You will never hurt anyone like that. You would be a great fireman, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't worry about you. I don't want you to go off and get yourself hurt trying to be a hero."

"Thanks. I just want to do something good with my life."

"You will do great things, Finn Hudson. I just know it. I have always known it."

"So, what have you been doing?"

"I still take some classes and work at the diner. I try to spend as much time with Darcy as I possibly can. She is only two months and I already feel like I am a terrible mother. I just want to make sure she has everything that she needs and I have to work all the time to make sure of that."

"Well, don't worry about that now. I'm going to get a job and help you with rent and all that. Then you can lessen your hours at the diner and spend more time with her."

"Oh, Finn. That would be wonderful, but I can't expect you to help me. You are a single 20 year old. You have other things your money should be going for."

"I want to help you. Just let me. Rach, I know you are independent, but no one should ever have to do this on their own. I want to be there to help you."

"I guess all I can say is thank you then."

"Then I shall say you are welcome."

"Did you tell Kurt that you were coming over here?"

"Of course not. He would have talked me out of coming. I just couldn't handle that. If I was going to make a fool out of myself then I just wanted to go ahead and do it. Rach, will you give me another chance."

"I can't do that. As much as I want to, you need someone else. Someone that is going to be able to devote all their time to you. That is what you deserve. I can't do that as much as I wish I could."

"Come on, Rach. Don't be like that. I wouldn't care if you were just able to spend one hour a week with me as long as I knew you were mine. That is what matters."

"I just can't. At least not right now. Darcy needs me to be able to give her all of my attention. I don't need to be blinded by the love that I still have for you."

"Wait, did you just say that you still love me?"

"Of course. It isn't a secret. It has and always will be you."

"Then let it be."

"I can't. Not right now. Sometime in the future if you are still eligible."

Finn couldn't come up with anything to say. He just pulled Rachel to his chest and held her like he had wanted to every day for the last fourteen months, give or take.


	4. Calling Kurt

**Short update. :( Thank you so much for all the love and support thus far. There is drama to come in the next few chapters. Prepare yourselves. I hope you remember to review and leave your thoughts. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel had gone to get Darcy her bottle. Then Finn was going to take them out. Rachel was looking forward to go out with another adult.

Finn dialed Kurt's number. Kurt answered and said, "Finn Hudson! Where are you? New York is not Lima. Carole and dad would kill me if I lost you."

"Calm down, man. I'm fine. I'm with Rachel. I'm going to take her and Darcy out for dinner. I'm going to live here with her and help her out with the bills."

"Finn… I'm not so sure that is such a good idea. I know how much you still love her. I don't want you to get your heart broken. She is a mother now. She doesn't have time for a boyfriend or anything of the sort."

"You are behind. We already had this talk. I'm just going to help her with Darcy and the rent. It isn't anything more than that."

"I don't believe you. I know that you love her. I saw the look in your eyes when you got here. That doesn't change."

"I love her. Okay? Does it make you happy to know that you are right? I just want to make things easier on her. She has so much going on. I want to take away some of the stress. I will get over the fact that she doesn't want to be with me. If I can do something to make her happy and make her life easier I will do it. Darcy needs someone to be in her life. I love her already. I can already tell she is like Rachel."

"Oh. Well, I'll be over tomorrow to see all of you I guess. Please don't break my best friend's heart. I have been doing so much work to keep her sane with the baby and everything. It hasn't been an easy task and I don't need you messing up all the work I have done."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Kurt, stop. I'm just tired. We are going to go out to dinner. I just wanted to call and let you know that I wasn't lost or anything since you think that I am so stupid."

"Finn, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you think that I thought you were stupid. You are smarter than I give you credit for a lot of times. You are doing well for yourself. I'm sorry. Now get off and take Rachel out. I can't get her to leave the apartment with Darcy very often. She is a little over protective. I want to warn you."

"Okay. We will be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Okay. Goodbye Finn."

"Bye Kurt."

Finn hung up the phone as Rachel walked in with Darcy. Darcy was very alert and making happy baby noises. Rachel told hhim, "Okay. We have a happy baby. She has been fed and changed. We are set to go. I'll just grab her bag and we are set."

Finn took Darcy from Rachel and held her close. He said, "Hey sweet thing. You are quite the happy baby. You are just like your mommy. I love that. You are going to be one lucky little girl to have such a wonderful mommy. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. I love your mommy very much, but right now that is our little secret because I don't think she could handle that I love so much right now. You have her very busy. I just hope that I can take away some of the stress from her."


	5. Awkward Encounter

**I hope you like this chapter and keep up with the story. I have quite a bit prewritten so I can tell you that there will be a daily post for a while while the ideas are still coming to me. Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts. I hope you remember to review and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Finn was seething in his seat. Finn said, "You have to be kidding me."

Sam said, "Umm… Hi."

Rachel looked up and said, "Hello Samuel."

Little whimpers started to come from the baby carrier. Rachel rushed to get the little girl out of the carrier. She held her to her chest and said, "Shh… Its okay, Darcy. Mommy is here, sweetie. Everything is going to be okay." Rachel rubbed her cheek as she gave her a bottle and she stopped crying.

Sam told her, "Wow. She is cute, Rach."

"Okay. I'm going to stop you there. You have no right to call me Rach. You just don't. Once Darcy is done with her bottle we will leave and you will have nothing to worry about. I'll know to not come to this restaurant. The last thing I want to do is make things uncomfortable for you. I know you don't want to see either of us."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I never should have left you alone for all of this. That was a terrible thing for me to do. I should have helped you. It is my fault that you are in this position."

Finn said, "Heck yes it is your fault! You left her to take care of a baby, work and go to school. I mean what the crap were you thinking? Do you know how hard that is? Rachel is the best mom in the world to YOUR daughter."

Sam said, "I know. That is why I am working. I was hoping to save up some money to send to you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I don't need anything from you. Darcy and I have been doing fine without you. We don't need your money. Just go back to being a single guy with no worries. Just act as if you don't have a child."

"Rachel, I don't want to do that."

"Well, that was what you were doing. Darcy doesn't know who her father is. I guess she never will."

"Please give me a chance to be there."

"After the last eleven months I can't do that. I don't want Darcy to get attached to you only to have you realize that you aren't ready to be a father. The last thing she needs is to get attached to someone that isn't willing to be there for her."

"I…"

Finn spoke up and said, "It has almost been a year since you last talked to Rachel. She had your child. She doesn't deserve that. What happened to you? You used to be one of our best friends. You never would have done this to her."

"I know you are right."

Rachel told them, "Okay. Stop making a scene. This wasn't a very good idea. Finn, I think we should leave."

Sam said, "Please don't leave. I'll get someone else to take your table. I'm sure you need the night out. I don't want to ruin things for the two of you. I'm glad to see that the two of you found each other again."

"We aren't together. Finn is just being a good friend."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. No one knows you are the father other than Finn. I wouldn't even tell Kurt and he was the one that supported me through the pregnancy. No one in Lima even knows that I have a baby. My dads don't know. They are going to kill me when they find out. I couldn't tell them when things are so messed up."

"Rachel…"

"Just stop." Darcy had finished the bottle. Rachel put the burp rag on her shoulder and burped her softly.

After Darcy had burped she started making those baby noises that were too cute to not love.

Sam told her, "You are doing a good job, Rachel. I would have been a mess with her. I would love to have a chance to get to know her if you would let me."

"I still need to think on that."

"Fair enough. Let me take your orders. I'm sure you need the food. You are too skinny."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about my weight. I'm doing fine." Finn and Rachel gave Sam their orders and he went to get them filled.

When Sam walked away Finn stood up and said, "Let me see my favorite little Berry."

Rachel smiled and handed her over. After he sat down she said, "I'm so glad that you are here. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No matter what you and Darcy will always have me when you need the extra help. I just can't believe that Sam is her dad. I guess now that I look at her I see his big mouth."

Rachel said, "Hey! His mouth is charming on my daughter. I couldn't image her with a different mouth."

"Rach, I didn't mean it like that. It is cute on her."

Rachel laughed. "Finn, its fine. Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could have made it through this meeting without you. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"I wouldn't have let you go out by yourself. I will always be here to go out with you. So, do you think that you are going to let him be involved with Darcy?"

"I think I am going to want to talk to him some alone before letting him get too close to Darcy. I just have to know that he is going to be there for the long run and not leave when things get hard."

"I think that is for the best."

They managed to make it through the rest of the dinner without much difficulty.


	6. Don't Want To Hold You Back

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts. I don't know how I am doing. Thank you for alerts and favorites. I would love to hear your thoughts. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

Finn had been living with Rachel and Darcy for a month. He was taking a few fireman classes and working some at a tire shop a lot like Burt's. He was giving Rachel some financial help. She was able to then have more time at home with Darcy, much to her pleasure. If he hadn't come, she wouldn't have had the chance to lessen her hours and spend more time with her daughter. Now he would watch her some nights when she had to work when Kurt couldn't. Now the only time she had to leave her with a babysitter was when they both had class at the same time, which wasn't very often.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the couch with Darcy on her lap. She was tickling her while she laughed. That was a new development and it amazed Rachel every time. She would do anything to hear the little girl give her a little chuckle and a big smile. That was when she really loved being a mom. She would do anything to make Darcy happy and comfortable. She was her top priority in all things.<p>

Finn walked in the door and said, "There are my two favorite Berries. How have you been today?"

Rachel smiled up at him. She told Darcy, "Look who is back, Darce. It's Finny." Rachel said, "She has missed you today. How was work?"

Finn took Darcy and said, "It was the same as every other day. I missed the two of you. How has she been today?"

"She has been a little fussy, but that is because she missed her best friend. I'm just not good enough for her anymore."

"Rach, that isn't true. She loves you. You are her mom. You are her food supply and her very best friend. I'm just the guy that plays with her when her mommy needs a break. What the two of you have is special. That is how it will always be. You will always have a connection that we won't have."

"Thanks, Finn. So, how are you doing? You just seem different today. I could always tell when you weren't telling me something."

"Well, a girl came into the shop today and asked me out on a date. She wants to go out Friday."

Rachel felt a feeling in her gut, but she wasn't sure what it was. She said, "Oh? Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I'm fine spending my nights hanging out with you and Darcy. That is perfect for me. I love being able to give you a break and spending time with this little girl. I don't need any other girls in my life when I have the two best right here."

"Finn, you are 20 years old and unattached. You should be allowed to have some fun. I can't keep holding you back with all of my problems. That isn't fair to you."

Finn walked over to her with Darcy. He said, "You are not holding me back! I love being here with you and Darcy. I don't need any other girls. You know that you are the one that I love. I just can't be with someone else when you are the only person I could ever see my life with."

"Finn, you should go out on the date. Who knows. She could be what you need. I just don't want you to put your life on hold for us. I appreciate everything you are doing for us, but I can't expect you to act like Darcy's father when you aren't."

"I want to be her father! I want you to give me the chance to show you that I love the two of you. I just don't know how I could ever love someone as much as I love you. Then I met this little girl and I realized that I love her, too."

"We love you, too. That is never going to change, but you don't need a ready-made family. I don't want you to regret getting involved with us because we took away your chance at a time to be young."

"Rach, stop being so stubborn! I know you feel something for me, too. I just know that you do."

Rachel couldn't tell him that he was right. So she did something that she wasn't proud of. He lied to him and she lied to herself. "But I don't. I really don't. You are amazing. You are the best friend a girl could ever want. You are so awesome for being here. Darcy and I are lucky. We shouldn't be the only ones that have you in our life."

"Rachel, please don't do this."

"Please, Finn. Just take the date. See what happens. It could turn out to be something good for you."

Finn looked down at the little girl in his arms. Rachel could almost see the tears in his eyes. She couldn't handle seeing him so upset. She really did love him, but she couldn't expect him to give up any more than he already had. She was willing to live the rest of her life lonely when it came to romance than to take something away from Finn.

Rachel said, "I'm going to go take a shower. I promise not to be long."

"Rach, take your time. I have it under control. I haven't seen Darce all day. We have some catching up to do."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Rachel went back to her room. As soon as she shut the door she slid down it as she was in tears. She wanted to be with Finn more than anything, but she just couldn't make herself believe that he would always love her and Darcy. She didn't want Darcy to get overly attached only to be broken hearted when he decided that he couldn't be a father. She didn't believe he would do that, but she was set on protecting her innocent daughter to the best of her ability.


	7. Accepting the Date

**Thank you for keeping with this story those of you that have. I love the few reviews I have gotten. I appreciate it. I just hope you will review and let me know what you think. It gives me more inspiration. :) Enjoy!**

Finn was sitting on the couch with Darcy facing him. He said, "Well, I guess if your mommy doesn't want me then I will take that date on Friday. I really don't want to, but I don't want to make your mommy even more upset. I just want you to realize that no matter what happens I will always be here for you. I just hope someday it is your mommy and I together. I just want her to see that I'm not just passing through. I'm here for the long run. We just need to make your mommy believe that. Kid, I don't remember a time when my life didn't involve wanting to make your mommy happy. I don't think I want to remember that time."

Darcy looked up at him and cooed. Then she snuggled her head to Finn's chest. He kissed the top of her head as he reached for his cell phone and much to his dismay called the girl he met at the shop. He didn't plan on anything serious happening. He just wanted to do what Rachel wanted him to do.

* * *

><p>Rachel came out of her room. She sat next to Finn who had a sleeping Darcy in his arms. She said softly, "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything. I just want you to have a life that doesn't revolve around Darcy and I."<p>

"What if that is the life that I want?"

"That isn't the life that you want. You may think it is now, but what if you change your mind?"

"What makes you think that I would?"

"I don't know. Sam did."

That pushed it for Finn. "I'm not Sam! I will never be Sam! I wouldn't have left you to take care of our baby by yourself. I would have been there by your side all along. I would have gone out at night and got you whatever you wanted. I would have held you when your emotions got the best of you. I would have been the boyfriend you deserve. That is what I have been dreaming about for years, but you don't want me. So, I'm going out on Friday with Keely like you wanted me to."

Rachel got tears in her eyes and said, "That is great. I'm going to take Darcy to her room. I'm going to go back to my room. Have a good evening. Thank you for allowing me to have time to take a shower."

Finn regretted yelling at Rachel. He was just glad that Darcy didn't wake up with the commotion. He said, "I'm sorry, Rach."

"It's nothing, Finn. Have a good evening. I have Darcy under control the rest of the night. Go do whatever you want."

"I want to be here with you."

"Oh. I just can't do this tonight."

Rachel picked up Darcy and held her to her chest. She kissed her head and took her to her nursery to lay down somewhere more comfortable.

* * *

><p>Rachel picked up her cell phone as soon as she entered her room. She dialed Kurt's number and waited for him to answer. He said, "Hey Rachie!"<p>

"Kurt, tell me I'm doing the right thing. Tell me that it has to be this way. I can't handle this. I just can't do it."

"Woah, honey. What is going on?"

"I shouldn't have let Finn live with us. I didn't think about the effects it would have on me. I didn't want anything to happen to Darcy. I just didn't think about it."

"What is the matter? What did he do to you? He may be bigger than me, but I will still beat him up. I'm going to let him know that is not okay to hurt you."

"It is me hurting me, Kurt. Finn has a date on Friday."

"That idiot. He knows how you feel about him. He is stupid to not see that."

"Calm down, papa bear. I told him to go out on the date."

"Why would you do that? I don't understand what is going on in your brain, momma? You love him so much but you are telling him to go out with another woman."

"Yes. I don't want him to be tied down to Darcy and I when he doesn't have to be. I mean he has been here for a month and he hasn't spent any other time out meeting people. He spends all his time worrying about Darcy and I. That isn't his job. He is 20 years old. He still has his whole life ahead of him before he has a family and is tied down to a family."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, my brother loves you and your little girl. He is so much happier than I have ever seen him. His eyes literally sparkle when he sees you or Darcy. To see him holding her is wonderful. He has grown up."

"I know, but he doesn't have to grow up right now. I don't want him to resent Darcy and I for making him grow up faster than he is ready for. I can't do that to him. He means too much to me. He is amazing for all he has done for us."

"What are you going to do when he goes on this date?"

"Will you come over and stay with Darce and I? I know she misses seeing her amazing Uncle Kurt. I'm probably going to need someone to make me forget that the only guy I have really loved will be out on a date with another girl."

"Rach, you should let him in. Let him be part of your life like both of you want. He wants to be your boyfriend and he wants to be like a father to Darcy."

"He isn't her father! Kurt, her father wants into her life. The last thing I need is baby daddy drama. Darcy is only three months old. She doesn't need to be hurt like this."

"You still haven't told me who the father is."

"He wants into her life. I think I am going to let him see her. Not without me, of course. I don't want her to ever think that anyone regret her. I want her to know that she is loved."

"That little girl is very loved. She is going to know that all along. I don't think you have anything to worry about there. She is the sweetest baby I have ever met. You have nothing to worry about because anyone that ever meets her will fall in love with her. She is already a little Rachel Berry."

"That is what I am worried about. Everyone hated me."

"They didn't hate you. Rach, you have to stop this. You are a wonderful person and mother. I really want you to tell Finn that you just told him to go out with this other girl because you were scared. Rachie, come on."

"Just let it go. I shouldn't have called you. I should have just dealt with this by myself."

"Oh no, you shouldn't have. Rach, I will always be here for you. I love you like a sister. You are my best friend. I will always be there for you. Finn loves you and I know you love him. I don't want the two of you to put everything on the back burner. I just want you to be happy. I want you to put your life on the back burner to take care of Darcy. She needs a happy mommy."

"I know. Now just isn't the right time." Darcy started to cry in the next room over. Rachel said quickly, "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Please come over on Friday. I'm really going to need you to watch a movie with me and help me remember that I got myself in this position."

"Go love on my goddaughter. I'll talk to you tomorrow. No matter what happens everything is going to be okay. I just know whatever happens is meant to happen."

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel hung up and walked over to Darcy's room. She held her to her chest and fed her. She did her best to keep her happy to keep Finn from coming to check on them. She didn't know how much more she could handle in one evening.


	8. Who's Her Daddy?

**Here is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. You can see how much Rachel still cares for Finn and how stubborn she is. The next couple of chapters are my absolute favorite. I hope you enjoy it. The more reviews the faster the next gets uploaded. I love that some of you are still enjoying it. Thank you for all the love. Thank you for the favorites and alerts. They mean so much to me. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**F**riday night had come so much faster than Rachel really wanted it to. She had contemplated on telling Finn that she didn't want him to go, but she knew she couldn't do that to him. He deserved to be happy even it meant him finding a single girl that wasn't burdened with a baby and the life of a single mother.

Rachel was bouncing Darcy on her lap when Kurt walked in the door of the apartment. She smiled and said, "We are so glad you are here. Thank you so much for coming. I don't think I could make it through tonight without you. I'm so much stronger when I have my best friend by my side."

Kurt came over and took Darcy in his arms. He told Rachel, "Personally, I just think you are being dumb. Finn would give up anything for the two of you and you know that. You need to realize that my brother loves you more than he will ever love anyone else. If you let him go out with this girl you may just be asking for trouble."

"Kurt, I just can't tell him to cancel. I have come to my senses, but he is happy. I can't take his happiness away because I want to be selfish. That is a terrible thing to do. If it works out then I guess it isn't meant for the two of us to be together. I will just be lucky enough to have him as one of my best friends. That is more than I have had in the last year. As long as I have him in my life in some capacity then I think I will be okay."

"Rachel, you and Finn are both happier when you are together. I know this. I can read the two of you like a book. He is doing this to make you happy and you are doing this because you are scared. Both of you just need to grow up and get your feelings out there."

Finn walked out and said, "Hey Kurt. What are you doing here?"

Rachel just looked up at him. He told him, "Oh, I just came to see the best baby in all of New York. So, you're going on a date, huh?"

Finn's face faltered for the shortest time. He saved it and said, "Yeah. I don't think it will go anywhere, but I guess I will find out."

Rachel forced a smile. She knew the guys in the room could tell just because they knew her so well. She told Finn, "You look lovely, Finn. You clean up quite nicely. This is one lucky lady that gets to have you on her arm for the evening. Have a good time. Don't do anything stupid. Don't be home too late."

Finn always smiled when she went into mom mode. He told her, "If you need me I can call and cancel. It isn't a big deal."

"Don't you dare. We will be fine. Kurt is here if I need anything, but you have nothing to worry about. Have a good evening. Have fun."

Finn walked over to Kurt and took Darcy in his arms. He kissed her head and said, "Be good for mommy and Uncle Kurt. I don't want to come home to a bad report about you. If I do we may have to limit the time that you get your favorite pacifier. We may have to give you one that you hate. That wouldn't be fun."

Darcy looked up at him with a blank expression and grabbed at his nose. Finn laughed and said, "I'm glad we are at an understanding. I'll see my favorite little friend soon."

Finn told Rachel as he handed Darcy off to her, "If you need anything call me and I'll be back quicker than you can say that you miss me."

Rachel shook her head. "No. We are going to be fine. You need to have a life of your own, Finny. No need to worry about us. We have everything under control."

"Okay. If anything big happens call me though. Promise me."

Rachel chuckled. "Okay. Now get out of here. I'm sure your date is waiting on you."

Finn left the apartment. Rachel let out a big sigh.

Kurt told her, "I don't understand why you are doing this, but I know it is because you have a big heart and you just want to make sure everyone is happy. I just know that you are going to end up with Finn and he is going to be a dad to Darcy. Then you are going to have beautiful Finchel babies."

Rachel laughed as she rolled her eyes. "You never know. Thank you for being such an awesome friend."

"If I am such an awesome friend why won't you tell me who Darcy's dad is?"

Rachel looked down at the little girl in her arms. She asked him, "Why does it matter who her dad is?"

"Rach, the guy should be supporting you. You shouldn't be sole provider for her. Even if he doesn't want to be in her life he should be helping you financially."

"Kurt, just stop. Things are going good right now for us."

"Who is her dad?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because he broke your heart and left the cutest baby fatherless. That is not okay, Rachel."

"Just let it go."

"I don't want to. If it hadn't been for him you would be with my brother right now."

"How can you be so sure? We will never know what could have been because you can't change the past. I wouldn't change it. I love Darcy. No matter who comes into my life and leaves it, I know I will always have my little girl."

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe the guy hasn't made any kind of appearance to see if everything is okay or you need anything."

"It really doesn't matter to me. He gave me the most perfect little angel. I don't need him in my life." Rachel wasn't about to tell him that Sam Evans was the father of her baby. She didn't want to cause him to do something ridiculous and try to get Sam to be involved. She had talked to Sam a few times and she was just waiting for a time when she was more comfortable to have him over to formally meet Darcy.


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

**Here is the drama I was promising. This is probably my favorite chapter I have written so far. Please leave a review and let me know that you are still enjoying the story. I don't want to disappoint or write a story that no one is interested in. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Rachel and Kurt had a lovely evening. They spent the evening watching movies, eating junk food and watching Darcy. They had just got her to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Rachel stood up and walked to the door.

Rachel opened the door to see Sam. She tried to keep him out of the view of Kurt. She asked, "What are you doing here, Samuel?"

He said, "Let me see her! Let me see my daughter!"

"Sam! What are you doing?"

Sam tried pushing Rachel out of the way to get in the apartment. Rachel knew exactly what was going on. He was drunk. She said, "I'm not letting you see her like this. Why are you acting like this? She is so tiny. I don't want you to hurt her while you are in this state. Come back to see her when you are sober. I may let you see her then."

"Rachel, let me see her now! She is my daughter."

"Are you sure? The way I see it you haven't been acting like she is your daughter. You wanted nothing to do with me when I told you that I was pregnant. Why the change now? You wanted to party and I can see that hasn't changed. I will not allow you to see her while you are such a mess."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Kurt standing with his mouth open wide. He had his phone in his hand. She could see that he was going to call Finn, even though she didn't want that to happen.

Sam pushed Rachel harder than he meant to. She landed on the floor on her backside. Kurt was already on his way to the nursery to keep him away from Darcy. Rachel heard the door slam. Sam was on the outside of the door pounding on it, trying to get Kurt to let him in.

Rachel started sobbing as she sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. She said, "Sam! Don't do this! Can't you tell you are scaring her? You are scaring me, too. I never thought you would act like this. Don't do this to us. I want you to be part of her life, I really do. I just don't want her to know you like this. I don't want her to see you like this while she is growing up."

Sam looked at Rachel and then he looked back to the door.

Then Rachel felt a gush of wind go past her. She looked up to see Finn pulling Sam away from the door. He said, "Get out! What are you doing coming in here drunk? Seriously dude. Did you really think you were going to get to see Darce faster if you came in here in such a mess. You could have hurt her! You could have hurt Rachel. Get out of here and get sober. You are lucky Rach was even thinking about letting you see Darcy. You are going to have some butt kissing to get back in her good graces. Just so you know you aren't going to see either of them unless I am around. Go get a taco or something and sleep this off."

Sam hung his head as he was starting to get sober. He looked at Rachel who was still sitting on the floor in tears as we walked out of the apartment. He hardly whispered, "I'm sorry, Rach."

Rachel stood up and went running back to the nursery where Darcy was wailing. She said, "Kurt, open the door. I want to see my baby!"

Kurt opened the door and handed Darcy to her. Rachel cried as she kissed all over her little face. Rachel said, "It's okay, baby. Mommy has you. It is going to be okay. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I didn't mean to let him scare you. We are going to be just fine."

Finn walked over and it was the first time that Rachel noticed he had a girl with him. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. Rachel cringed and said, "Oh, Finny. I'm so sorry that I ruined your date. You shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to end your evening so early. I could have handled it. You didn't have to come and save me yet again."

Finn stopped her and said, "No. Kurt called and I could hear him yelling and I wasn't going to sit there and let him possibly hurt you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He pushed me to get to the nursery, but I'll be okay. The two of you should get back to your dinner or whatever you were doing."

The girl stepped forward and said, "You are fine. Finn was telling me about how good of a friend you are and I wasn't about to let him worry about you and not be able to do anything. Your daughter is adorable. She looks so much like you. What is her name?"

The girl was sweet and now Rachel felt even worse for deciding before meeting her that she didn't like her. She said, "Her name is Darcy. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. Hi. I'm Rachel Berry."

The girl smiled and told her, "You had more important things on your mind. Hi. I'm Keely Rose. It is very nice to meet you."

Finn said, "Rach, I know you don't want to let her go, but can I see Darce?"

Rachel handed her over to him and said, "Of course. You are our savior yet again."

"It wasn't anything. I can't believe he was that stupid. Promise me that you won't let him come over if I'm not here."

"I wasn't going to let him in to begin with. He pushed past me and I couldn't stop him. My size doesn't help me out very much. I wish I was able to protect myself."

"That is why you have me. I always have your back, friend. That is never going to change."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Kurt just standing there. She said, "Say something."

Kurt said, "Sam is her dad? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't. I didn't tell Finn if you are wondering. We ran into him last month where he works. I don't know how you didn't know though. You were with me at that part that party. Have you not seen her adorably oversized mouth."

"I guess I just didn't pay attention. Rach, it is going to be okay. You and Darce can come stay with me for a while if you want or need to."

"I think we will be okay. I'm going to try and get her to go back to sleep. It was nice meeting you, Keely. Thank you for coming to save us, Finn. I think I need to buy you some shining armor with how much you rescue us."

Finn laughed. "That isn't necessary. Get the princess to sleep."

Rachel walked back into the nursery after telling everyone goodbye and good night. She just wanted to spend some time in piece holding her daughter after the ordeal that had gone down.


	10. She Isn't You

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for sticking with this story, those of you that have. I feel like I'm writing it for five people, but I'll keep writing. Thank you for the few reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you for the support. Enjoy! :)**

Finn had taken Keely home. He told her, "I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to cut our night short."

Keely told him, "I admire that you care so much about your friends. That is a very good thing. So, what is going on there?"

"Rachel, my brother, Sam and I are all from Ohio. I have known Rachel for as long as I can remember. She is my best friend and I wasn't about to let that idiot hurt her or Darcy."

"You really are a knight."

Finn smiled. "Thank you. I had a nice time."

Keely smiled. "I did as well. Thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure. What do you say to a makeup date? I feel terrible the way this turned out. I'm sorry I just went running out of there. Rachel is just so small and I didn't know what was going on. I wasn't about to let him do something to her and Darcy."

Keely laughed. "I would love that. When were you thinking we would do this makeup date?"

Finn smiled. "I was thinking next Tuesday."

"Hmm… I think I can swing that. I will be looking forward to it."

"Great."

"You should get back to your apartment. I know you want to check on Rachel and Darcy. She looked pretty freaked out."

"Thank you for understanding and being so cool about it."

"I would want a friend like you if I was in her place. I will see you on Tuesday." Finn told her goodbye and went to leave.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't stop thinking about the scared look on Rachel's face when he left. He rushed back to the apartment so that he could hold her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. He was just glad that he had been able to get there before anything happened to her or Darcy.<p>

Finn walked into the nursery and found that Darcy was sound asleep as if something never happened. He crept across the hall to Rachel's room. He opened the door to see that she was in the fetal position crying.

He climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and said, "Its okay, Rach. I'm here now and no one is going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone near you or Darcy. I will always have your back no matter what. You should have called me."

Rachel sniffled and told him, "I was in shock. I just saw him going at the nursery door and all I could do was try to stop him. It was all happening so fast. I just couldn't get anything else on my mind than protecting my little girl. She is just so tiny and defenseless. I couldn't let her get hurt. Then I saw Kurt go running to her room and I just let him push me to the floor once I knew that he was in the room with her and she would be okay. I ruined your date. I am so sorry. Keely must think I am terrible. I don't know why you care about me so much. There is nothing that should make you care things much about me."

"Look at me."

Rachel rolled over and looked him in the eye. She asked, "What?"

"You didn't ruin the date. We are going to have a makeup date on Tuesday. Keely seems to like you. If she didn't like you then she wouldn't be the girl for me. You and Darcy are the top girls in my life whether I have a girlfriend or not. That isn't going to change. Rach, I'm so glad you are okay."

"I may have a bruise on my butt and my arm tomorrow, but that is little. I am just glad that he didn't get anywhere near my baby. Thank you for getting rid of him."

"It was my pleasure. Don't call him. He doesn't deserve you or Darcy if he is going to act that way."

"After seeing him like that I don't want to see him again. I don't want him to have anything to do with Darcy. She needs a real father that will care about her safety and love her."

"Rach, I want to help you with her as long as you will let me."

"You have a date on Tuesday. I can see it in your eyes that you like this girl. It isn't my place to take that away from you."

"Rachel, when will you see that you aren't taking anything away from me? You are giving me something. Do you realize how many times that I wish Darcy was my daughter? Do you realize that it was always you that I wanted to be married to and have kids with? When I saw that you had a kid I was actually hoping that she was mine. That would be one more thing that I would get to share with you. Rach, you and Darcy are all I ever want."

"Finn, you can't say that."

"This is how I feel, Rach. I can't hide that. You are the only girl I have ever wanted. I want your daughter in my life, too."

"You can't say stuff like that when you have a date on Tuesday. Finn, things just can't work for us right now."

"I'll cancel my date. She is cool and all, but she isn't you. No one will ever take the place of you."

"Come on, Finn."

"I mean it. I mean it all. I love you."

"I love you, too. That is why I can't let you do that."

Finn leaned over and captured Rachel's lips in a searing kiss. She pushed him away and said, "I can't believe you just did that. I would never regret you or anything to do with you, but you are seeing someone else!"

"Rach, it was one date! That doesn't mean we are dating or anything."

"At least wait until you have gone out on your makeup date before you make this decision. If you still feel this way after going out with Keely again then we will see where this has to go. I know Darcy would love to have you in her life as much as I would love to have you in mine. I just don't want you to throw anything away because of me."

"If it has anything to do with you, I will not be throwing it away. I'm going to go back to my bedroom. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Darcy is sound asleep. I checked on her before I came in here. If you need anything let me know I'll be here in a heartbeat. I got your back, Rach. I always will."

"Is the front door locked?"

"Yes. And before you ask, so are all the windows. You are safe now. Both of you are. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Thanks, Finn."

Finn left the room. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He had never felt so at home than to have his lips on Rachel's. He was determined that after his makeup date he was going to tell Keely that what was going on with them would never work because he was in love with someone else. She seemed like a cool girl. He actually believed that she knew he was in love with Rachel already just from going out that evening.

Finn went in his room and dreamt of a future life with Rachel, Darcy and some Finchel babies. He couldn't have been happier at any given moment.


	11. Makeup Date

**Thank you for the reviews that I did get. I really enjoyed them all. Thank you for the support. I hope you will continue to review and read the stories. THank you for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy!**

Finn was out on his makeup date with Keely. He felt bad that he was kind of leading her on, but he needed to make it up to her for just running out on her the other night and forcing her to follow to the terrible sight that was waiting on them. She was attractive and so sweet, but she was no Rachel Berry. Rachel had and always would be the one that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Keely said, "It was so nice of you to invite me out again, but you didn't have to. I know you would rather be with Rachel and Darcy."

He lowered his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. It is just that I guess I have been in love with Rach as long as I can remember."

"I could see it when we were at your apartment. There is nothing wrong with that. I could tell that you were really happy with her."

"Thank you for understanding. I dind't want to upset you or anything."

"I appreciate that. I'm actually new to New York and I need to meet new people. I was hoping to make new friends. Do you think Rachel would care to hang out some time? She seems pretty great."

Finn smiled. "She is great. I think the two of you would be good friends. Do you mind if we go back to the apartment after dinner or do you want to go home? I can take you home. I just don't like to leave Rachel alone and Kurt was busy tonight."

"That is fine. I would really like to get to know her. That is if she will let me."

"She is probably going to worry that you will be upset with her for the anything that may happen between the two of us."

"That isn't her fault. I could see it in your eyes that you were meant to be together. You just have this glow when you are around her. That is how you are with that little girl, too."

"I just can't help it. Lets get the check. Just talking about them makes me miss them."

Keely laughed. "They are some lucky girls."

"Thank you." Finn bought their dinner and they left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Finn walked in the apartment and said, "Rach, we're back." Finn could hear Darcy wailing in the nursery. He told Keely to wait in the living room while he went to see what was going on.<p>

Finn walked in the nursery and asked, "What is the matter with the princess?"

Rachel sighed and said, "She is being a terror tonight. She missed you. She won't stop crying no matter how hard I try or what I do for her."

Finn took her in his arms and said, "Hey baby Berry. What is the issue? Why are you giving mommy troubles? That isn't cool. You know we have had this talk before. You have to be nice to your mom. She is amazing." Darcy started to giggle as she patted Finn's face.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. You are so good with her. How was the dinner?"

"Keely and I came to the conclusion that I am in love with you. I'm not meant to be more than just friends with her. She is new to New York and she is really just wanting to make friends. She is out in the living room. She thinks you are great and she wants to get to know you better. I think the two of you would be good friends."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "So, you really meant what you said the other night?"

"I mean everything I have said for the last month I have been here. I am in love you and I want to be with you and Darcy. I know that two of you come as a package and I wouldn't trade that for anything. You are my favorite package."

Darcy started to giggle in his arms as Rachel laughed and smiled at him. "I guess all I can say is that I have loved you since high school, probably before. You have no idea how many times I had wished that Darcy was your daughter. I knew you would have been there for us and helped me with her."

"I'm here now and that is all that matters. I'm not going to let Sam anywhere near my girls."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad Darcy is going to have you to protect her."

"In a heartbeat. I'm here for you too, Rach."

"Lets get out there. I don't want Keely to get the wrong idea about New York people and it seems that Darcy is much happier now. I think she can handle company."

Finn and Rachel walked out into the living room. Rachel said, "I am so sorry about that. Darcy is being a little grumpy butt tonight without her Finny. Most of the time I'm not good enough for her."

Keely smiled and said, "I'm sure that isn't true. Anyone can see that she loves her mommy. She is so cute."

"Thank you. I think so, too. The sad thing is that she looks like her father and she will most likely never get to know him. Again I am so sorry for what you walked into the other night. I didn't ever think that he would show up like that."

"That was something out of your control. I'm just happy that you and Darcy are okay. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping some time. I don't know anyone in New York and I'm tired of secluding myself from the world."

Rachel laughed. "I would love to. That is if you don't mind if I come with a baby."

"Of course not. I always look for a reason to go into those cute little baby stores. I can't stop myself from looking. We could get her something cute."

Rachel smiled. "That would be great. I haven't been able to get in any kind of girl time in the last year or so."

Finn said, "I can watch her if you girls want to have a girls' day. It wouldn't bother me to spend the day with a princess as cute as this one."

Rachel laughed. "We might just have to take you up on that. Darcy loves her Finny. I love a good break, too."

"I don't have a problem with that."

Keely said, "So, the two of you went to high school together?"

Finn couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arm around Rachel as he held Darcy with his other arm. Finn said, "Yep. I was the football captain and she was the Glee club diva. A pair you would never image, but it was perfect for us."

Keely smiled. "You are very good for each other."

Rachel told her, "I'm sorry about the way things turned out. Finn and I have a long standing history and we just came back to each other."

"I'm not sorry. The two of you are meant for each other and anyone with eyes could see that. I got two new friends out of the deal so it is all good with me. When do you want to have our shopping day?"

Rachel told her, "I'm free on Saturday if you are."

Finn said, "Just keep your Friday free for me, babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Keely smiled. Keely said, "Saturday sounds great. I will be looking forward to getting to know you and your little girl. I need to be going. I will see you on Saturday. Finn, thank you for dinner. It was very nice of you and you didn't have to buy."

"I'm a gentleman. It was my pleasure. You can come hang out with us whenever you want to. The more the merrier, as long as you don't bring Sam."

Keely smiled and told them, "You will be seeing more of me. It has been nice to meet the two of you." Keely gave Rachel her number and left them.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel as they were sitting on the couch. He said, "I couldn't be happier than I am right now with my two girls in my arms. I'm so glad you finally let me in, Rach."

Rachel smiled and said, "Darcy, it looks like we are the luckiest girls in the world. You have a Finny in your life that is going to love you no matter what. I don't know why he would ever love us so much."

Finn pulled the little girl up in his arms and kissed her head. He said, "What can I say? I love my girlfriend and her beautiful daughter."

Rachel snuggled up to Finn's side as they watched television together in each other's arms. They were both so much happier than they had been for what felt like forever.


	12. Making New Friends

**Thank you for the few reviews. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with this story. I kind of like it. I'm just glad to see that a few people are still reading it. Thank you so much. Enjoy!**

Rachel and Keely were walking around the mall. Rachel was pushing Darcy's stroller while she slept. Keely told Rachel, "You are such a great mom. So, you told me you are in college. Where do you go?"

Rachel said, "I go to NYADA. I'm a preforming arts education major. I want to be a theater teacher of some kind. I own all good things in my life to my high school Glee club. I want to be part of helping someone else have the time of their life."

"That seems like something that would fit you well just from the little while that I have known you. You have a very nurturing nature about you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Thank you for coming out with Darcy and I today. It is nice to be able to have girl talk with someone that is over three months old and can reply."

Keely laughed. "I'm glad to have a new friend. I would love to get to know you, Finn and Darcy better."

"You will have to meet Kurt and Blaine as well. They are amazing, too. I do believe you would like them. They are the sweetest guys you could ever meet."

"I hope I do get to meet them. Thank you for welcoming me into your little circle. You are like a little family."

"That is something else that we learned from Glee club. We all have difficult times in our life and you have to be there for the ones you care about no matter what. Apparently Sam doesn't care about me or that was a lesson he missed. I am truly lucky to have Finn in my life. I'm just sorry the way it happened for you and how you got involved."

"Don't worry about that. I got a wonderful friendship out of it. Don't ever worry about it again. I'm just happy to see you and Finn together. I may not know the two of you well, but I can see that you and Darcy love him. I can also see that he loves you, too. You just have to promise that I get an invitation to the wedding."

Rachel laughed. "That is a while away. Finn and I were engaged before I came here. Then something went wrong. Then I ended up here broken hearted and pregnant. Don't get me wrong. I love Darcy and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, but it easy being her mom all the time. I'm only 20."

"You are doing well for yourself."

"Enough of my sob story. Tell me about you. What are you doing here?"

"I am the youngest of four in my family. My parents were all about my older siblings. They were tired of being parents by the time I came along. I am here trying to chase my dreams. I want to sing and dance. I thought I would have a better chance here for that to happen than in Kansas."

"I'm sure something wonderful will happen for you here. I can keep an eye out at school for upcoming auditions and let you know."

"That would be great! Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Whimpers started to come from the stroller. Rachel stopped and leaned over the stroller. She said, "Hey pretty girl. Mommy is right here. I know how much you like to know someone is always there. You are never alone, baby girl."

Keely asked, "Can I hold her for a while?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure. It would be nice for her to get to know mommy's newest friend."

Keely picked her up and said, "She is so tiny. Can we go in the baby store? I can't help it. She is too cute. I just want to buy her something."

Rachel laughed. "I can't let you buy her anything. She is starting to grow out of her clothes. I need to get her some new outfits. I could use your opinion. Kurt doesn't agree with my style choices for Darcy or myself. He hasn't had the chance to come out shopping with me for a while and I just can't handle him yelling at me for dressing my child so terribly."

Keely laughed. "I would be glad to help you."

The two of them walked into the baby store and started to look at all the girly baby clothes.

Rachel and Keely walked in the apartment with Darcy, her diaper bag and all the bags of clothes they had bought.

Finn took the sleeping Darcy from Keely. He kissed her head and said, "It seems that mommy and her new friend wore out the little princess today."

Rachel smiled and said, "She was such a trooper. We only had to stop to feed her once. Then a diaper change once. She is getting so much easier to handle."

Finn laughed. "I think I have been around you just the right amount of time. It doesn't gross me out to hear you talk about your daughter's bowel movements. When I first got here it kind of scared me."

Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. You should have told me. I'm just used to being a mom and talking about mom stuff."

"You are so good at it."

Keely said, "Rachel, it was so great to have a girl's day with you. It was nice to have a break from everything. I'm glad I actually have some friends in the city now. I can't wait to hang out again."

Rachel replied, "We had a great time. Thank you for joining us."

"Finn, thank you for letting me have your girls for the day. I am returning them and will be getting out of your hair now. I know how much you must have missed them."

Finn smiled. "Thank you for taking care of them. I just hate sending them out now that we know that Sam is out there somewhere. I just don't want him anywhere near my girls."

They told Keely goodbye. Rachel took Darcy from Finn and said, "Thank you for caring so much about us, but you have to let us have a life, babe. You can't be there all the time and I don't want you to worry yourself sick."

"I'm sorry, babe. I just don't want him to hurt either of you again. I was so scared."

"We are okay. Everything is okay because you are here. Finny, I love you and your big heart. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love the two of you, too. My mom called today."

"She did? What did she say?"

"She wants me to come home for Thanksgiving or they are going to come here and find me."

"You can go home. Darcy and I will be fine without you for a couple of days."

"I don't think so. If I go back to Lima then you are coming with me."

"You know I can't do that. My dads don't know I have Darcy."

"Don't you think it is time for them to meet their granddaughter? You know they would love her just as much as you do. They would have been there for you all along if you would let them. If you don't want to travel with her then we can have everyone come to New York and we can make them Thanksgiving dinner. I'll help you. I know you miss your dads. They miss you, too. My mom misses you, too. I haven't been able to tell her that I found you because I didn't want to make a slip up about Darcy. Rach, it is time that you tell people. You don't have to worry about them finding out that Sam is the dad."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her perfect little girl. "You are right. I need to stop hiding her from the world. She deserves better than that. I guess you are right. Invite them here and I'll call my fathers and invite them as well."

"You are going to tell them about Darcy before they get here, right?"

"I have to. I can't just spring it on them. You need to tell Burt and Carole about her in case they don't want to come when they find out about her."

"My mom loves babies. I know she is going to love Darcy as much as I do."

"Thank you for making me feel better about the mess I got myself into. Do you want to help me get this little one to take a nap and then we can call our parents? I really want to talk to my dads and see if they will come. I miss them and would love to see them."

"They love you. They will come. They aren't going to be happy that you held something so important from them, but they will get over it. It just may take some time and seeing her to help them."

"You are probably right." The two of them went back to the nursery. They kissed Darcy on the forehead and sang her a little song and she was asleep before they were finished.


	13. Telling The Grandpas

**Thank you for standing by my stories. I really appreciate you all. I'm glad you are still liking the story. Thank you for all the reviews of encouragement. Thank you for the favorites, alerts and favorites. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel was nervous. She was sitting on the couch and starting to freak out while trying to get the courage to call her dads. Finn held her hand and said, "You got this, babe. You are going to be okay. I love you and no matter what that isn't going to change. You have the cutest baby in the world in the room down the hall. That won't change if your dads are the happiest about the situation."

Rachel smiled and took the phone. She dialed her dads' number and waited for them to answer. Then Hiram came on the line. He said, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Daddy?"

"Rachel! Leroy, pick up the phone! It's our Rachie." There was a click on the line and she knew Leroy had picked up the phone.

Rachel told them, "I just need to apologize right now. I'm sorry for not calling and being the daughter that I should have been. I owe you so much better than what I have done in the last year."

Leroy asked, "Are you okay, baby girl? What is the matter?"

"I haven't been honest with you. I haven't told you everything that has happened to me in the last year. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

Hiram asked, "What are you talking about, princess?"

"You have a granddaughter. She is three months old and she is the most beautiful baby in the world."

"Wait… What?"

"I got pregnant when I got here. I was disappointed in myself. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would disown me. I didn't think I could handle that. That is why I haven't come home in so long. I'm so sorry. I'll just hang up and let you get back to your life."

Leroy told her, "Rachel Barbra Berry, we would have been there for you. Don't you think we would have liked to meet our granddaughter? Do we know the father? Is it that Hudson boy? We liked him, but if it is him child I don't know what I will do."

"No, Finn isn't the father. I wish he was. The father isn't' involved. Finn is helping me with Darcy and the bills."

Hiram asked, "What is her name?"

"Darcy Elisabeth Berry."

"That is beautiful, baby."

Leroy said, "Can we meet her? Can we see you? We miss you. I want to meet my granddaughter."

Rachel told them, "I was actually calling to see if you would like to come to New York for Thanksgiving. I'll make the meal. I would really like you to meet Darcy. I want her to know her granddads. She is going to need you like I need you. I love you."

"We love you too, baby. We will be there for Thanksgiving. We want to see you and our granddaughter. I am sure she is beautiful just like her mother. So, someone has been helping you all along?"

"Kurt has been helping. He is her godfather. Finn is here now. He lives in the extra room."

Hiram asked, "Are you seeing each other?"

"We are. We stay in our respective rooms. It isn't that kind of relationship. We both know that Darcy is the most important factor right now."

"I'm glad you realize that. That is very mature of you. From the sounds of it we should be very proud of you. When was she born again?"

"She was born on August 16th. She is my world. I don't even care that her father has nothing to do with her. I can't see my life without her now. It isn't easy at all, but I have some amazing friends and an awesome boyfriend that is helping me through everything."

"We look forward to meeting her. Get back to your little girl. Thank you for calling us. We just wish you would have called us sooner and we could have supported you through all of this."

"I'm sorry I didn't. I just knew you had such big dreams for me and I didn't want to let you down."

"You could never let us down. We will order our tickets and see you in a couple of weeks."

"Great! Finn is inviting Burt and Carole to come up as well. It is going to be a big family Thanksgiving. I have missed you guys."

Leroy said, "We missed you too, baby girl. Don't go so long without talking to us. Now get off here and send us some pictures of our granddaughter. We want to see what she looks like."

Rachel smiled. "I will definitely do that. I love the two of you so much. I'll send you a picture soon. We will be seeing you in a couple of weeks. I can't wait for Darcy to meet her granddads."

They told her goodbye. They hung up.

Rachel told Finn, "Thank you for encouraging me to call my dads. They can't wait to meet Darcy. I hope it stays that way. Thank you for being here. It was so much easier since you were here by my side."

Finn pulled her in for a kiss. "You know I would do anything for you, baby. I'm glad everything is going okay. I don't know how they couldn't love her. She is beautiful just like her mom. I know she is going to have the voice of an angel."

"Thank you for being so amazing through all of this. I just wish you could have been her dad. Things would be so much better for the two of us. There is no way you can deny she is Sam's with a mouth like hers."

"Don't worry about that, Rach. I'm here for the long run. I guess I should call my mom and Burt."

"That would be a good thing. I hope they don't think any less of me. I would hate for them not to like me any longer."

"You know that isn't going to happen. My mom loves you and that isn't going to change. Now go check on the little Berry and send a picture to your dads. I'll call my mom."

Rachel kissed him and got up off the couch. She went to check on the little angel that she loved so much. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders knowing that her fathers knew and weren't showing any signs of forgetting her or Darcy. She knew everything was going to be okay because of the amazing people that were in her life and cared for her. She never felt so blessed in her life.


	14. Calling Mother Carole

**Thank you so much for all the support and love. I really love it all. I love all of your thoughts. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story and I would love to know what you think of this chapter as well.**

**F**inn picked up the phone and called Carole and Burt. He waited to hear someone pick up the phone. Carole picked up and said, "Hello?"

Finn smiled to himself and said, "Hey mom."

"Finny! How are you? How is New York? How are your classes? How is Rachel?"

Finn laughed. "Slow down, mom. I'm doing good. New York is beautiful and so lively. It is definitely a change from Lima that is for sure. My classes are going well. I really think I am going to enjoy being a fireman. Rachel is doing well."

"Honey, I'm just so happy you are happy. I haven't heard you this happy in a long time. So, how long have you and Rachel been together now?"

"You know me so well. I finally broke her down and got her to see things my way a little less than a week ago. It took some convincing, but I have my girl and nothing could be better. I don't think I have ever been this happy."

"I'm so glad to hear it. You will have to talk Rachel into coming home with you for Thanksgiving. I know her fathers miss her terribly. She was always like the daughter that I never had. She is wonderful."

"She sure is. That is actually why I called you. I wanted to see if you and Burt would like to come to New York for Thanksgiving. Rachel said that she would make the meal. I would love it if you and Burt would come. I know we won't have to pull Kurt's arm to get him to stay in New York. He has been helping Rachel out."

"Helping her? What is the matter with Rachel?"

"I need to tell you something so you won't be so surprised when you get here."

"Then tell me. What is going on with Rachel? Is she okay? Do you need me to come up sooner? I'll be on the next flight."

"Whoa! Slow down mom. You have to give me a chance to talk. Rachel is fine. So is her daughter."

"Daughter? Oh Finn. Is she yours?"

"No. Darcy isn't mine, but I wish she was. The first thing I thought when I saw her was that she was mine, but it turns out she isn't. Her dad is a jerk. I have been watching out for Rachel and worrying about her. The dad showed up here the other night drunk out of his mind. Mom, I was so scared that something was going to happen to Rachel or Darcy. I have only been here about a month and a half, but I feel like they are my life. I would do anything for the two of them."

"How old is the baby?"

"Darcy is about four months. She is getting bigger every day. I can see it and I haven't even been here that long. She is a laugher. She hums in her sleep. She is going to be a singer just like Rachel, I know it. Mom, I wish I was her dad. I would never have left her. I would have been there every step of the way. Now I am just going to be her mom's boyfriend."

"Honey, it doesn't take someone special to be a father. It takes someone very special to be a dad. I'm sure as she gets older she will see you as her daddy. I'm sure you are wonderful with her. I can't wait to see for myself. We will be there for Thanksgiving. Tell Rachel not to worry about working so hard on the meal. I'll help her. We'll come in two days before Thanksgiving and I'll help Rachel get things together. I'm sure she has more than enough on her plate with such a young baby. I'm just glad the two of you are together now. I somehow always knew the two of you would find each other again and end up together. I can't wait until you give me some grandbabies."

"That won't be anytime soon, mom. Mom, if Rachel and I ever do get married I want you to treat Darcy as your granddaughter. It doesn't matter to me that I'm not her dad. I will always see her as my daughter. I have fallen in love with that little girl. Not is the creepy way that gets guys arrested, but in the way where I want to make sure she has everything she will ever need and want. That is how I feel about Rachel, too, only differently."

"I'm so proud of the man you have grown up to be. I couldn't be happier for you. I'm sure you and Rachel will end up together some day. I can't wait to see you next month. I hate that you are so far away now. You have to promise to come home and see me."

"I will if I can get Rachel to come with me. I don't want to leave her and Darcy here when Darcy's dad is acting the way that he is. It makes me uncomfortable to know that he is so close and he could come over and potentially hurt either of my girls."

"You are going to be an amazing father and husband. I'm just so proud of you and everything you have become. I know what I told you about your father upset you last year, but you remind me of him in some ways more than others. He loved you so much. He just didn't know how to end his drug addiction. War was hard on him and that was the only way that he could make the memories and the pain go away. I know that will never happen to you. You love Rachel and her little girl too much to turn out that way."

"That is the way Darcy's dad is starting to seem. I'm going to be there for her and let her know that she is loved so much. I know what it is like to find out that your father is not what you thought he was. I'm going to be there for her whenever she has to find out the truth to support her."

"That is amazing. You are going to be such an amazing father. I am so very proud of you. Give Rachel a hug for me. We will see you in a month. I'll inform Burt of everything. Call me before then though. I miss my boy."

"I miss you too, mom. We will see you soon." They said a final goodbye and hung up.

Finn went to check on Rachel. He found her in the hallway and tears were streaming down her face. He asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"Did you mean that you wish you were Darcy's dad? Do you mean that?"

Finn kissed her forehead. "Of course I do. I love the two of you. I guess you heard the conversation then."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen, but the apartment is small and I was walking to see you with Darcy."

"Babe, it's fine. Those were all the things I wanted you to hear. I love you so much and I love Darcy, too. The two of you are the best package deal I could ever possibly want to have. I am always going to be there for the two of you."

"Thank you so much, Finny. Want to hold her? She missed her best friend. I really want her to know you as her dad if that is okay with you. I can't let Sam get anywhere near her after last week. I can't trust him to be a good father to her and not hurt her if he is willing to just show up like that. What if we can't stop him the next time? What if he actually gets to her and hurts her? She is still small and can't defend herself or yell for help."

"That is why one of us will be with her at all times. We aren't going to let anything happen to that little girl."

"We are just so lucky to have you. I love you so much. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out."

"I have the two of you now and that is what matters to me. Let's go cuddle on the couch. I want to hold you two pretty girls in my arms for the night. I can't think of anything better."

So that is what they did. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they had been married for years and were enjoying time together with their infant. Finn and Rachel were living the life that they originally had planned after high school only the least bit different. They just knew they wouldn't change anything at that point.


	15. A Question

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They all mean so much to me. I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you like where it goes from here. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and stick with them. Enjoy!**

Rachel had managed to get a few days off work. School was out of session for the holiday. Finn and Rachel actually had a day to themselves before the families started to show up and everyone found out about Darcy. Rachel was nervous and Finn could tell. He was doing all he could to ease her worries and anxiety. He knew that that couldn't be good for her.

Finn had his arm around her while Darcy dozed in his arms. He felt at home and truly happy in this place. It had been about two months and he couldn't imagine himself being anywhere else. He had two of the most amazing girls in the world in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Rachel's head. He told her, "Babe, you really need to calm down. You are stressing me out. I know Darcy can tell that something is going on. Everything is going to be fine. You know they are going to love her. I mean she is a mini you. Everything is going to be just fine. Everything is going to be perfect, babe."

"I don't know how you can always be so sure. You just know what to say at any time. You can always calm me and Darcy down when we need it most. You are perfect. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just sorry it took me a while to figure it out. I should have jumped in your arms as soon as you showed up at my door."

Finn smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Don't think about that. We have each other now and that is how it is going to be. Rach, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is that, baby?"

"I should really get on my knee for this, but I kind of have my hands full. I want you to know that I love you will all my heart and that is never going to change. Every morning that I wake up I smile because I know I am going to be seeing you. My life feels complete because of that. The only thing that could make it better would to be able to wake up next to you. I love you so much. I love Darcy, too. I want the two of you to be my family. I want to raise a family with you. I want to be at your side through everything that comes your way. I want to give you another baby someday. I just want to see a big smile on your face."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to that. "Are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious than I am in this moment. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. I want to make you a Hudson. I want to make this little munchkin a Hudson, too. I want to help you in any and every way that I can. You are trying to be so independent and I want you to realize that you are never going to have to do this alone. We were engaged before. I would really like for you to wear my ring again."

Rachel sniffled. She looked down at the baby in Finn's arms. Darcy was at peace. She was always at her happiest when she was with Finn. She was almost five months old. It was crazy to realize that it she was only going to get better. She was so still so small. She was sure she was going to have her stature.

Rachel pulled herself back into reality as the tears fell from her eyes. She said, "Yes! I want to have you in my life. I want to be Mrs. Hudson and I want Darcy to be a little Hudson, too. I don't want to risk having Sam try to come into her life like he did before and hurt her. She is going to have to know who he is, but not like that. She is too innocent for all of that."

"I love her just as much as I love you, only differently. I feel as if she is mine. That is the only way I will ever be able to see her. I don't care if she has Sam Evans' genes. She has my heart. That is how it is going to be."

Rachel asked, "Can you handle her for a minute? I will be right back."

Finn pulled Darcy up closer to his chest. He kissed her head and said, "Of course. She is out anyway."

Rachel kissed him passionately and left the room.

Finn looked up when he heard Rachel come back in the room. She sat next to him and said, "I figured if we were going to be engaged again I should start wearing this again."

Finn got tears in his own eyes as he saw the ring that he had worked so hard to pick out for her. It was the ring that he was still paying off the credit card bill for. It was the ring that he had never been more happy to see on her finger.

Finn looked down at Darcy as she started to squirm in his arms. He said, "Look at that, pretty girl. Your mommy has always loved me. I would have thought she would have gotten rid of that ring by now."

Rachel told him, "Never in a million years would I have gotten rid of this ring. It will always hold a special place in my heart. I'm just glad to be wearing it again."

Finn smiled. "I'm going to put this little one in her bouncer. I want to spend some time holding her mommy."

Rachel giggled. Finn did just that. He came back to the couch and took Rachel in his arms. He pulled her in for a kiss and said, "You are so beautiful with that ring on your finger. I just can't wait to make you my wife. I guess when everyone gets here tomorrow we will tell them the news. Kurt will want to start planning a wedding right away. Are we going to invite the old Glee club? Not Sam, of course. I don't want him anywhere near my family."

"Finn, were you serious about adopting Darcy?"

"Yes! I love her and I want her to be my daughter. I will do anything I have to do to be her dad on paper. Ugh. That means we are going to have to pull Sam into this. We are going to have to fight him tooth and nail for this."

Rachel shook her head. "I didn't put his name on the birth certificate. He has no rights when it comes to you adopting her. He can be upset all he wants to be. He can try to fight me and take me to court, but he is the one that showed up at my door drunk and pushed me out of the way to try and get to a four month old baby. There are witnesses. I don't think we will have an issue."

"Good. Just know that no matter what difficulties come our way I am never going to leave the two of you."

Rachel smiled and sat in Finn's arms. The two of them watched Darcy bounce in her chair and giggle across the room. They couldn't get the smiles off their faces. They were like a permanent fixture that they never wanted to lose.


	16. A Cape To Go With The Armor

**Thank you for reading this. I love all of you and your feed back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The parents come to town. Wait until you see what happens in the coming chapters. ;) Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch. Darcy had recently fallen asleep so they had some time to themselves. They weren't going to deny that they weren't going to enjoy it. They loved to have a little time to themselves whenever they could come across it.

They were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. Rachel stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to see her dads. She smiled and wrapped her arms around them. She asked, "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Hiram told her, "We couldn't wait any longer to see our little girl and her little girl. We wanted to meet our granddaughter."

Rachel smiled. "Please come in."

Finn stood up and held his hand out to Leroy and Hiram. He said, "It is very nice to see you, sirs."

Leroy told him, "Call us Leroy and Hiram. We are so glad that you have been here for Rachel and Darcy. That means a lot to us."

"It has been my pleasure. I love the two of them more than life itself and that is never going to change."

Rachel walked over and wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "That actually brings me to something I would like to share with the two of you. Finn and I are engaged again."

Hiram smiled and said, "I always knew the two of you would end up together. When are you going to get married? Is it going to be here or in Lima?"

Rachel looked up at Finn. He smiled down at her and said to her fathers, "We haven't really talked about it, but I would like to get married in Lima since that is where it all started."

Rachel smiled and said, "I agree. I was thinking when we are home for Christmas. I mean we are going back for Christmas, right Finny?"

Finn beamed. "Of course. I know you are Jewish, but I think it would be cool to give Darcy a little taste of Christmas and Santa Claus. I mean it is all up to you. She isn't technically mine, yet."

Rachel giggled at his statement. "I think that would be wonderful. When Kurt comes with Blaine, Burt and mom tomorrow we will have to talk to him about seeing if he can get things put together. You know how much he wanted to plan our wedding."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hiram told them, "Not that we don't love talking to the two of you, but where is this notorious grandbaby of ours. We would like to meet her."

Rachel smiled a thousand watt smile. She left them to go get Darcy.

Rachel came back and said, "It seems she heard you come in. She was waiting for me to come get her. Darcy, I would like you to meet your grandpas."

Leroy and Hiram both had tears in their eyes as they looked at the little girl. Hiram held out his arms for the little girl. Rachel smiled as she handed her over.

Darcy started to fuss. Rachel stepped up and said, "Shh… They are good, baby. Mommy wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Finny is here, too. Finn come closer so she can see you."

Finn laughed and stepped closer and told her, "See, I'm right here with your mommy. Everything is okay. Your grandpas are good people."

Rachel told her fathers, "I'm sorry. She isn't very good with new people. She took to Finn very quickly though. A lot has changed for her since Sam busted in here."

Leroy asked, "What are you talking about?"

Finn told them, "Sam came pushing his way in here about a month ago. He was drunk and tried to get to Darcy."

Leroy and Hiram both looked like they were about to kill. Rachel said, "There is nothing to worry about. Finn was our knight in shining armor like he is every time. We are going to start working on the paper work to make him Darcy's father."

Hiram smiled and told them, "I always knew I liked you."

All of the adults laughed.

Leroy said, "Okay. Pass me my granddaughter. It is my turn to hold the little angel. I need to get in all the holding that I can today because when Carole and Burt get here tomorrow. They will be all over her."

Finn smiled and told them, "That is probably true. My mom called me yesterday and told me she had a whole suitcase full of things that she has bought for Darcy already."

Hiram and Leroy laughed. "We have her one upped then. We have two suitcases full of new things for her."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. She said, "She is onlya little under five months old and we live in an apartment. She doesn't need that much. She has what she needs."

"We know that, sweetheart. We just wanted to spoil our granddaughter. I'm just so glad that you are bringing her to Lima next month. We get to show her off."

"I'm just so glad that you have taken to her so well. I was a little worried that you would be upset with me."

"We are disappointed that this happened, but she is too cute not to love. She is a little angel. She is so much like you were as a baby. She looks just like you, but I take it she has her father's oversized mouth."

"That is pretty much the only trait she has gotten from him. I just want you to know that I don't regret Darcy. I hate that her father is who he is, but I love her. I wouldn't change anything about her. I just can't wait until Finn is her father on paper."

Hiram told her, "We can see that baby. You make a wonderful mom."

"Thank you."

Darcy looked at all the adults around her. She started to coo and reach for Rachel. Rachel took her and said, "I know. You're hungry, aren't you? It's a big day for you big girl. You get to have cereal for the first time today!"

The men laughed at Rachel's excitement. Finn walked over to her and made a silly face at Darcy. He said, "Darcy, looky here!" Darcy looked at him and started cracking up. It was the cutest thing. Hiram and Leroy could tell that they had nothing to worry about with leaving their daughter and granddaughter in Finn's hands.

Rachel was sitting in the chair next to the high chair. She held up the spoon and said, "Okay big girl. You have an audience. Let's see what you think about your first big food transition."

Rachel put the tiny spoon up to Darcy's lips and she took a little in and it came out right away. She tried a few times, but Darcy just wouldn't take it.

Finn asked, "Can I see what I can do?"

Finn took Rachel's seat. He said, "Okay, princess. Let's give this a try. Here comes the choo choo train. Choo! Choo!" Darcy opened up and took the spoon and the little cereal on it without a problem.

Rachel kissed Darcy's head and said, "That is mommy's big girl. You are doing so good."

Then Rachel kissed Finn and said, "You are the baby whisperer. How did you know how to do that?"

Finn kept feeding Darcy as he told her, "I went with Puck a few times when he went to see Beth. It was the only thing that would work for her. I mean she was older than Darce, but I know that Darce loves sounds. I figured it didn't hurt to give it a try."

Rachel smiled. "Look at you being superman. I need to put in an order for a cape along with the shining armor."

Finn laughed. "Nope. I just hope you will keep me around."

"I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

Hiram and Leroy stood back and watched the interaction. They couldn't have been happier with the situation. They knew Rachel and Darcy were going to be in good hands.


	17. Nana and Pops Come To Town

**Thank you for all the support and reviews. I love them all. I love where this story is going and I hope you feel the same. Let me know what you think. I can't wait for you to get to the next few chapters. They are my favorites. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel was getting ready when she heard the baby monitor on her night stand start crackling. She expected her morning wailing from Darcy. She knew she had been awake for a while because she was cooing and humming to herself.

Much to Rachel's surprise she heard, "Hey baby girl. Let's start getting you ready. Your nana and Burt are going to be here to meet you soon. I just hope your mommy will let you call my mom nana. She would love that. Oh, darlin'. You are one stinky baby. I think we are going to have to talk to your mommy about letting you eat real people food. I think you need to keep drinking milk until you can go to the bathroom by yourself."

Rachel giggled as she left her room. She walked in the nursery and walked over to the changing table. He said, "Hey pretty girl. Mommy will take over so Finny won't get sick on you."

Finn laughed and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, babe. You look beautiful. Mom and Burt will be here soon."

Rachel tickled Darcy's stomach as she finished changing her diaper. She said, "There we go. We now have a happy and pretty smelling baby. I think we are all ready for the day. I can't wait to see your mom and Burt."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Finn smiled and said, "Speaking of which, that should be them."

Rachel picked up Darcy and walked out to the living room to see that her fathers had let Burt and Carole in. Carole said, "Oh my! Let me see that pretty little girl. She looks just like you."

Rachel smiled and walked over to Carole. Carole took her in her arms and kissed her cheek. She said, "Hi pretty girl. You look so much like your mommy. I'm your Nana Carole that is if your mommy will let me be."

Rachel smiled and told her, "She is going to need a good nana in her life. I'm glad it is going to be you."

Burt asked, "What kind of name do I get?"

Rachel chuckled. "Darcy is going to have a granddad and granddaddy. What do you think of pops, grandpa or papaw?"

Burt put his finger on his chin and said, "Hmmm… Pops it is."

"Good. I was hoping you would go with that one. Darcy is one lucky little girl to have so many people in her life that love her so much. I hate that I kept that from her for so long."

Hiram told her, "You were just being a good mom. That is why we are so proud of you. We are just glad to be in her life now."

Carole said, "I hate to really mess up this reunion, but we need to get things together for tomorrow. I can go out and get them. It isn't a problem. You will just have to tell me where the closest grocery store is."

Rachel told her, "Darcy and I will go with you. It can be a girls' trip. There is a grocery store right down the block. We can walk there."

Carole smiled. "I would like that a lot. Rachel, I have really missed you."

"I have missed you, too. I'm sorry for the way that I left before. I didn't think of how my actions affected others. I was so miserable when I came here. I made a mistake, but I got this beautiful little girl because of it. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. I just wish Finn was her father."

Finn stepped up and wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "That reminds me. Rachel Barbra Berry is going to be Mrs. Hudson around Christmas if Kurt can get it planned. I'm sure he will love the challenge."

Carole squealed and Darcy jumped in her arms and started to whimper. Rachel laughed and took Darcy from her and held her to her chest.

Finn told her, "Calm down, mom. You're freaking out Darcy."

"I'm sorry. Can't a mother be excited for her son when he is marrying the woman of his dreams?"

"Of course. I'm glad you are so happy about our decision. We are thinking about getting married in Lima while we are home for Christmas."

"That would be wonderful. Rachel, would you like to look at dresses while we are out today? I would love to be there with you while you look at dresses."

Rachel giggled. She loved the idea of having a mother figure there to help her with the decision of picking out a dress for her wedding. She told her, "I would love that. I could use all the help I could get. I'll call Kurt. I know he will kill me if I pick out a dress or even look at one without him."

"That is lovely. Will Darcy be coming with us?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "If that wouldn't bother you. Since the whole thing with her father I haven't been able to be far from her when I don't have to be."

"That is perfectly fine. I'll get to bond with my granddaughter while you try on your dresses. While you are trying on dresses I can look at dresses for this little one to wear. We want her to look just as beautiful as her mommy will."

"Thank you, Carole. I would really appreciate that. Maybe we can find the perfect dress to match one that I like."

Finn smiled and said, "Okay. If the two of you are going to be doing all of this you should be going and calling Kurt."

Rachel kissed Finn passionately and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Finn laughed. "Everything is going to be fine here. Nothing to worry about." He took Darcy quickly and kissed her cheek. He went on to tell her, "Be good for mommy, nana and Uncle Kurt. I'm going to miss you."

Rachel bit her lip and said, "I want her to know you as her dad. I'm going to look into the paperwork for you to adopt her at the beginning of the week. I think she needs to hear that you are her dad."

All the adults just stood and watched what was happening in front of them.

Finn told her, "I would love that, but are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure. If we are going to be getting married and you are adopting her, then she should know you by dad. If I have anything to do with it, she isn't going to know Sam by that name. She is going to know that her father left her. She will never call him dad. To me, that is a term of endearment. After the way he has acted and treated us, he doesn't deserve to have that name."

Finn kissed her. He knew he had to stop her before she got overly emotional. "Okay, baby. If that is what you want. Go have a good time with mom, Darcy and Kurt. I'll see you when you get back. Maybe you will find your perfect dress today."

Carole said, "I went ahead and called Kurt. He said he would meet us in twenty minutes. We should get going."

Finn helped Rachel get Darcy's stroller and bag down the stairs. He gave her one last kiss and wished them luck and a good time.


	18. Unexpected Visit From The Dad

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all. I hope you will review and let me know what you think. This has some drama and this is my favorite. Enjoy!**

**R**achel was twirling around in her dream dress. Carole was holding Darcy while smiling at her soon to be daughter in law. Kurt was giddy.

Rachel said, "It is perfect. If only it was less expensive. Then this would be my wedding dress. Finn wouldn't know what to do with himself when he saw me in it."

Kurt told her, "This is your wedding dress. There is no way you cannot get this dress. As soon as you walked out here your eyes lit up. I'll pay for it."

"Kurt, you can't do that. I can't let you do that. I won't let you do that."

"You can and you will. You deserve to get married in the dress that you love. I don't want you to get married in a dress that you think is okay. It isn't a big deal. You are a wonderful mother. You need to have something for you. You have given up so much for Darcy. You need to have a day for you and I'm not going to let you down play it. I know you have always wanted a big wedding. That is why I am going to make it happen. That is going to start with this dress. I think we found the perfect dress for Darcy, too. It has some of the same beading as your dress. It is a different color, so it won't be like you are making her your little twin."

"That would be lovely."

Then they heard a booming, almost sinister voice say, "Would you look at that? Rachel Berry trying on a wedding voice and trying to look like a freakin' princess. How can you be so happy when you are keeping your daughter away from her father?"

Rachel spun around and said, "Samuel Evans! You have no right to be upset for being happy. Is it so wrong that I found someone that actually loves me and my daughter? I mean is it really my fault that I have someone willing to spend the rest of his life with me and help me raise the daughter that you said that you didn't want when I came to you in hysterics after getting a positive pregnancy test?"

"Take that back!"

Rachel stepped off the pedestal and was happy to see Carole clutching her daughter to her chest to protect her. She got up in his face and said, "Stay out of my life!"

"I will not be staying out of your life as long as you have my daughter. You can't keep her from me. She is half of my genes. Finn is not her father!"

Rachel was so furious. She was in tears. Kurt came over and said, "Get out! You have no right to bother Rachel or ever get to know Darcy. You are scum. You left Rachel hi and dry when she needed someone most. I was there to pick up the pieces that were once the loving and peppy Rachel Berry. You don't deserve to be Darcy's father. Finn has been here for two months and he already knows more about her than you do. You just want in her life because you see that someone else is being the father that you will never be. Finn loves Darcy like she is his own."

"But she is my daughter!"

Rachel looked at him and told him, "I didn't put a name on the birth certificate. You said you wanted nothing to do with either of us, so I kept it the way that you wanted. You could have been there, but you weren't. I wasn't stopping you. You know I would have let you in no matter when you showed up because I wouldn't have known better. Now I know that Finn loves me and he treats Darcy like a princess. Finn is adopting her whether you like it or not. You have no right to decide."

"I will take you to court if I have to. I am going to be seeing my daughter."

"I just don't understand why you are calling her your daughter now. You never wanted her until right now. I don't want her around you if you are going to be drinking. I don't know what kind of people you hang around with. I don't want to subject her to any kind of harm."

"You think I would hurt her?"

"You burst into my home trying to get to her when she was three months old! You pushed me to the ground. You were drunk out of your mind. How am I to know that you aren't going to do the same when you are supposed to be watching her? I know that Finn would never do that. Finn is a real man. You could learn a thing or two from him. Now get the heck out of my face. I am going to buy my wedding dress and go home to my fiancé that loves me and my daughter."

Rachel stomped back into the dressing room to get out of her dress.

Carole spoke up and said, "Samuel, you heard Rachel. You can't keep bursting into her life. It not about how you or Rachel feel. There is a child involved now. You have to think about what is best for her. She is so small and innocent. She can't protect herself. I want you to know I always loved you and it is hard to believe that you would do some of the things that you have done, but I lived with a drug addict. Sam, don't let what happened to Christopher happen to you. I don't want to watch Finn and Rachel have to tell your little angel that you died of alcohol poisoning or are in jail because you did something stupid while intoxicated. You may think that that will never happen to you, but you can't say that. If you really want to have your daughter in your life you need to be a man that she would be proud of."

Sam had tears in his eyes as he realized she was right. He sniffled and said as Rachel came out of the dressing room, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this day for you. I'm glad you are happy. I didn't realize how important she was until now. I know I should have seen it sooner. I am going to get help. I promise. I just want to be part of her life. I'm going to show you that. I'm going to help out financially. I know that Finn is doing that, but that should be my job."

Rachel took a breath. "I'm glad you are going to get help. I want Darcy to know her birth father. I just hate that it turned out this way. You were one of my best friends. Why else do you think I trusted you? I just can't trust you when you have been drinking. I never thought you would be that person."

"I never wanted to be that person. Just coming here was a big step and the first guys I met on campus were drinkers. Rachel, I want to be part of her life. I know I lost any right to be in your life and I know that Finn is going to have a very close eye on the two of you. I'm happy for you. I always thought the two of you would end up together. I just hope you will let me be part of Darcy's life soon. I don't want to miss any more."

"If you promise that you will get help, Finn and I will talk about letting you have supervised visitation with her. I just don't want to leave her. Finn won't leave her either. She was all I had for some time. I had Kurt and I recently received Finn back in my life, but Darcy has been one daily constant that I know will be there."

"Thank you. I'm going to go get help, I promise. I will send you something soon."

Kurt said, "We need to pay for these dresses and get how. I'm sure they are wondering where we are."

Rachel told him, "You are right. Its Darcy's nap time and I have to feed her and change her before that. I don't want to mess with her schedule too much."

Rachel took Darcy from Carole and kissed her cheek. Sam stepped away as to not get too close and ruin things. He said, "For what it is worth you are a good mom."

"Thanks."

The little group left to make their way back to the apartment. Rachel was ready to see Finn and let him know everything that happened.


	19. Good Friends

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you are liking the story. I wouldn't change anything about it as of now. Thank you for the support and reading the story. Please review and let me know what you think. I love all the thoughts of Sam. I hate writing messed up Sam, so he may just have to change in the future. ;) I love all your other thoughts, too. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel, Kurt and Carole walked in the apartment. Rachel handed Darcy over to Finn and said, "She missed you." That was all he got before she headed back to her bedroom.

Finn looked at his mom and Kurt. He asked, "What happened? From all the bags, it looks like you got some good shopping done. Did I do something that I don't remember doing?"

Carole told him, "You didn't do anything."

Hiram said, "Give us your little princess and go check on ours. We know she is going to need you. You are the one that can make her happy besides Darcy. This seems like something she is going to need you for more than Darcy."

Finn kissed Darcy's head and handed her off to her grandfathers and went back to Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on Rachel's door and said, "Rachie, open the door, baby. Tell me what is wrong."<p>

Rachel opened the door and threw her arms around Finn. She held him and cried harder than ever before.

The two of them made it to the bed. Finn sat her down on his lap. He asked, "What is the matter, beautiful? Everything is going to be okay. You know I will always have your back. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Sam showed up at the bridal shop."

"I'm going to kill him. What did he do to you? Did he touch Darcy? I will make it impossible for him to ever father any other children."

"It just upset me. He didn't touch either of us. I let him have a piece of my mind. I told him that as far as I was concerned you were Darcy's father. I told him that you were going to adopt her and treat her like a father should treat his daughter."

"You know I will."

"Of course. He said he was going to get help. He wants to be in her life. As much as I hated to see it, he seemed so serious. I told him that after he got some help for his problems the two of us would talk about letting him take part in her life with supervised visits."

"I think that was the best thing. I hope you know that I'm NEVER going to leave the two of you alone with him. Not after the last time."

"I know. I'm glad you feel that way. There is no way I could handle any of this without you. You are what keep me so strong for Darcy. There is no way I would be able to be like this if you weren't here by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere." Finn pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

Rachel looked up at Finn and asked, "Who could that be? I thought Keely was going home to see her family."

Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and walked out with her.

Finn and Rachel stopped in their tracks when they saw Puck and Quinn standing in the door. Quinn had Darcy in her arms.

Rachel's hand flew up to her mouth.

Finn asked, "What are the two of you doing here?"

Puck said, "Did you really think we were going to just let you come to New York and not come find you. Dude, you are my best friend. I couldn't lose that. You and Q are the only people that can stand me. I couldn't lose that."

Finn laughed. "Sorry man. I just had some things I had to take care of and get back in my life."

"I can see that. It's about time the two of you found your way back to each other."

"Look at you being all sappy."

Quinn looked down at Darcy and up at Rachel. She asked, "Why didn't you tell us? We are all family. We would have helped you. You helped us with Beth and we would have helped you with your baby."

Rachel lowered her head and said, "I was ashamed in myself for letting this happen. I never planned for this to happen to me. I love Darcy with all of my heart and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but this wasn't what I had planned. I didn't want to tell anyone because they always thought I was the goody two shoes that nothing ever went wrong for. Here I am a single mother trying to protect her daughter from her father."

"What?"

"Darcy's dad has some issues. Finn isn't her father."

Puck looked over at her and said, "Trouty Mouth is her dad. There is no denying that mouth."

Rachel just shook her head yes. Finn pulled her to his side and said, "But I am going to be her dad. I'm going to adopt her and she is going to be a Hudson. Rachel and I are going to get married next month in Lima."

Rachel asked, "Would the two of you be there for us? I mean I know we aren't the best of friends and the two of you can't stand me, but for Finn."

Puck walked over to her and said, "Berry, we are two good looking Jews. You may have been annoying back in high school, but you will always have a special place in my heart."

Quinn told her, "We aren't best friends and I don't know if we ever will be, but I want you to know that we will be there for you and Finn. I know that it can't be easy. She is so cute."

Rachel walked over and took her from her, "Thank you. I just hope that we can be cordial."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that."

"I know you don't like me much, but it would be nice for Darcy to have an Uncle Noah and Aunt Quinn."

"That would be our pleasure, wouldn't it, Puck?"

Puck laughed. "Of course. I'm going to teach her so many things you will never want her to know."

Finn laughed and told Rachel, "You just asked for some major problems."

Rachel smiled and said, "I don't think so. I know Noah would never do anything too awful."

Puck looked at the sleeping little girl and said, "You are probably right. I may just end up as wrapped around her little finger just like Finn is."

Finn acted hurt. "Hey! Can you blame me? She is pretty legit for a baby."

Rachel just chuckled. Finn took Darcy from her and held her as she started to wake up. She told him, "Well, why don't you feed her? I'm sure she would love that. She loves those little car and airplane noises you make. She should have been fed over an hour ago."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. "I would love to."

Puck followed Finn into the kitchen. Rachel just smiled.

Hiram and Leroy came over to Rachel. Leroy told her, "You made such a wonderful choice when you decided to marry Finn. I know we didn't like the idea of the two of you getting married at the end of high school, but now we wish you would have. We know he is going to take care of you and would have all along. He is a wonderful man and I know he will take good care of the two of you. Will you please show us the dress you got? I'm dying to see it."

Rachel said, "I can't risk Finn seeing it. Come back to my room." Rachel, her fathers, Quinn, Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine all went back to the bedroom.

Rachel took her dress out of the bag and showed them. All of them were speechless at how beautiful it was. Then she showed them the tiny dress that would be Darcy's. They all loved it and couldn't wait to see Finn's face when he saw his girls dressed up for him on their special day.

Though it was a surprise, Rachel was happy to see Puck and Quinn. Everyone left to let the friends catch up.


	20. The Story

**Thank you for all the support. I love all of your reviews. I can't believe I reached 200 and it isn't over yet. I hope you like this chapter. The wedding is coming. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel was sitting on the couch next to Finn. She had Darcy bouncing on her lap as she talked to her fiancé and their old high school friends. Rachel asked, "How have the two of you been?"

Puck threw his arm around Quinn's shoulders and said, "I followed Quinn to Yale. I am at a local technical college while she does her smart girl stuff."

"I'm so glad you are doing something with you life, Noah. That is wonderful to hear."

Quinn smiled and said, "As much as he hates to admit it, he is starting to mellow out. He asked me to marry him last weekend."

Finn looked up at Puck and laughed when he told him, "Dude, she has you whipped. I can't say that I am really surprised. I mean the two of you are meant to be together. Trust the guy that you cheated on. He knows these things."

Puck said, "Dude, you will never know how sorry I am about that. I have grown up and I am starting to see that being the jerk that I was in high school didn't get me anywhere."

"It is all in the past. Just make sure you stay away from my girl. I'm not letting her go."

"Oh, no. I am a one woman man now, as hard as it is to believe. Q is the only one for me."

Quinn laughed and said, "What can I say? I guess having a baby together makes you attached for a lifetime, even if the baby isn't in your life."

Finn looked at Rachel. She looked up at him and said, "Don't worry, baby. You are the only guy for me. I think Darcy agrees that you are the one for us." Darcy started clawing at Finn's shirt and making baby noises.

Finn took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. He said, "You girls aren't getting rid of me that easy. I'm here for the long haul."

"I wouldn't have it any other way and I know the little princess feels the same way. You are the best dad and you didn't even have to be. I'm so glad you came back in my life. I hate that I cut everyone off. I missed out on so much and I made things more difficult for me because I didn't allow myself to have a support system that I truly needed."

"That is all in the past. You have me now."

Puck told her, "Rach, you are going to have us all. Now, what has Trouty Mouth done to you and this little angel?"

Rachel chuckled. He really had turned into a sap. It was a different side from him than she ever thought she would see. She told him, "He has changed. He isn't the Sam that we all went to high school with and loved."

Quinn asked, "What happened to the two of you? I mean how did all fo this come about anyway?"

Rachel sighed. She hadn't told anyone the story and she felt like it was time. Finn really had the right to know what had happened. She said, "I had been in New York for a couple of months. Things weren't going as well for me as I had hoped they would. I spent so much time away from the world. I went to my classes and that was it. I wasn't meeting new people or anything. I spent all my time with Kurt and Sam. One night Sam couldn't take it any more and dragged me to a frat party at NYU. He said he was tired of seeing me mope around when I had all of New York at my finger tips. I just wasn't feeling it. I wasn't handling the ending of my engagement very well at all. So, just to get him off my back I agreed to go with him. We got there and all these guys were drinking and I wasn't completely comfortable. I thought about leaving, but it was nine o'clock and I dind't want to walk the streets of New York that late by myself, so I stayed. Sam brought me a beer. I drank it and my judgement was clouded. I mean the three of you of all people know that I can't hold my alcohol."

The three of them were silent as they watched her. Finn squeezed her hand and said, "What happened, baby?"

Rachel took a deep breath and continued, "After I had another beer I didn't really know what was going on. I knew who I was with and all that, but I couldn't stop myself from doing certain things. Sam is a funny drunk, or so he thinks. He was laughing hysterically and I pulled him in for a kiss. We pulled apart and just kind of smiled at each other. There is no way I would ever kiss him when I was sober. He was like my brother. Sam ended up grabbing my hand and leading me to an empty bedroom in the frat house. We started a heated makeout session and as you can well see where that went. Nine months later I gave birth to the world's most perfect baby."

Puck asked, "What did the dude say about it all?"

"I found out I was pregnant about five weeks after the party. I found Sam and told him right away. It wasn't something I wanted to keep from him. I felt he needed to know that he was going to be a father. Well, he decided that I wasn't worth trying to raise a baby with. He told me that it was a mistake and it never should have happened. He told me to give her up for adoption or worse and go on with my dreams. I was set on adoption until I saw her for the first time and found out she was a girl. I just couldn't picture my life without her after that. I went back to Sam and told him I was going to keep her and that she was a girl. That was when he told me to get out of his life and that he didn't want anything to do with her." Rachel got tears in her eyes.

Quinn jumped up from her place next to Puck and wrapped her arms around Rachel. She told her, "You are so much stronger than I ever gave you credit for. I didn't even keep Beth when I would have had Puck's full support. That makes you special. You have a beautiful daughter that will be so glad to hear this story in the future and know that you wanted her so badly and you gave up so much because you loved her."

"Thank you."

Rachel stood up and took Darcy from Finn. She walked over to Puck. Quinn had sat down by him again. Rachel said, "Darcy, I would like you to meet your Uncle Noah and Aunt Quinn. They are good people and they are going to be there for you, I'm sure."

Puck looked up at Rachel and said, "Rach…"

"Before you say anything, you are going to be Uncle Noah. That is what my daughter is going to know you as. I'm not going to allow you to act like Puck anywhere near her. I have always liked my Jewish Noah better."

Puck laughed and said, "Calm down Jewish American princess. I was just going to ask if I can hold the mini princess."

Rachel smiled and handed her over to him before going back to sit next to Finn. She was so happy to have all of that off her chest. She was glad that Finn still loved her and was willing to be there for her and Darcy when they needed him most.


	21. Present Shopping And Baby Bonding

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm in the process of trying to prewrite enough for next week so that I can still update daily because I won't have enough time to write. I hope you will stick with this because I am enjoying where this is going. I just hope it isn't too similar to all my other stories. Let me know what you think and give me any ideas you may have for future chapters and such. Enjoy!**

It was the beginning of December. Rachel couldn't believe that it was getting so close to when they were going home to get married and see everyone else. They had got in contact with all of the old Glee club and they were all planning on coming to the wedding and meeting baby Berry. Keely was even going to make the trip back to Ohio with the couple to support her new found friends.

Rachel had Darcy dressed. She was going to have a day to herself while Finn spent some time with the little girl. He was going out shopping and decided he wanted nothing more than to take the little girl with him to give her mother a break. Rachel wasn't so sure about the idea, but she wasn't going to burst his bubble. He was so excited.

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and said, "How are my favorite girls?"

Rachel laughed and told him, "We are wonderful. This little one is excited to spend the day with you. Promise me that if you need anything you will call me."

"Rach, she is going to be fine. We will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Let me hang out with my new daughter."

"I can't believe Sam actually signed those papers without a big fight."

"I think Puck scared him into it. When they were here last week he made me tell him where he worked. I don't know what he did, but I guess it worked. I can't believe she is a Hudson. You are going to be a Hudson in just a few weeks. I can't wait for that. I am going to have the best girls with my name."

"We are so lucky to have you in our lives."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Now, give me the world's best munchkin and let us get on our way. We have some shopping to do that you cannot be part of."

Rachel fake pouted. "Fine. If you don't want to spend the day with me. I guess I will just sit here all by myself all day."

"If you get lonely call Keely or Kurt. I'm spending all day with my favorite little girl."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Hey! What about me?"

"You are my favorite little lady."

"I'm glad we got that straight. You better get out of here before I don't let you leave me. I actually have a day off and I don't get to spend it with my favorites."

"You will have us all day tomorrow."

"You graduate tomorrow! You are officially going to be a fireman. My sexy fireman."

Finn laughed. "Yep. Then when we get back from Lima and our honeymoon in January I will be an official member of the NYC fire department"

"You are going to be the perfect fireman. New York is going to be lucky to have you. Okay. Get out of here!"

Finn laughed. He picked up the green and yellow diaper bag that Rachel bought so Finn wouldn't be mortified to carry a pink bag. He would never admit it, but he was thankful for that. It was hard to be looked at seriously when you were carrying the pinkest diaper bag in the world, but he would do anything for Rachel and Darcy. Anyone could see that.

Finn said, "Okay baby girl. Wave bye to momma. We will see her later."

Rachel kissed each of them on the cheek. She said, "Bye baby. Be good for daddy. I don't want to get a bad report."

"That would never happen. We have an understanding of each other."

"I'm glad to hear you understand a five month old."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, Finny. I love the relationship the two of you have. Now go have fun. I'm going to take a nice, long bubble bath."

Finn gave Rachel one last kiss and he was out the door with Darcy.

* * *

><p>Finn and Darcy were walking down the streets of New York. He had her in the backpack baby carrier that he had laughed at so many guys for wearing before him. Now he wouldn't have it any other way. He kissed Darcy's head and said, "We are going to have a good day, huh? I say a trip to Tiffany's for your mommy is in order. I have the perfect Christmas gift in order for her. I know she doesn't celebrate Christmas, but I think she will like it anyway."<p>

Darcy started giggling as he tapped her nose with his finger. He would do anything to make that little giggle. He just couldn't wait for the day when she started talking. He knew that was going to be a blast.

Finn walked into Tiffany's and went straight to the jewelry counter to find a necklace. The lady at the counter smiled and said, "Hello, sir. Welcome to Tiffany's. How may I help you?"

"We are looking for letter charms. Something a little simple, but classy. My fiancée needs the best that I can with the money I have."

The woman laughed. "I will do the very best that I can to help you. Your daughter is beautiful."

Finn smiled. "Thank you." Finn couldn't have been happier to tell someone that she was his daughter and have it be true.

The woman asked, "What letters are you looking for?"

Finn smiled and said, "I need an R, F and D."

She pulled out the three letters he had asked for. She said, "Where you wanting a necklace or a charm bracelet."

Finn hadn't really thought about a charm bracelet. He asked, "Which would you recommend for a young mom. I want something that will last for a while. I don't know what would be out of the way of the baby."

The woman laughed. "I would say a charm bracelet. Babies love to grab necklaces. Trust me. In my many years, I have had to replace many necklace chains because of a curious baby."

"That sounds good. I would love to get a bracelet then."

"Do you think there would be enough room to add to it?"

"Oh yeah. There will be plenty of space to add to it. I take it that you are making it a family bracelet?"

"Yes. I want to give it to her for Christmas."

"We can send you out of here today with it."

"Thank you so much. I know she is going to love it. I wanted to make our first Christmas special."

"I do believe this is something that a new mom will love. She will really love the fact that she will be able to add to it in the future if the need arises."

Finn laughed. "Oh, the need will arise." He winked at the older woman as she chuckled.

"How old is this little one?"

"Five months."

"That is a fun age. She truly is beautiful. She is so happy and a good baby, too. Most of the kids and babies that get drug in here are never this easy going."

Finn laughed. "She is a special little girl."

"You are a good dad."

"Thank you." Darcy started to nuzzle against Finn's chest. He knew it was about time for her to eat. He kissed the top of her head as the lady wrapped up the charm bracelet and the charms he picked out.

Finn was walking through the street when Darcy started to whimper. He knew he had to get her fed soon. He got her bottle out of her bag and held it for her while he walked down the street and she ate.

Finn said, "See, your mommy has nothing to worry about. I am getting to be a pro at this. Maybe we can talk her into a little brother or sister for you some day. I mean the charm bracelet we got her looks funny with just three charms on it. We will have to get her to let us add another two or three to it. I know you would love to be a big sister. Don't worry though. That won't be any time soon. You are the only baby for us right now. I want you to remember that I love you. I will always love you and to me I am your dad. Don't you dare think differently."

Finn burped Darcy to the best of his ability with his hands full. He said, "Look at you, sweet pea. You are such a good baby. We better head home to your mommy. You are going to be my decoy so that I can hide her present. We want this to be a big surprise for her."

* * *

><p>The two of them went back to the apartment. Just as he had predicted, Rachel took Darcy from him eagerly smothering her in kisses. He took the present and hid it in the top of his closet where he knew Rachel never went and could never reach if she wanted to.<p>

Rachel and Finn spent the rest of the evening holding their little girl and talking about what was sure to be a memorable trip at the end of the month. Neither of them could wait to finally be husband and wife.


	22. Graduation Day

**Thank you for all the reviews and love. I hope you will let me know what you think of this chapter as well. I can't seem to stop writing. :) Enjoy and let me know if you have any ideas! :)**

Rachel walked into the living room with Darcy in her arms. She said, "Hey princess. Look at your daddy. Today is his big day. He is going to be graduating and he is going to be our favorite fireman, huh?"

Finn laughed. He walked over and kissed each of their heads. He took Darcy in his arms and blew a raspberry on her cheek. He said, "I love the two of you so much. I can really say that I never saw all of this coming. I never imagined my life like this, but I wouldn't change anything in the world for it."

Rachel laughed.

Finn asked, "What are you laughing at, little momma?"

Rachel smiled. "Remember when my dads thought that they would be able to stop us from getting married by allowing you to spend the night at the house and it backfired?"

Finn chuckled as he held the little girl in his arms. "Oh boy do I remember. They scared me to death. I knew they hated me for taking you away from them and your dreams. I guess they got their wish when things ended with us. I just want you to know that I never wanted it to end. You were always my dream. You may have had other dreams, but you were always mine."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "My dads were wrong. I want you to know that. You are perfect and special. You are a wonderful dad to Darcy and there couldn't be anyone better for us than you. Darcy is in love with you. I'm in love with you. I can't wait to be your wife. Just a less than twenty days."

"I still don't know if your dads are not the happiest about you and I being together."

"They know that you are good for Darcy and I. There is no way I would be able to handle all of this without you."

"You are wonderful. You are a great mom. You don't need me. You were doing a great job without me. "

"I don't think so. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Darcy started cooing. Finn laughed and said, "Hey short stuff. We didn't forget you. You are so beautiful. You are just like your mommy."

Rachel smiled and said, "We need to get you to your graduation, Mr. Fireman."

"I'm not a fireman yet."

"You will be soon. Let's get going. We get to carry the pink diaper bag today."

Finn laughed. "You know I would carry it if it made you happy."

Rachel smiled. "You are so sweet. I wouldn't make you do that. I have it all under control today. It is all about you. We are going to be right there cheering on daddy. Aren't we, princess?"

Darcy smiled and giggled as she held her arms out to Rachel. Rachel took her and kissed her cheek before getting the last things they would need for the day. She couldn't believe how well things were going for her. She knew she was right where she should be.

* * *

><p>Finn had just graduated. Rachel and Darcy were there cheering him on. When he walked across the stage he had the biggest smile on his face just knowing that his girls were there for him and they always would be.<p>

Finn found Rachel and Darcy right after the ceremony was over. Finn took Darcy in his arms and kissed her as she giggled.

Rachel said, "We are so proud of you. Darcy even stayed awake the whole time to see her daddy graduate."

Finn smiled. "I just love the sound of that. I'm someone's dad."

Rachel chuckled. "You sure are, daddy. We just need to work on getting you to handle diaper changes a little bit better and then you will be the world's best dad. You don't even have to be. I don't know if I will ever understand why you love us so much and are willing to do so much for us."

"You are my girls and I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. I knew from the moment I met you that I was going to be married to you and have a family with you. Now it is finally coming true. Darcy is the best baby in town and I wouldn't have it any other way except to have her as my blood. I hate that she isn't a Hudson by blood, but I'm going to always treat her as if she is. We are going to have that father/daughter relationship no matter what."

Rachel had a small tear coming out of her eye. "That is the sweetest thing you could possibly say. I'm so glad that everything worked out so quickly and she is a Hudson. I can't wait to share the name with the two of you. It is going to happen soon and I'm so excited."

"There is no one in the world I want to have my name more than you. Our future children will come in a close second though now that Darce is a legit Hudson."

"You are such a sap. I might just have to start calling you sappy pappy."

Finn laughed. "What can I say? A couple of good girls in a guy's life can do that to him."

"Just stop it. Now you are just being cheesy." Rachel tickled Darcy's side and said, "Darcy, your daddy is silly."

Darcy started to giggle as she patted Finn's face. Finn said, "I love you, Darce. Want to give daddy a kiss?"

Darcy squealed and gave Finn a wet kiss on the cheek. He laughed and did the same to her cheek.

Rachel gasped and asked, "When did she learn how to do that?"

"A couple of days ago. I thought you would love that. She is so smart. She is definitely taking after her mommy."

"She is learning from her daddy. You are so good with her and so patient. Not just anyone can do all that you do."

"Stop it. Let's go out to dinner. NYC's newest fireman is hungry."

Rachel laughed. "Yes sir. You deserve it."

"Next week the guy that is going to be my partner invited the two of us and Darcy over for dinner. You will come with me, right?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course we will come with you. I'm going to be the wife of a fireman. I need to meet some of the other wives and figure out how they handle all of this. I'm not going to lie. I'm worried about you going off and getting yourself hurt."

Finn kissed her head. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to be just fine because I have you and Darcy to come home to. I'm going to be too high on cloud nine for anything to ever go wrong. I love the two of you so much."

Rachel gave him a long kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "Let's go get you something to eat. I think Darcy would agree with you on being hungry. It's about time for her to have her meal as well."

Finn kissed Darcy's head and then allowed Rachel to loop her arm through his as they were on their way down the street to find a nice place to eat to celebrate his graduation and the fact that they were just that much closer to being a real, happy family.


	23. Ready To Go

**Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate it. I hope you will let me know what you think about this chapter as well. The wedding is getting closer and you will have to see what happens. I love all of you for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Rachel and Finn were packing up the last of the things they would need to go to Lima. They couldn't have been happier to be going to spend time with their families and becoming a family of their own.

Rachel was running around the apartment making sure they had everything Darcy was going to need for the trip. She was probably going to be over packing, but it was the first big trip Darcy would be making in her five months. She wanted her to be as comfortable as possible

Keely knocked on the door and asked, "Are the future Mr. and Mrs. Hudson ready to go? Where is the world's most adorable baby?"

Rachel laughed. She said, "She is in her play pen while we finish getting the last of everything together. I'm sure she would love some attention."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll be playing with your beautiful baby while the two of you get finished. We have to be at the airport in two hours."

Finn said, "Baby, she's right. I think we have everything that she is going to need. If you keep packing you are going to have her crib in one of those bags. We can't take her whole room with us. She is going to be fine. There are Wal-Marts and Baby R' Us everywhere. If you remember something she is going to need that we didn't pack then we can get it there. We are going to be in Lima for a week. She is going to be there for two. Mom and Burt and your dads all have a crib at their house and some little things for her. You have nothing to worry about. She will be well taken care of while we are there and while we are on the Honeymoon."

Rachel started crying. "What if she forgets who I am? Maybe we shouldn't go on a honeymoon. Maybe we should just come back here and have Kurt watch her for a night."

"I don't think so, momma. I love our little lady, but I want a week to myself with my new wife. There is no way she is ever going to forget you. You are her mommy and that is never going to change. I know the two of you will miss each other, but it is going to be okay. We will come back at the first sign of trouble. I promise I will never keep you from her. I know you are a mom before everything else, but I just want us to have a week as newlyweds. If you really don't want to go on a honeymoon with me I guess we can get the down payment from the room back. I was really looking forward to lying on a beach in Hawaii with my wife."

Rachel looked up at him. "You are right. I'm just a little over protective of my baby. It has been the two of us for so long. I just don't know what to do with all the help I will have now. She has two sets of grandparents that love her and want to spend time with her."

"Don't forget that she has a daddy that loves her, too. I will always be there for the two of you. You are an amazing mom. Darcy is one lucky little girl."

"She is lucky because she has you. For a while I thought she would grow up fatherless and that upset me. I thought I had ruined everything with you and I didn't know what to do with myself. I made the biggest mistake of my life to leave you the way that I did. I never should have ended things with you."

"If you hadn't we wouldn't have Darcy. She may not be mine biologically, but if we hadn't ended things then she wouldn't be who she is. I wouldn't change anything about her."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am right. This is one thing you will never be able to say that I am wrong about."

Keely walked over with Darcy who was in tears as she whimpered. Rachel took her and asked, "What is the matter with mommy's favorite girl? Huh?"

Keely told her, "I think she just missed the two of you. She is one of the best babies I have ever seen. She hardly ever cries. If she does it is just because she is hungry or needs a diaper change. It is adorable that she knows when you aren't around. She is one special little girl."

"Thank you. I have been blessed with such an easy baby. I can't believe she is five months old and I'm getting married in a couple of days. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm so happy for the two of you. You really are meant to be together."

"I'm just so glad you are able to be there. Had it not been for you coming into our lives I would probably still be trying to push Finn away."

"It was meant to happen. I'm just glad I got two good friends out of the deal. The two of you are wonderful and have such big hearts. I just hope I meet someone that has a heart like the two of you. If only I get so lucky."

Finn told her, "You will meet someone that is going to be perfect for you. You are amazing, but you just weren't the right person for me. That doesn't mean that you aren't the best new friend that Rachel and I have."

Keely smiled. "If the two of you ever need a babysitter let me know. I'll fight Kurt for her. I'm not afraid of him."

Finn and Rachel laughed. Rachel told her, "We will definitely take you up on that. I plan on having a date night with my husband at least every other week. We can alternate between you and Kurt."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. He said, "I love the sound of that."

Keely told them, "Just let me know and I'll be free. I'll always be free for this little girl."

"We really appreciate that. You are so good with her."

"What can I say? I have skills with babies."

Rachel chuckled. "Let's get out of here. We need to get to the airport."

Keely took Darcy again. Finn grabbed their bags. Rachel picked up their carry on and the diaper bag. Finn stopped her and said, "The next time we walk through these doors we will be married. You will be a Hudson."

Rachel smiled and caught his lips in a fierce kiss. "That is the only thing I have wanted for the last five years. The first time I saw you I knew you were something special. I never imagined that I would be the lucky girl to be able to call you her husband and the father of my children."

Finn allowed her to loop her arm through his as they walked out of the apartment.

Rachel was sitting in the middle of Keely and Finn on the plane. Darcy was perched on her lap. Finn looked over at Rachel and asked, "Are you okay, Rach?"

"I just get uneasy on plane rides. It hasn't changed. I don't know if I will ever get comfortable with them."

"I'm right here, babe. Nothing is going to go wrong. I'll make everything better."

Rachel smiled. "You always do."

"When we take off I'll hold Darcy and you can squeeze the daylights out of my arm as much as you want to."

Rachel giggled. "I love that idea."

Keely just sat back quietly and watched the happy couple. She would never say that she wasn't upset at first that Finn went back to Rachel, but now that she saw the way the two of them were together she knew it was destiny. She would never want to get in the way of what the two of them had. It was beautiful.

The pilot came over the intercom telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts and to remain seated while they were getting ready to take off. Finn did just as he had promised. He held a sleeping Darcy to his chest and let Rachel squeeze his arm (and almost cut off the circulation) until they were safely in the air.

They were on their way to Lima and looking forward to the days ahead that would then lead to the future that was before them as a family. Just the way they always wanted it.


	24. Mr and Mrs

**Here is the wedding! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the support. I hope you like what is in store. I'm always open to new ideas for the story. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Enjoy!**The day had finally come. It was Christmas and it was the day that Rachel Berry would become Rachel Hudson. She couldn't have been happier. She was nervous beyond reason. She just wanted everything to be perfect for their big day and everything they had been working for.

Rachel was in her dress and changing Darcy as she giggled. Keely, Quinn, Kurt and Santana came in the room. She looked up. Kurt said, "I am going to stop you right there. I know that face. I know you are nervous, but you have nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be perfect. Finn is in the other room practically jumping with excitement. He is so ready to see you and this pretty girl in your dresses. He is really ready to have you as his wife. The two of you are perfect for each other like you always have been. It sucks that I am going to lose my best friend to my stepbrother, but the two of you are happy. I wouldn't want things to be any other way."

Rachel hands Darcy to Quinn. She told Kurt, "You are not going to lose me! Are you crazy? You are my best friend and you have been there when I needed you the most. You are going to be a real uncle to Darcy now. You have nothing to worry about. The two of us are always going to be the best of friends. You can't have a Rachel Berry… um Hudson without a Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, bestie. I am going to make sure that my brother takes good care of you."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. He spoils me. He spoils Darce even more. We got a real gem. I couldn't have made a better choice."

Quinn said, "Okay. Let's get your makeup touched up so that you can get married. I don't think we can let Finn wait much longer. I don't know if he will make it."

Rachel laughed.

Keely took Darcy from Quinn and started to play with her. Rachel couldn't get the smile off her face. She was so blessed to have the people in her life that she had. She couldn't have been happier with the life she had been given though some of the things in her life had been hard and came at the wrong time.

Leroy and Hiram Berry came to the door. The knocked and opened the door. Leroy asked, "Do we have a woman that is ready to get married?"

Rachel beamed and told them, "I'm so ready to be married. I'm ready to be Mrs. Finn Hudson. I think I have always been ready for this day."

Hiram told her, "Then let's get this party started. I know that you have a very anxious man waiting for you at the end of that aisle. He is more than ready to see you and Darcy in your pretty dresses."

Rachel laughed. "We can't keep him waiting any longer. Let's go get this thing started." The room erupted into a fit of laughter at her excitement.

* * *

><p>Rachel had her arms looped through her fathers' as she watched through the little window as her bridesmaids made it down the aisle. Beth was the last one pulling a little wagon that held Darcy. Rachel could hear everyone in the church "Aww" at the little girls. Quinn and Puck had the biggest smiles on their faces. It was just a happy occasion for everyone. Rachel may not have been close to her mother, but she was happy that she allowed Beth to be part of the day.<p>

The wedding march finally started. The doors were opened and Rachel and fathers started walking down the aisle. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Finn. It was as if no one else was anywhere around. Finn had visible tears in his eyes as he smiled that crooked smile that Rachel loved so much and hoped he would pass on one day to their children.

Her fathers gave her hand to Finn. Both of them were in tears as they watched their daughter go to another man. He would be the one that she would go to with all of her troubles for now on and that broke their hearts, but they couldn't have picked a better man to take care of their daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel shared a kiss. The preacher said, "I would like to introduce for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." The crowd applauded. Finn pulled Rachel to his side and smiled as they walked out of the church.<p>

Finn pulled her in for another kiss and told her, "You are so beautiful. I love that you and Darcy have similar dresses. It killed me not to know what you would be walking down the aisle to me in, but I'm glad you kept it from me. You look gorgeous, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel giggled. "You look very handsome yourself, Mr. Hudson."

"Darcy was so good during the ceremony. She fell asleep in the little wagon."

Rachel laughed. "I hope someone got a picture of that for us. I can't wait to party with my new husband and everyone. I could use a good party."

Finn smiled. "We are going to have a good time. Let's go chase down our little girl and give her some love. You know at the reception everyone is going to be all over her and we will hardly see her."

"You are right."

Rachel and Finn found Darcy in the arms of Santana much to their surprise. Rachel said, "Please don't hurt my baby."

Santana rolled her eyes. She said, "This kid is awesome. She is so happy all the time. I have never met a baby that I actually liked this much. The really weird thing is that she came from you and Trouty mouth."

Finn cringed. Rachel told her, "But Finn is the only father that really matters at this time."

Puck and Quinn walked up behind them. He took Darcy from Santana and made her giggle. He said, "Congratulations! You are going to be here when we actually get to tie the knot."

Finn said, "Of course, man. I owe you for whatever you said to scare Sam off. He hasn't bothered us and he signed the adoption papers with no problem."  
>Puck chuckled and said, "Oh, I just told him that if he messed with you becoming a dad to Darcy I would make it impossible for him to ever be a dad, if you get what I mean. Then I told him that I would mess his face up good and no girl would want him anyway."<p>

Rachel laughed and then said, "Noah, that was uncalled for, but thank you. He hasn't come around since. I'm just curious as to how he is doing and if he is actually making a change of his life. I really don't want to keep him from Darcy, but I'm not going to let him be a bad influence on my child."

Finn took Darcy from Puck and took her from Puck. He kissed her head and said, "Hey baby girl. You were such a good girl today."

Rachel sniffled and said, "Give me my baby. I have to get all the Darcy time I can get if we are going to be away from her for a week."

Keely walked over and said, "The wedding was beautiful."

Rachel smiled as she held Darcy as close to her chest as she could. She told her, "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you were able to come with us and be part of it."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

Finn said, "Keely, we would like you to meet some of our friends. You'll meet the rest of them at the reception. This is Quinn, Puck and Santana."

Keely told them, "Rachel has told me about all of you."

Santana told her, "I promise I'm not as awful as I was in high school."

Keely laughed. "That is good to hear."

Quinn said, "The same goes for me."

Keely told them, "I haven't heard all bad things about all of you."

The group laughed. Kurt came over and said, "Okay. Enough. We need to take pictures and get to the reception. I mean the two of you are the guests of honor and no one will want to be there if the two of you aren't present. I put a lot of work into this, thank you very much."

Puck said, "I don't care if they are there as long as there is food."

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "It is a good thing I don't care what you think then, huh?"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Kurt, stop. We will go get pictures and be off to the reception. Stop worrying. The wedding has turned out beautifully. Thank you so much for making today so special for us in such a short time. You are an event planning super hero."

Kurt bowed and said, "Thank very much."

Everyone just laughed at him and his excitement of the event at hand. Everyone went to get pictures taken so they could get Kurt off their back. The day was turning out to be all they had hoped and more. They knew only more fun was to come at the reception and definitely the week after.


	25. Merry Christmas

**Of course there is some drama coming your way. I'm just feeling it now. ha I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I hope you don't hate me too much when it is over. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel walked into the reception with Darcy and the room erupted into cheers. They walked over to Carole. Carole took Darcy in her arms. She said, "Enjoy your night. I'm going to bond with my granddaughter. You have nothing to worry about. Enjoy your night. Everything is under control here. If she needs anything I'll come find you."

Rachel asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I love this little girl and I want some time with her before you take her back to New York and I hardly get to see her. She is going to be spending the week with us, but I still want to get to know her."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you so much for welcoming both of us into your family. I know Darcy isn't blood and it means so much to me that you are treating her as if she is. You really didn't have to do that."

"Honey, we love the two of you so much. You are family. Even if you weren't marrying Finn you would still be family to me. You are the daughter I always wanted. I'm so glad you are part of our family. I'm sorry about last year and trying to get the two of you to see the error of your ways. I have never seen Finn so happy and I should have known that you would be the only person to ever be able to make him that happy. If we hadn't tried to make you not want to get married the two of you would have been married all along."

"It was meant to happen this way I guess. I wouldn't change anything. I am just glad that things are how they are now."

Finn said, "I'm so glad you are happy for me, mom."

Carole told him, "Of course I am happy for you, Finny. Now, go off and see your guests. We will be right here. Darcy is going to be fine. Nana has it all under control." Finn and Rachel gave Carole a hug and kissed Darcy's cheek.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were walking around the room and thanking everyone for coming. Then they heard a commotion in the back of the reception hall. They hurried to see what was going on. They saw Puck punching a man in the face. When they came closer they saw that it was Sam.<p>

Rachel was livid. She didn't understand why he was there. He had no right to be ruining their special day. Rachel was just glad that Carole was on the other side of the room with Darcy, Burt and her fathers.

Rachel stepped up and asked, "Why are you here?"

Puck stopped punching him. Sam was holding his nose that was sure to be broken and there was no denying that his eye was going to be black the next day.

Sam said, "I just wanted to come and congratulate you."

"I very seriously doubt that. Why are you here? You have no right to be here."

Sam gave an evil smile and said, "I just thought my parents may want to meet their granddaughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents are in Ohio. I thought they had a right to know they have a granddaughter."

Finn was furious. She said, "You scumbag! You aren't legally her father. Maybe you should have thought of all of this before you messed everything up and got drunk all the time. You are missing out on the best baby in the world and that is your own doing."

"I thought you might say something like that. We have a lawyer. I'm ready to fight for her. I should have done it months ago."

Rachel told him, "They are never going to side with you! You just popped into her life. You are not a father figure. You drink and do horrible things when you are drunk. There are people that can testify to that on my behalf. I'm not going to let you hurt my daughter."

"That is the thing. She is not only your daughter. She has my genes."

"That is all she has. You can't expect me to let you anywhere near her if you are going to be selfish. I don't know why you changed. This is not the Sam Evans that we all loved in high school. I know you had a difficult time, but now there is a child involved. I really want her to know you someday, but I want her to know the old you. Not this one. Just leave."

Finn said, "You heard the woman. We don't want you here. The last thing we need is for you to ruin this important day for us. You missed out when you pushed Rach away when she was carrying your baby that you are so determined to see now."

Sam said, "I just want you to know that you aren't going to keep my daughter away from me without a fight."

Rachel was now in hysterical tears as she said, "I don't want to keep her from you! I just want to make sure that she is safe when she is with you! I don't want you to get drunk around her and push her around like you have done to me so many times. I dealt with it because you were my friend. The last thing I ever thought I would lose would be your friendship. You have no idea how hard it was for me to go through so much without you and to know that you hated me and our baby."

"I didn't hate you."

"Then you had a terrible way of showing it. I just want to remind you that you were the one that came onto me at that party. I was drunk, against my better judgment. I may hate you right now, but I guess I will always owe you for giving me someone that will always love me. Please leave, I can't take this any longer. Is it so bad that I want to enjoy my wedding?" Rachel went running off to get away from the situation at hand.

Finn practically growled. "Thank you for ruining my wedding and breaking my wife's heart. Get out of here before I get rid of you myself. I can't believe you would do this to Rachel. Haven't you hurt enough in the past few years?" Finn went to find Rachel.

* * *

><p>Finn found Rachel sobbing into the arms of Keely and Quinn. He said, "I'm so sorry, baby."<p>

Rachel wrapped her arms around him and said, "I just hate that he messed up our reception. I'm just afraid that he is going to take Darcy away from me."

"You don't have to worry about that. We aren't going to let that happen. She is going to be with us."

"Thank you for supporting me."

"I always will, baby. So, I guess the honeymoon is off?"

"Finn…"

"I understand if you want to call it off and stay here with Darcy. She is most important."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but we really do need a honeymoon. Can we shorten it by a day or so?"

"That is fair. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to be a happy family and that is how it is going to be for the rest of our lives. It will be the three of us and our true friends."

Keely said, "I will do anything I can to help the two of you. I saw firsthand what he did to you and there is no way I would let him be around your little girl without telling someone."

Quinn asked, "Do you think you should look into getting a restraining order until all of this is figured out?"

Finn told Rachel, "I think that is a smart idea."

Rachel said, "I hate that it has come to this, but I will do anything to protect my little girl."

"That is what makes you a wonderful mom."

Finn and Rachel then decided to put all the drama behind them and enjoy the time they had with all their friends and family in one place. They weren't going to let one little run in ruin everything they had worked for and were happy with.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were in the limousine on their way to the airport. They decided that four days of a honeymoon were enough for them. They wanted some time to themselves, but they weren't going to leave Darcy for too long.<p>

Rachel was snuggled up next to Finn. He said, "I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but there was no time for it." Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out the Tiffany's box.

Rachel took it in her hands. She opened it and gasped when she saw the bracelet. She took it out and looked at it. She got tears in her eyes when she saw the letter charms that represented their new family. She said, "Finn it is beautiful."

Finn smiled. "Darcy helped me pick it out."

Rachel laughed. "She did?"

"Yep. She started grunting as soon as she saw it. Then again that could have been gas. I like to think that she likes it and thought it was perfect for her amazing mommy."

"I'm sure she loves it just as much as I do. Thank you so much. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"You have more important things on your mind. I got the perfect present today when you said I do. Thank you for everything."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

The two of them cuddled as they were on their way to their honeymoon and starting their life as a married couple. They weren't going to let anything get in the way of that.


	26. Welcome Home to A Cranky Baby

**Thank you for all the support. The Sam reactions are cracking me up. I never thought I would be able to write such a mean and hurtful Sam. I love Chord and it is hard to picture him playing this role, but I love it. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you review tonight as well. Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel were coming back from their honeymoon. They had a wonderful time together on the beaches of Hawaii, but it still didn't stop them from missing Darcy. They had talked to Carole multiple times a day. They just couldn't stop thinking about the little girl because of everything that was happening that she had no idea about.

Finn and Rachel walked into Carole and Burt's house. They could hear Darcy crying. They found themselves practically sprinting to get to her.

They found Carole and Burt both trying to console her. Rachel walked over and took her. She started bouncing her and asked, "What is the matter with mommy's princess? It's okay. Mommy is here and she isn't going anywhere. Daddy is here, too. Everything is going to be okay now."

Finn asked Carole, "How long as she been like this?"

Carole told him, "It's been on and off for the last two days. She is teething. It is hurting her. The poor little thing."

Burt said, "We bought her some teething rings and they are still in the freezer and getting cold. They should be ready soon."

Rachel started rubbing Darcy's gums. Darcy started to calm down. Rachel said, "There is mommy's favorite girl. See, it's okay. Mommy is going to make it all better. You have nothing to be sad about."

Finn walked over and kissed her cheek. He said, "Hey sweet pea! You are getting to be a big girl. Look at you getting teeth."

Carole said, "I hate to tell you, but the two of you are going to have some sleepless nights ahead of you. Teething is the worst thing for a baby."

Rachel said, "What else can I do to ease her pain?"

"She is going to be a snuggler. I can tell. The way she is, she is just going to want to know that you are there. Your finger may be permanently pruney for a while. Coldness seems to help with the teething pain. That is why the freezable teething rings are so nice."

"Thank you so much for taking care of her. It was really hard to leave her after everything happened at the reception. He didn't bother you while we were gone, did he?"

"We didn't hear a word from him. I can't believe that this is Sammy Evans. I loved that kid. He spent so much time over here while you were high school. For a while he was like another son."

"He changed when he went to college. That broke my heart because he was my best friend other than Finn and Kurt."

"You are a wonderful mother. Don't let him ever tell you any differently. You are so good with this little angel. I will tell that to anyone."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Carole, that means so much to me."

Burt said, "Thank you for letting us spend some time with our granddaughter. She is such a little angel. I hope you don't mind that we spoiled her while you were gone."

Finn laughed and told him, "We were expecting that to happen."

Rachel asked Finn, "Do you think we could rent a car and drive back to New York. If Darcy is going to be cranky and uncomfortable it would probably be easier to be on our own schedule. Then we can pull over and rest if we need to."

Finn told her, "That is fine, baby. Whatever you think will be best for Darce and make her happy. We just want to keep her happy."

"You are the best daddy in the world. I can't believe we are going back to New York in time to New Years! I wish we could go to Times Square."

"Why can't we?"

"We will not be taking our five month old baby out in the middle of all of that craziness! It is too crowded. We will take her in a couple of years."

"That just means we can sit on the couch in our comfy pajamas and cuddle with our favorite girl all night."

"That sounds better to me anyway."

Carole said, "Why don't the two of you go get some rest. You have to leave early in the morning to make sure that you get home before the traffic gets bad if you are going to be driving. We'll take you to get a rental car."

Rachel told her, "Thank you so much."

Finn said, "Thanks, mom."

"I love the two of you and your little girl. Don't think just because you are going to go back to New York that you are going to be rid of me. I want you to know you can always call me if you need anything. It will never be too far away. I'll hop on a plane and be there in no time if you need me."

"We really appreciate that. From the sounds of it, Sam is going to be on our backs for quite a while. We just might have to take you up on that at some point."

"I would be more than happy to come up for a visit. I have found that I like New York quite a bit. I mean if my baby and his family are going to be there I am going to get more used to it."

Rachel smiled. "We would love to have you anytime you want to visit. I guess we will eventually have to look for a house or a bigger apartment. It would be lovely to have your thoughts on it when the time comes."

"I would love that."

Finn said, "Rach, we should get Darcy bathed and to bed. She is out in my arms and I don't know how happy she will be when we have to wake her up to take a bath."

Rachel told him, "You are right. Good night Carole. Good night Burt."

The little family walked upstairs to get Darcy bathed and ready for bed. Finn couldn't have been happier. He was ready to have a nightly ritual of this with Rachel and Darcy. They had been his life for the past two or more months and they were going to be his life for as long as he was alive. They meant more to him than anything in the world. He wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of them living their happily ever after. He wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist as she carried Darcy upstairs and smiled at him. He knew this was what he was meant to do with his life and it was what he would be doing.


	27. Served

**Thank you for all the lovely support. I love your reviews. They make me happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all that is to come in the future. As of right now I don't know when this story is going to be over. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Rachel was practically in tears by the time they got to New York. They had taken their time getting home, but it wasn't easy traveling with an upset baby. Poor Darcy was not handling her teething well at all. There was hardly anything they could do to console her. Finn and Rachel had traded off driving so the other could keep Darcy company and try to make her happy. The only thing that would make the little girl happy was to have one of their fingers in her mouth at all times. They were willing to do anything to keep her content.

Rachel and Finn walked into the apartment. Both of them were exhausted. Darcy was normally the world's easiest baby to handle, but that was not the case when teething was involved. Rachel said, "Come on baby girl. It's okay. I know it hurts and mommy would do anything to take the pain away. As soon as we get in the apartment I'll get you something cold. It's going to be okay. I'm so sorry baby."

Finn sat most of the things down that he could carry. He took Darcy from her and said, "Hey princess. It's okay. Come cuddle with daddy. We are going to kick these nasty teeth in the butt for hurting our little princess."

Rachel came back with some of the baby Orajel that they had bought on the way home. Rachel said, "This should help, baby. I just hate to see you so sad and hurt. It is going to be okay. Mommy and daddy are going to be right here and we aren't going to let anything hurt you."

There was a knock at the door. Finn held Darcy and said, "Go get the door. I have her under control. She is starting to calm down."

Rachel walked to the door to find a man in a suit standing there. He asked, "Are you Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel told him, "Yes I am."

He thrusted papers in her face and said, "You have been served." He left as quickly as he had come. Rachel didn't know what to do. She fell to the floor and just started sobbing.

Finn came running when he heard the thump that was Rachel hitting the floor. He had Darcy in his arms and asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"Sam. He served us with papers. He is really taking us to court. I can't let him take my baby away!"

"We aren't going to let that happen. We are going to get a lawyer and we are going to win this. He isn't going to be taking Darcy from us. We have too many people that have seen the way he acts. That is not a same environment for such a little, innocent baby."

"I just don't know. We don't have the money to get a lawyer."

"I'll call Burt and get him to help us. With him being a representative he has the money. We'll borrow it from him and get him to help. Him and mom have fallen in love with Darcy and I know they would do anything to help us with her. We are going to get through this. You have nothing to worry about. Darce just fell asleep. I'm going to call Burt and get things moving. Why don't you go lay down with Darcy for a while on the couch. I'll be there in a little bit after I have talked to them."

Rachel stood up and kissed Finn and took Darcy from him. She was so happy to have him there to help and support her in all of this.

* * *

><p>Finn called his house in Lima. He was furious. He hated to see Rachel as upset as she was. She was the world's best mom and she was afraid that someone was going to take her little girl away from her. He wasn't about to stand back and let that happen.<p>

Carole answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hi mom. Is Burt home? I need his help with something."

"What is the matter?"

"I need a loan. I promise it will only be a loan until I get paid. I don't start my job for another week. I just don't know what else to do. I need to be a man, but I can't be a man and support my family if I'm not getting paid. I would get another job for a week, but that wouldn't make much sense. I want to spend as much time with Rachel and Darcy as I can before our schedules change."

"Slow down, honey. What is going on?"

Finn sighed. "Sam actually stuck to his word once and served us with paper. I need the money so I can get a good lawyer. I'm not going to just stand back and watch him try to take Darcy from us. Rachel has been through so much for Darcy and gave up so much to be a good mom. He can't just come and take her."

"We will be on the first flight out in the morning. I'm not going to leave the two of you until all of this is settled. I know that Rachel has to be a mess. That little girl is her world, much like you were mine. I know I would have been a mess had anyone tried to take you from me. I'm going to help you through this. Burt, I'm sure, will be very willing to help you. This is not going to be a loan. The two of you are trying to get on your feet as a married couple and you shouldn't have to be going through this. We want to help. I'll talk to him tonight and we will see you in the morning. Finn, I know this has to be hard for you, but you need to be as strong as you possibly can for Darcy and Rachel. Darcy is going to need some constant in her life. Try not to change things. She will know something is wrong."

"Thanks, mom. I'm worried. I know we are the best for Darcy, but he is her biological father. I'm afraid that they will give him some kind of custody because he gave her his genes. I wish she was mine, mom. I wish I had been the one that was her father. I would never put her through this. She is so tiny and precious. She doesn't need all of this. The only good thing about this situation is that she is too small to remember any of this happened."

"You are such a good father, Finn. I'm so proud of you. You have nothing to worry about. In most cases they side with the mother. Rachel has done nothing wrong. She has just been trying to protect her little girl. You have so many people that are going to be there to support you and help you through this."

"Can I please talk to Burt? I want him to know that I'm not just trying to take his money or anything. I know he isn't really my dad, but he is the closest thing that I have."

"Don't talk like that. We know you aren't just in for money. This is some serious business and you are just looking out for the welfare of your family. That is something that I am so proud of. Burt sees you as his son. You didn't see this, but at your wedding he was in tears as much as I was. He loves you like you are his son."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for always being there for me when I need you most. We really appreciate it. This is just something that should not be happening."

"Stay strong, Finny. Here's Burt."

Burt said, "Hey son. What is going on?"

Finn started to sniffle as the tears came. He couldn't stop them. He said, "We are in trouble. I hate to ask you of this, but could I possibly borrow some money. I promise I will pay you back as soon as I possibly can."

Burt could tell that something was wrong. "What is the matter?"

"Sam served us with papers. He is taking us to court and he is going to try to take Darcy away from us. I can't let him do that. I won't let him do that."

"You don't need to worry about that. Since I am a state representative I have to have lawyer at hand at all times. You can use my lawyer. I'm not going to let him take away my granddaughter from you and Rachel. The two of you are the best parents Darcy could ever have. I assume your mom and I are going to be on a plane to New York in the morning. I'll call Trevor when I get there and we will get this figured out. I'm not going to let you lose my granddaughter."

"Thank you so much. I promise I will pay you back."

"No you won't. we are family. I am going to help you out. You are like the other son that I always wanted. When you are in trouble you know that you can always come to your mom and I. we will always be there for you. Don't have another thought about this tonight. We have your back. Everything is going to be taken care of. Go ease your wife and daughter. We will see you in the morning."

"Thanks so much, dad."

"Anything for you, son."

The two of them hung up.

* * *

><p>Finn walked to the couch to see Rachel playing with a giggling Darcy. He said, "There are my pretty princesses. Nana and pops are going to be here in the morning to help us with our problems. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to work out. All that is going to come of this is the realization that Sam is not the right kind of father and he will be giving you the child support that he owes you. Rach, it is all going to be okay."<p>

Rachel stood up with Darcy and said, "We are so lucky to have you. Darcy, give daddy kisses for being as amazing as he is. We love him, don't we?"

Finn smiled as Darcy gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I love the two of you, too. Everything is going to be okay. We have nothing to worry about. We are all in this together."

Finn and Rachel fell asleep in their bed that night with Darcy between the two of them. Neither of them could leave her no matter what. They wanted to be as close to the little girl as they could be. They knew the comings weeks, possibly months, were not going to be easy for them. They wanted to give her all the love and attention they possibly could. They wanted her to be healthy and happy and know she was loved. A court notice was not about to change that.


	28. The Perfect Family

**Thank you for the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts and reactions. Thank you for reviewing and don't forget to this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Finn woke up the next morning to Darcy patting his face. He smiled and said, "Hey pretty girl. What a wake up for daddy."

Rachel rolled over and said, "Good morning. There is nothing better to wake up to than my two favorite people. Darcy, did you wake daddy up? I'm sure he just loved to wake up to a baby hitting his face."

Finn laughed. "I wouldn't have wanted to wake up any other way. I love waking up to my girls. We should probably start getting ready. Mom and Burt will be here soon. Plus I think our pretty little princess here is a little stinky."

Rachel said, "Whoa! I think you are right. You start getting dressed. I get her taken care of."

"Nope. I have this little girl under control. You start getting dressed. There are more things you like to do to get ready. I just need to change my shirt and pants."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks, baby. Darcy, be good for daddy. Don't give him any problems."

Finn got out of bed with the little girl and said, "Tell mommy not to worry. We got this under control. We'll pick you out a pretty outfit that nana and pops got you for Christmas. They will love to see you in it."

"That is a great idea. Everything they got her is so cute!"

"It helps that she is the cutest baby in the world. She makes everything so much cuter."

"You are biased."

"Nah. You can ask anyone and they will agree."

Rachel laughed as he walked out of the room with Darcy.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn went to answer the door together. As soon as they opened the door Carole took Rachel into her arms and gave her a long hug. Carole told her, "We are going to figure this out. Burt's lawyer should be here soon. We will talk all of this out and then you have nothing to worry about. We aren't going to let him hurt your little girl. Burt and I are going to stay until we have this all figured out. All you need to worry about is being the best mom that you can to that little girl."<p>

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much. Burt, I promise we will pay you back for you lawyer's services. I didn't mean to drag Finn into all of this."

Burt told her, "Don't worry about a thing. This is what families do for each other. He is being paid to help me. This is helping me. You are not going to be paying me back. We are going to get everything taken care of."

Finn said, "I'm not being drug into this. I don't even want to think about what would have happened had I not been here. He could have been hurting you all along. I love Kurt, but I don't know if he would have been able to fight him off. It makes me sick to think that he could have really hurt the two of you. That isn't going to happen on my watch."

Rachel said, "That is why I love you so much. You know exactly what I need to hear to feel better about any situation. You just know what to do to ease my worst fears and biggest stressors. There is no one else that has or ever will be able to do that for me."

Finn held both of the girls and said, "It is okay. We are going to get through this just like we have gotten through everything else that has ever been thrown our way. We are masters at getting through what needs to be done."

They walked into the living room. Finn laid Darcy down on the floor to play on her play mat. He wanted to hold Rachel in his arms for a while, while they were talking to his mom and Burt.

Finn looked at Rachel when he felt a tug on his pants. He blushed and said, "Rach, I love when you play footsies with me, but my mom is right there."

Rachel looked at him with confusion on her face. She said, "I don't know what you are talking about. My feet aren't anywhere near your legs." Both of them looked down to see that Darcy had crawled over to them.

Rachel squealed and picked her up. She said, "Baby girl! You are mobile. That is going to make things harder for us, but yeah! You are a moving baby!"

Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good job, cutie. You are ahead of the game. You are so smart. You know when you want some attention, don't you?"

Darcy was smiling and cooing at all the attention she was getting. They could tell that she was working on making noises, but they were still a ways away from becoming words that were recognizable.

Rachel smiled and said, "That is mommy's little girl. You are just so smart. That just shows that you don't need that man in your life. We did just fine without him. You are maturing faster than most babies do. We have Finny to thank for that."

Finn said, "That is what daddies are for. They are always there for mommies and their little girls. That is never going to change. No one is ever going to hurt you if I have anything to do about it."

Carole told them, "The three of you are the perfect family. Anyone with eyes would be able to see that. Darcy is in love with the two of you."

Burt said, "The two of you make me very proud. You show that there is hope for the next generation. Darcy is a lucky little girl to have people that love her so much."

Rachel said, "Thank you so much. Darcy, go see nana."

Darcy was placed back on the floor and she slowly crawled over to Carole.

Carole picked her up and kissed her cheek. She told her, "Look at you. You are getting too big too fast. Mommy and daddy have some baby proofing to do now that you are mobile and curious."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and asked, "When do you want to have another one?"

Rachel shot up and said, "What? Finn! We don't have the time or means for two babies right now."

Finn laughed. "Calm down, sweetheart. I don't mean right now. I just think we should have another baby before Darcy is three."

"Whoa. You have baby fever. Normally that is the girl's job. I can't be thinking about having another baby right now with all of this going on."

"I'm sorry, honey. I just love being a dad."

"You are great at it, too. We will have more kids, I promise. Just not any time soon."

"As long as you promise we will have more babies in the future. I want to fill up that charm bracelet with at least three more charms."

Rachel chuckled. "I think I like that idea."

"Good."

"I just don't want you to look at Darcy as the black sheep or the ugly stepchild."

Finn pulled her in so she was looking at him. He told her, "That would NEVER happen! In my eyes she isn't a stepchild. She has my name and I wouldn't' have it any other way. I'm in love with this little girl and that isn't about to change. My heart will only grow when we have more kids. Darcy is still going to be like my first child or with the next one we have I will be able to be there for the pregnancy and support you through it all. I'm not going to leave you to do this on your own like that scumbag did."

Rachel couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. She leaned over and kissed Finn. She looked over to see Burt and Carole doing everything they could to get Darcy to smile. She was laughing and squealing at the pair.

Rachel said, "I'm so glad the two of you are here. It is so nice to have family here."

Carole told her, "Honey, we will always be here for you. Rachel, we would have been there for you from the start. You are family. You always have been family. Even if you hadn't married Finn we would have been there for you."

"Thank you for that. Thank you for all of this. Darcy is so attached to the two of you already. I'm glad she is going to have a nana. My mother and I don't speak. It's nice to have a woman figure in my life."

"I'm here if you need anything."

Rachel stood up. "I'm going to start lunch. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Carole stood up as well leaving Burt to hold Darcy. She said, "I'll help you. I would love to help."

"Thank you. We can leave the men to baby sit for a while."

"I don't think we will have to fight them to do it. That little girl seems to have stolen some hearts."

"I believe you are right."

Rachel and Carole went into the kitchen and started lunch. Rachel was just so happy to have some family there. She was sure they were going to need it. One thing about Sam Evans was he stuck to his word, even if it was something that wasn't wanted. Rachel was worried about the outcome. She just didn't want anything to happen to her little girl. She wouldn't' forgive herself if she couldn't stop him from trying to take her daughter.


	29. Meeting A Lawyer

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) I really like it and I like where this story is going. I just hope you do as well. I hope it doesn't get too similar to my other stories and you will continue to support it. Enjoy! :)**

Finn and Rachel were sitting in at a table with Burt and Carole. Keely was watching Darcy for the afternoon while they met with the lawyer.

The lawyer said, "Hello. I'm Trevor Aarons. What is it we are here for today?"

Rachel said, "I have a five month old daughter. Her father served me with papers to g et visitation rights."

"Okay."

"Her father is has showed up at my home and at our wedding drunk. I can't trust him to take care of her without some kind of supervision. He told me he would get help, but our wedding just showed that he didn't keep to his word. I don't want my daughter to be subject to harm when she is so young and unable to defend herself if it came down to it."

"Tell me about when he showed up at your home."

"I kept the door closed for the most part because I could tell that something was amiss. Then he started yelling at me. He pushed past me to get in my apartment. Luckily my best friend was there and took my daughter into the nursery before he could touch her. He started banging on the door and demanding to see her, but my friend locked himself in the room with her until Finn could get there. Finn threw him out of the apartment. We only saw him after that when he showed up uninvited to our wedding."

"Okay. You say your friend was there?"

"Yes. Then another friend came in with Finn."

"We are going to need them to testify on your behalf. We are going to need to have people to testify that living with you is best for your daughter."

"Okay."

"We are going to need someone from the wedding to testify to that meeting as well."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Now your daughter is five months, correct?"

"Yes."

"Where was the father during the pregnancy? How did you know him?"

"We went to high school with him. He was one of my best friends. The night I conceived was a one night stand. We were at a party and my judgment was clouded. Things got out of hand and I ended up sleeping with him. Nine months later I welcomed the most important person into my life. When I first found out that I was pregnant I went to Sam and told him that I was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with me or the child. I became very self-sufficient with a little help from my best friend. When I found out the gender I thought I would give him another chance and told him the gender. That was when he flat out told me he wanted nothing to do with me or our daughter. I didn't talk to him again after that because that was what he wanted. Now he has come back thinking that I can just forget everything that he has done or should I say hasn't done in the last year and a half."

"Rachel, we are going to take care of this. There is no one in their right mind that would send your little girl with such a man. I recommend that you serve him with child support. If he wants to be involved, you will let him be involved. The man should be helping you financially."

"That is what I was hoping to do."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and asked, "How long do you think this is going to take? The last thing we want to do is put Darcy through more than she should have to go through. She is so tiny and innocent."

Trevor told him, "It is probably going to take a few weeks if not months. We are going to get through this the quickest that we can. I'm going to do everything in my power to help the two of you. It is no secret that the two of you want only the best for the little girl. We are going to make sure that she only gets the best. At most he will get supervised visitation."

Rachel said, "Thank you so much."

"Okay. I think that is enough for today. I will get those papers drawn to serve him for child support. I will call you if I need anything else. I can see that the two of you are itching to get home."

Burt stood up and shook the man's hand. He said, "Thank you so much, Trevor. I really appreciate all you do for us."

"It is not a problem at all. Everything is going to be okay. We will get things taken care of for you. There is no need for you to worry. Just relax and don't think about all of this. That is my job to take care of. I will let you know all the specifics as soon as I talk to someone. I assume you and Mrs. Hummel will be staying in New York?"

Carole spoke up and said, "Yes. We will be staying until all of this is figured out and behind us. Rachel's fathers will be joining us for the preliminaries and those such things when the time comes."

"I have a feeling a lot of people will be joining us. I can just tell that the two of you are much loved and will have many people there to support you."

Rachel said, "Thank you so much. I really need to get home to my daughter."

"Completely understandable. Get back to her."

Finn, Rachel, Burt and Carole left to make their way back to the apartment. All four of the adults were ready to see the little girl that was always on their mind. They just knew that she was worth everything in the world.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in the apartment and went straight to Darcy who was crawling around on the floor. She was definitely one mobile baby since she found the joys of crawling. Rachel had made Finn go out and buy baby gates, cabinet locks and other things that were needed to baby proof their apartment. She wasn't going to risk having her injured in any way.<p>

Rachel picked her up and kissed all over her cheeks. She said, "How is mommy's favorite girl? Were you good for Keely? Mommy missed you so much." Darcy started to giggle and cling to Rachel.

Finn walked over and said, "Hey! Let me at those chubby cheeks. I missed them, too." Finn kissed Darcy's cheek. There was just something about that little girl that melted his heart. He knew she would always be special to him.

Keely told them, "She was a little angel as always. Thank you for letting me watch her. I love all the time I can get with this little girl. She is so cute. She is just so happy all the time. I have never met a baby this happy."

Rachel asked, "So, her teeth did bother her? That has been our only issue for the last couple of days. The poor little thing was in so much pain the other night. It killed me."

"She was a little fussy, but that was it. I gave her a teething ring and she chomped on my finger for a little while, but other than that she was perfect. She is no trouble as always."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"No need to thank me. What did the lawyer have to say?"

"He doesn't think we have anything to worry about. We put up a petition for child support. He said at most he will get supervised visitation with her. I just can't let him be alone with her."

"I don't blame you there. That was some messed up stuff that he did. Just know that I will be here for you and I'll testify to anything you need me to."

"I really appreciate all your support. It means so much to me."

"Of course. That is what friends are for."

They all sat down and played with Darcy. None of them wanted to think about what was possibly going to happen in the future. They didn't feel like they needed to worry about the outcome, but it was always a terrible feeling in the back of their minds that it was going to go in his favor. They just couldn't let that happen.


	30. Making Head Way

**Here is a big turning point. This is the longest chapter yet. I hope all of you enjoy it. I really like this story and I hope you feel the same way. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I love them all. Here you go! Enjoy! :)**

Rachel was a nervous wreck. They were supposed to meet with Sam and his lawyer today. She didn't know what was going to come out of the meeting. She hoped and prayed that he showed up sober for once. She couldn't take much more of drunken Sam.

Finn came over and kissed her head. He told her, "Everything is going to work out, princess. We are going to get through this. Darcy isn't going to remember any of this when she gets older."

"I just hate that this is happening. It isn't her fault. She is so innocent and she doesn't have any idea what is going on."

"That is best for her. All she needs to know is that she is loved. It is all going to work out."

"I hate that we have to take her with us. I don't want him to see her until we get this figured out."

"Kurt and Keely would have watched her if they could have."

"I know. Just promise that you aren't going to let him touch her."

"Of course not. He is not going to touch either of my girls. You have nothing to worry about. I love you so much. I love the two of you."

"We love you, too. You are such a great daddy."

"Only because I have the most amazing girls. I promise we are going to get through this. Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"It's the stress. Darcy's teething and thinking about all of this is not allowing me to get much sleep. I'm lacking in that department. I just wish all of this would go away. I miss my happy baby and I miss when life was easy. I just don't understand why he is so determined to mess everything up. He wanted nothing to do with her before recently. I just don't understand."

"He is just seeing how special she really is. He sees that he is missing out on knowing the sweetest, most precious little girl in the world."

"Finn, I just don't know what I'm going to do. They wouldn't let him have her, would they?"

"Of course not. Everyone can see that he is not stable enough to take care of her. Not to mention he doesn't pay any child support."

"Thank you for being her for me, Finny."

"Of course, baby. You go rest for a few minutes. I'll go get Darcy ready the rest of the way and then we can meet mom and Burt. It is all going to be fine. You know I don't lie to you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Finn kissed her head and went to get Darcy dressed and ready for what was sure to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel and Darcy walked into the lawyer's office with Burt, Carole and Trevor. Sam, his lawyer and his parents were already sitting at the table with the mediator. Rachel instinctively held Darcy closer to her chest.<p>

Sam's mother, Mary, stood and said, "My granddaughter. Why would you keep her from her father and grandparents?"

Rachel knew better than to say anything. She just held Darcy that much closer and kissed her head.

The mediator said, "Ma'am, please sit down. We will get this started. It is our goal to try and get this sorted outside of court. It will be easier for the child and everyone else involved as well."

Rachel, Finn, Carole, Burt and Trevor sat down at the table. Rachel bounced Darcy on her lap making her giggle. She had to smile at the little girl that had no idea that anything was going on.

The mediator said, "Okay. What are we here for?"

Sam spoke up and told the man, "I want half custody of my daughter."

Rachel cringed. The man looked at Rachel and said, "Is this acceptable, Mrs. Hudson?"

Rachel ran her hands through Darcy's blonde hair that she inherited from her father. She said, "I cannot accept that."

"Please explain."

"Mr. Evans is not suitable to have the responsibility of such a young and innocent child. The only time I have seen him recently has been when he has been drunk. I cannot allow my child to be in his care when I am not sure what activities he will be taking part in. The welfare of my child is the top priority in this situation. I cannot allow her father to be such a terrible influence on her life."

Dwight Evans stood up and said, "That is my son you are talking about! He isn't some drunk!"

The mediator said, "Mr. Evans, please sit down. Rachel, what are you hoping to see happen here? What do you feel will be best for your daughter?"

Rachel replied, "I have nothing against supervised visitation as long as he promises to go get help. I don't want my daughter to go through life not knowing her birth father. I would never want to keep her from knowing someone that is part of the reason why she is even on this earth. It would be nice to have some kind of child support, but that isn't something that is a must. I just want to get this worked out. Samuel was one of my best friends and I hate that ended, but I cannot have someone in my life that is so hurtful. Darcy is the number one priority here. I have been very independent and that is not going to stop now."

Sam said, "You have to be kidding me! There has to be someone there to watch me while I am with my own daughter! That is ridiculous! I am a grown man and should be able to spend time with my own daughter without someone watching me."

Rachel practically growled. "It wouldn't have come down to this if I didn't have reasons to believe that you would harm her in any way. The only times I have seen you in the last year has been while you were drunk. How am I to know that you won't get drunk while you are with her and put her in immediate danger?" Rachel's voice was raised and made Darcy jump in her arms and snuggle into Rachel's chest. Rachel kissed her head to soothe her.

"I would never do that! I wouldn't drink while I was with her. You are the reason I am drinking! Do you realize that? You are so stiff and you are keeping me from my daughter. If you would let me see her I wouldn't have this drinking problem."

Rachel started bawling. She jumped out of the chair and left the room while holding Darcy.

Finn was furious. He said, "You think you are a tough guy, don't you? Do you like to see people crying? I can assure you that you are the cause of many of Rachel's tears. You were her best friend next to Kurt. You took advantage of her. She is so emotional, but she is so strong. She has had to be because you left her to fend off everything big in her life by herself. How can you believe that you will be good for Darcy if you only hurt her mother?"

The mediator said, "Okay. That is enough. Someone go out and get Mrs. Hudson."

Carole stood up. Mary stopped her and said, "I will get her."

Carole told her, "I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

"Please?"

Carole let her go. Mary walked out into the hall to find Rachel sitting on the floor crying over the little girl in her arms. The little girl was patting Rachel's face as if she was trying to soothe her. There was no denying that the little girl was happy with her mother and wanted to see her happy.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up and held Darcy even closer. She kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "It is going to be okay, baby."<p>

Mary stood there and asked, "What did my son do to you, sweetheart?"

She looked up at her, "He didn't tell you?"

"No. You tell me."

"He came to my apartment drunk and demanded that I let him in the apartment. Darcy was only four months old. I didn't want her to see him like that and be scared. He pushed me out of the way and ran to her nursery. I couldn't stop him. Kurt managed to get to the nursery and lock the door so he couldn't get to her. I was terrified."

"What happened to my little boy?"

"I would really like to know the same thing. I miss my best friend. He was always the one person I could trust. Then something changed. He isn't the same Sammy that I always loved. The way he is acting is not the Sam Evans that I trust and care for."

"I had no idea he had it in him to hurt you like that. You were the one that was always there for him. You, Finn and the Hummels were his biggest support system in Ohio."

"He was never like this. I just don't understand what could have changed him. I really do want him in Darcy's life. She needs to know her birth father. Just because she is a Hudson doesn't mean she shouldn't know her background as an Evans."

"Thank you, sweetheart. She is beautiful. I just want you to know that I am on your side. I can't support my son when he does the thing that he does."

"He doesn't think he needs help, but he does. I personally think he is home sick. When we would hang out he would always bring up Stevie and Stacy. I can tell that he misses them."

"They miss him, too. They found out about Darcy and they really want to meet her. Dwight and I would like the chance to see her if you will let us. I understand if you don't want us to know her because of the mess that our son as made. I can assure you that you will be getting support from us for this little angel. She is so well behaved and happy. You are doing a wonderful job, Rachel."

"Thank you, Mary. I appreciate it. You shouldn't have to be supporting her. Finn and I are doing well. It is okay."

"No it isn't okay. We will be helping you. Don't worry about it. We want to help our granddaughter and her mother. You and Finn have so much to worry about."

Rachel got light headed. She didn't know what was wrong with herself. She just thought it was the stress playing on her. She stood up and said, "I guess I should get back in there. Mary, I would really like for you, Dwight, Stevie and Stacy to meet Darcy. I just wish there was something I could do for Sam. I don't want him to be out of her life forever. I just want him to get help. Not for me, but for Darcy."

"I understand. Everything is always about your child when you are a parent. I just want the best for my baby. You want the best for yours. That makes you a wonderful mom. Rachel, we are going to get Sam help."

"That would be great."

Darcy looked at Mary and held her arms out. Rachel told her, "Darcy is a great judge of character. She knows who she likes. It seems that she knows that you are a good person."

Mary smiled. "We need to get back in there. I would love to hold her and get to know her soon."

"I would like that."

* * *

><p>The two women walked back in the meeting room with Darcy. Rachel went back to her place next to Finn. He stroked Darcy's cheek and took Rachel's hand.<p>

The mediator asked, "Mrs. Hudson, would you agree to a thousand dollars a month of child support and weekly supervised visitation? If not there is no choice but to take this to court. That is something that we would like to stay away from at best."

"That works. Is there any way we can have mandatory help for Sam? If he is going to be spending time with my daughter supervised or unsupervised I want to know that she is safe."

"I think that is fair. Mr. Evans?"

Sam sighed and said, "I will do anything I have to do to see my daughter. I don't want to miss more than I have."

"Then it is settled. If the two of you and your lawyers will sign the papers we can get them underway."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Sam looked down, "Yeah. Thanks."

Finn and Rachel stood up. Sam walked over and asked, "Do you think I could maybe hold her, Rach? I promise I haven't been drinking or anything. As soon as I leave here I am going to start looking for someone to help me."

Rachel had to smile. For the first time, Sam sounded like he truly cared about his daughter rather than just trying to get her from Rachel. Rachel handed her to him. Darcy immediately started to get fussy. Rachel said, "Shhh… Baby girl, mommy is right here. I'm not going to leave you. This is Sammy. Mommy and Finny are right here."

Sam asked, "What is the matter with her? I didn't do anything to her I promise."

"Calm down, Sam. She is teething. She has been fussy from the pain. You are doing well with her. Stop freaking out. That will make her more nervous. She is good with telling people's emotions."

Sam looked at her and before he could stop it a tear fell down his cheek. "She is so beautiful. How could you not love someone as cute as she is? I'm so sorry. I really am going to get help."

Finn stepped up and said, "I'm going to hold you to that. I'm not going to let you hurt the two most important girls in my world."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed Finn's nose. Then she got an overwhelming sickness feeling in her stomach. She ran off to the bathroom. No one knew what was wrong. They just hoped she was okay.

Finn stood close to Sam and watched Darcy in his arms like she was about to disappear. Dwight and Mary each took a turn holding her and commenting on her beauty. It was almost like it should have been from the start, but they weren't about to forgive Sam that easily. He had a lot of trust to earn back.


	31. Feeling Ill

**Thank you for the support. I hope you like the chapter. I hope you don't get bored with it. Let me know if you have any ideas. I love all your thoughts. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel and Finn got home after the meeting. Both of them were just glad they didn't have to take it to court. They didn't want to drag it out farther than it had to be. They were all about doing what was best and easiest for Darcy.

Rachel looked miserable. She had gotten sick at the lawyer's office. Everyone was worried about her. Mary and Dwight were coming over with Stacy and Stevie so they could meet their niece for the first time. Sam would be coming over for his first visit the next day. He wanted to see Darcy on her Valentine's Day.

Rachel was carrying Darcy. Finn said, "Baby, why don't you go lay down for a while? You look exhausted. I don't want you to stress anymore. This is all behind us now. I'll take care of Darcy. Mom and Burt are going to be here. Kurt and Keely are coming over. I'll call Puck and Quinn to let them know that things are settled."

"I can't do that. Darcy needs me. Plus Mary, Dwight, Stevie and Stacy are coming over."

"Honey, you really need to get some rest. I know for a fact that you haven't been sleeping and I'm worried about you. I want you to stay healthy for me. I don't want anything to happen to you. This stress is not good for you."

"Finny, I'm okay. If it will make you feel better I'll lay down on the couch with Darcy and not move a muscle. I just want to be around while everyone else is here."

"Okay. I guess that works. If you need anything I'll get it for you. That is what I am here for. I'm here to take away some of the things weighing down on you. You don't have to do anything alone anymore."

"I'm so thankful for that."

"Give me our girl. The three of us will go sit in the living room until people start getting here. Then I'll be the perfect host while you are relaxing and playing with our girl and getting to see Stevie and Stacy."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are, dear husband?"

"Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again."

Rachel smiled and got on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Darcy squealed between the two. Rachel laughed and said, "Do you want a mommy kiss too, baby girl? I think I can manage that." Rachel peppered Darcy with kisses making her giggle and squeal with excitement.

Finn laughed at the two and joined in with the Rachel and started kissing the little girl as well. It was something he would always enjoy. He truly loved his girls and couldn't remember a time he was truly happy before the two of them were in his life. He didn't want to remember that time. They were all that really mattered now.

* * *

><p>Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch. Darcy was asleep on her chest. Finn had to take a picture to keep for later. It was too cute to pass up.<p>

People started to show up. He ushered them in the apartment, but told them to be quiet. Stevie and Stacy both jumped in his arms and gave him a hug. He may not have been their big brother's biggest fan, but he still loved the two of them like they were his little siblings.

Carole said, "Oh. That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. How is she feeling?"

"She is still feeling pretty rough. She won't admit it. You can just tell by looking at her. She is starting to worry me."

Keely told him, "Rachel is just so independent. She wants to do everything on her own. It is probably just stress. She puts so much on her own plate without letting any of us help."

"You are right. Now that I work a better job I'm going to talk her into taking some time off. She deserves it."

Carole said, "I think that would be a good thing for her. I know she would love to have some time with Darcy."

Rachel started to stir. She held onto Darcy to make sure she was safe. Rachel smiled and said, "Hello. I'm so sorry I didn't welcome you all in."

Mary told her, "Honey, you need your rest. Are you feeling any better?"

Rachel looked at Darcy. "Not really. It will go away." The more Rachel thought about it the more it seemed like it wasn't going to be going away.

Finn told Rachel, "I think you should take the day off tomorrow and spend it with Darce. It would be good for the two of you."

"I think that is a good idea. What do you think sweet pea?"

Darcy cooed and gave Rachel a wet kiss on her cheek.

Stevie and Stacy walked over to Rachel. She asked, "Would you like to meet your niece? I bet she would love to meet the two of you."

Stacy walked over and said, "Hi, I'm Stacy!"

Rachel laughed and said, "This is Darcy. Would you like to hold her?"

Stevie and Stacy sat down on the couch. Rachel sat Darcy in Stevie's arms first. She started to whimper a little. Rachel said, "It's okay, princess. This is your Uncle Stevie. No tears with your aunt and uncle."

Stevie smiled and said, "She has our big lips. The poor little girl."

Rachel chuckled. "That just makes her special like the two of you."

Stacy said, "Don't forget Sammy! He has the big lips, too."

"That is very true."

"Can I hold her now?"

Rachel helped Stacy hold her. It was hard to believe that Stevie was 13 and Stacy was 9. They were getting so big from when all the glee kids had first met them.

Mary came over to take the little girl in her arms. She kissed the little girl's cheek and went to walk over to Dwight. The man hadn't had a chance to see his granddaughter up close. It was overdue. You could see the excitement in his eyes as he followed her in Mary's arms.

As soon as the man took her, Rachel sprinted off to the bathroom. That was the third time that day that she had lost the contents of her stomach. It was not something she was enjoying.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been in the bathroom for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. She crawled over to the door to open it. Keely was standing there. Keely walked in the bathroom and shut the door. Rachel couldn't help herself. When Keely found herself sitting next to Rachel on the floor Rachel gave her a hug and started sobbing.<p>

Keely asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

Rachel looked up at her and said, "I think I am pregnant again."

"Is that really a bad thing? You are a great mom. Finn is a great dad."

"I can't handle two children under the age of two. I don't have the means for that."

"Don't say that. You are a great mom and I know you would love another baby just as much as you love Darcy."

"We just got all of this Sam stuff figured out. Finn and I have only been married for less than two months. This is all too soon and too much."

"You won't know if you are until you have taken a test."

"I'll take one tomorrow while Finn is at the station. That will give me some time to figure out what is going on if I need to."

"I'll take off tomorrow and stay with you. I know you don't want to do this alone."

"Thank you so much."

The two of them stood up and went out to everyone else.

Finn walked over and asked, "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"I'm okay. I am going to take off tomorrow. I think I just need a day to relax."

"That would be good for you. Then I'll take care of you when I get home from work."

The two of them spent time talking to their guests. Rachel was glad that Darcy would get the chance to know her family. Things were starting to fall into place. She wasn't about to ruin the evening by telling Finn that she thought she was pregnant. That would be saved for the next day. She would take a test and decide if she needed to tell Finn to prepare for another baby or if the dodged the bullet.


	32. Valentine's Day To Remember

**I hope you like where the story is going. Many of you hoped that Rachel is pregnant. I hope you like where this story takes you. I'm sorry if it is too similar, or more different, than my other stories. It's just the way I like to write. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**R**achel woke up and sprinted to the bathroom. She knew that she was going to have something to tell Finn later that evening. There was no doubt in her mind that something was going on with her body. Before she could even think of anything else she lost the contents that were still in her stomach into the toilet. She felt Finn come up behind her and pull her hair out of her face. Finn rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

Finn said, "Baby, it's okay. I'm going to call in today and take care of you."

Rachel looked up at him. "No you aren't. You are going to go to work and save people from fires. I'm going to stay home today with our little princess. Then Sam is coming over tonight. I promise I'll be okay. You can call and check on me if you want to."

"Are you sure you can take care of Darcy today? Mom and dad are going to be in town a few more days. I'm sure they would take care of her for the day."

"No. I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'm a big girl. I am going to be okay."

"Okay. I can't help it. I just worry about my girl. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate that, baby. Now go get dressed. Darcy is going to be waking up to get fed soon. Then she is going to want to see her daddy before you go to work. Plus I want to see my man in his hot uniform."

Finn laughed. The two of them stood. Rachel brushed her teeth and washed her face. She hated being sick.

Darcy could be heard starting to coo. Rachel knew that was her call. She kissed Finn on the cheek and went to get Darcy. Rachel went in the nursery and said, "Hey baby girl. Good morning. Happy 1st Valentine's Day. We have to put you in your cute little onesy. Everyone is going to think you are adorable. Let's get you fed. You didn't wake us up last night. Thank you. I know daddy threatened you if you did. Just remember if you ever need mommy you can always wake her up, no matter what daddy says. It is okay."

Darcy giggled.

Rachel smiled and fed Darcy. Then she got her dressed in her little red and pink Valentine's Day outfit. It said, "Mommy's little sweetheart." It had a pink and red tutu. She looked adorable, as always.

Finn came in and said, "There are daddy's princesses."

Rachel said, "Isn't she pretty? She's all dressed up for her first Valentine's Day."

Finn took her in his arms and said, "She is the prettiest baby I have ever seen. She gets that from her mommy though. I don't want to leave the two of you. Darce, be good for mommy today. She doesn't feel good."

Rachel took her from him and said, "She is going to be an angel. Those pesky teeth have finally cut through and it is going to be a great day."

"Good. I love you both. I'll see you later this afternoon. Call me if you need anything."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. They told each other goodbye. Finn left for work and Rachel got ready for what was sure to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Keely came in the door. She found Rachel sitting on the couch bouncing Darcy on her lap. She said, "There are my favorite mommy and baby. How are the two of you today?"<p>

Rachel looked up at her and said, "I'm ready to find out if I need to be preparing myself for motherhood again."

"Then let's go get a test and we will find out. I'll be right there. What are you going to do to tell Finn? Today would be the most romantic day to tell him that he is going to be a father."

Rachel smiled at the idea. "I have an idea. I'm terrified, but I'm excited. I would love to have more children with Finn, but Darce is so little. She won't get the attention she needs. Finn will be all about the new babies because they are his by blood. I don't want Darcy to be the odd one out. He has to love her now because she is the only one we have. As soon as we add more to the family that will change."

"I really don't believe that. Finn loves Darcy. He is still going to love her even if you have more children."

"I just don't want to have to put him in that position yet. We haven't been married that long. This is just too much. He had to stand by me through everything that has happened with Sam. I just don't know how much more stress our relationship can handle."

"The two of you will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Finn looks at you with eyes full of love. You know that isn't going to change. He will love you, Darcy and your baby. He is a great dad and you know he wants to have more kids with you."

"You are right. It is a nice day outside. Do you want to go for a walk to the drug store?"

Keely smiled. "I would love to. I'll even buy it for you if you want me to. I know you may be apprehensive about it."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. I'll do it. Then when the baby is old enough I'll be able to tell them that I was there when you found out about them. That is special."

"I'll give you the money for it."

"Okay. It's a plan."

Rachel picked up Darcy and put her on her hip. She said, "Okay princess. Are you ready to find out if you are going to be a big sister? You would be the best big sister in the world."

The two women left the apartment with Darcy.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the side of the tub in the bathroom with Darcy bouncing on her lap. She was nervous and excited. She had come to the conclusion that no matter what the outcome was she was going to be happy.<p>

Keely was sitting next to Rachel rubbing her back. The timer on Rachel's cell phone went off. She stood up with Darcy and said, "Well, it looks like it is time for us to find out if you aren't going to be the only one." Rachel put her multitasking skills to work. She flipped the stick over and gasped.

Keely asked, "What is it?"

"My stomach is home to Finchel baby number one, but Hudson baby number two."

Keely squealed and hugged her friend. "You are going to be a great mom of two."

"I don't know about that."

"How are you going to tell Finn?"

"I have an idea. I think I am going to make him a special dinner. Then I have something else up my sleeve."

"I'll watch Darcy for you. The two of you should spend your first Valentine's Day alone."

"Sam is coming over to see her."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"I'll watch Darcy so the two of you can have a dinner to yourself. It is nothing for you to worry about. I want you to have a nice evening for the two of you before you see Sam."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

"I'll help you make dinner and then I'll take Darcy with me to my apartment."

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you moved into our apartment building."

"It is nice to be so close to friends. I am so excited for you. I can't wait to go shopping."

Rachel chuckled. "You are amazing. I need to start working on this special dinner. I bought Finn that game he has been wanting for his Xbox. I think he will have his mind on something else once I tell him this piece of information. I just don't know what is going to happen."

"You really don't need to think about that. Let's go put your little sweetheart down for a nap and I'll help you start getting things ready for dinner. I want to help you make this perfect."

"Thank you."

The two of them took Darcy to the nursery. Then they made their way to the kitchen and started working on the dinner that was about to change Finn Hudson's life forever. It had to be perfect in Rachel's eyes. She wanted it to be something Finn would remember forever.


	33. Saying The Wrong Thing

**Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you like it and my writing. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate all of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts. :)**

**R**achel was anxious. Keely had left with Darcy about a half an hour ago. Dinner was almost finished. She couldn't wait for Finn to get home.

Finn walked through the door and said, "Babe, I'm home. Where are my girls?"

Rachel walked out in her dress that she had worn their Valentine's Day in high school. It was special. It was the dress she wore the night her dads tried to change their mind about marriage for the first time.

Finn smiled when he saw her walk out of the kitchen. He knew that dress. It was special. It was the dress that was special to them. He said, "Hey beautiful. I love that dress. It is just as beautiful as you are."

Rachel walked over to him and asked, "Do you remember this dress?"

"Of course I do. Where is our little princess?"

"She went to spend some time with Keely. I thought it would be nice for us to have a quiet dinner to ourselves before Sam comes to see Darcy. I made you a special dinner and everything."

"Baby, you have been sick. You didn't have to do that. I should have been taking care of you."

"Nope. Your wife made you a home cooked meal. Don't knock it. Let's go eat. Then I have to give you your Valentine's Day present."

"You have to wait? Can't you give it to me now? I want to give you your present now."

Rachel laughed. "I want it to be perfect when I give you your present."

"Oh, it better be good. You have me curious."

"Let's go eat. I made your favorite. We have potatoes, corn on the cob and steak. Then I made chocolate cake for dessert."

"Are you trying to make me fat? I just got in shape to be on the squad."

Rachel laughed. "It won't hurt you to splurge tonight. It's Valentine's Day."

"You are very right."

The two of them walked into the kitchen where they found a table with candles lit and the lights dimmed. Rachel loved to use the dimmer switch that Finn installed for her. Finn pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her.

They sat down and had a lovely dinner together.

* * *

><p>They had finished eating. Finn started bouncing in his chair like a five year old. He asked, "Can I have my present now? Can I? Can I?"<p>

Rachel burst out laughing. "How can I say no to that?"

She got up from the table. Finn got up and went to get her gift as well. He couldn't wait to give it to her.

Rachel came back to the table as Finn did. He gave her a poorly wrapped gift. He told her, "I know I'm not the best at wrapping, but it is the thought that counts, right? I didn't know what to get you. Nothing topped the look you gave me when I gave you the family charm bracelet on Christmas. I just hope you like this."

"I'm sure I'll love it, Finny." She opened it to see a photo album of all the pictures that had been taken since he came back in her life. Pictures of the two of them, the two of them with Darcy and Finn with Darcy by himself. It was the perfect gift. She couldn't have thought of a better gift.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Finny, it is wonderful. I love it. I love you. It is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, Rach."

Rachel handed the gift across the table to Finn. She said, "Open the present first, then open the card."

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to open the card before the present?"

"Not this time. Just humor me."

Finn opened the present. He smiled when he saw that is was the latest Call of Duty he had had his eye on. He told her, "Thanks, babe. I know how stupid you think these games are. You really didn't have to get it for me."

"You wanted it and I wanted to make you happy. You have done so much for Darcy and I. You have given up so much for us. The least I could do was let you have your game. Now, open your card."

Finn opened the card to see on the outside,

"Happy Valentine's Day, daddy!"

The inside of the card said,

"A child has never been so lucky to have a daddy as we are to have you. Love, Darcy and Unnamed Finchel baby."

Finn had tears in his eyes. He looked up at Rachel and said, "This is the most special card I have ever received. I'll keep it forever. I love Darcy so much and I'm lucky to be her daddy."

"Sweetheart, who else is it from?"

Finn looked down questionably. "Unnamed Finchel baby?" Rachel just smiled as she waited for it to set in. Then Finn jumped out of his chair around to her side of the table. He picked her up and swung her around, "Rach, really?"

Rachel nodded. "I took a test today. That is why I have been so sick. Finny, you are going to be a daddy."

Finn pulled up Rachel's shirt and kissed her stomach. He said, "Hi baby. I'm your daddy. We are going to be best friends. It is going to be you, me and mommy."

Rachel gasped. She pulled her shirt down and ran to their bedroom in tears. She was so afraid of the situation at hand and she just couldn't look at him. Finn hadn't acknowledged Darcy as part of their life.

* * *

><p>Keely walked in with Darcy. She saw Finn sitting on the couch. His head was in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He had tried to get into their bedroom for over a half an hour. He hadn't had any luck.<p>

Keely asked, "Where is Rach?"

"In our bedroom. She is crying and I don't know what is the matter with her. Maybe you can get her to calm down and come out."

Keely handed Darcy to him and went back to their bedroom. Finn sat down on the couch and started bouncing Darcy on his lap making her giggle and start babbling to him.

Keely was back at Finn and Rachel's bedroom door. She knocked and said, "Rach, open the door."

Rachel opened the door and said, "Don't let him in."

The two of them entered the room and shut the door behind them. Keely asked, "What did he do? You were so happy earlier."

Rachel started sniffling. "He was so excited about the baby."

"Oh, Rach. That is a good thing. Why are you sad?"

"He started talking to my stomach and kissing my stomach. Then he said that me, him and the baby were going to be a family. He didn't say anything about Darcy. He doesn't want her."

"Rach… He is just excited. You know he loves Darcy. He is always going to love Darcy."

"When the new baby gets here he is going to be all over them. I don't want Darcy to be forgotten just because she isn't his. He is going to hate her and her adorable big lips. I just don't know if I can do this. I don't want him to decide he can't be with us. Then I'll end up in this situation all over again. I can't handle that."

"Finn would never do that to you. The two of you are forever. You know he didn't mean that."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Rach, come on. Finn loves you. He loves the new baby. He loves Darcy, too. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't want to be with you. He wouldn't have stood beside you during all the Sam drama."

"I guess. I just can't look at him right now. Where is my baby?"

"She is out in the living room with Finn."

Rachel raced out of the room. She got to the living room and practically growled, "Give me my baby!"

The tone in Rachel's voice scared Darcy and she started to whimper. Rachel took her in her arms and kissed her cheek.

Finn asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

Rachel told him, "Stay away from us. You don't want us anyway. Sam is going to be here soon."

"What are you talking about? I want you."

"You want me, but you don't want her. I just don't understand. I should have known as soon as we got pregnant you would forget all about Darcy."

"Rach…"

"No! You forgot all about her. Now you only care about YOUR baby. Maybe Darcy shouldn't be a Hudson. She shouldn't have your name if you aren't going to love her."

Then it hit him. He hadn't said Darcy's name. He got tears in his own eyes. "I didn't mean it! I promise, I didn't mean it. I love Darcy. I'm going to love her. She is just as special as the new baby is."

"How can I believe that?"

Keely came over and said, "The two of you have to get past this. You have a little girl to raise and a new baby on the way."

The doorbell rang. Rachel went to answer it. Sam was standing at the door with a big pink teddy bear holding a heart that read, "Princess."

Rachel smiled and said, "Come in, Sam."

Sam walked in. He could sense the tension in the room. He didn't know what to do about it. They weren't really friends anymore. Sam said, "I got this for Darcy. I figured since it is her first Valentine's Day she should get something special from her…umm…me. I heard you call her princess and I thought this would be perfect."

Rachel smiled. "That is so sweet, Samuel. She is going to love it when she gets bigger. Right now it is bigger than she is."

Sam blushed. "I think of that. I can take it back and get her something smaller that she can play with now."

"No. Sam, it is great. She likes it already. We can sit it on the floor and let her play with it. She loves to crawl. It will give her something to crawl to."

"Oh. Okay."

"Oh, Sam. This is our friend, Keely."

Sam smiled. "It is nice to meet you. I'm sure you have heard some pretty terrible things about me. I'm getting help. I want to be there for my daughter."

Rachel mumbled, "At least he loves her." No one heard what she said. She just put a smile on her face.

Keely told him, "It is nice to meet you. I'm glad you are getting help. Darcy is very special and you are doing the right thing to be in her life."

Rachel handed Darcy to Sam to hold. He asked, "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel told him, "I have been better, but I'm okay."

"Oh."

They all sat around and talked.

* * *

><p>Rachel got Darcy ready for bed alone. She climbed in bed. Finn got in bed beside her. He said, "Rach… What I said earlier, I didn't mean it. You know I love Darcy. I really love her. She is beautiful and amazing just like you. I'm so sorry that I said that this afternoon. I was excited and you know how I get when I get excited."<p>

"Finn, I don't want you to hate my daughter just because she isn't your blood. She is in love with you and knows you as her daddy. I understand that this baby is your first baby, but that doesn't mean it is your first child. When you married me, you married Darcy, too."

Finn had tears falling down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me."

Then Rachel lost it. "I would never leave you. I would never take your baby from you. We have a lot of things to get used to in the coming months."

Finn kissed Rachel and held her against his chest. The two of them had a lot of things to discuss and get used to before the newest Hudson baby came into the world.


	34. The Mess He Made

**Thank you for all the reads, reviews, alerts and such. I love them all and I hope you enjoy what is to come. Please leave your thoughts and let me know what you think. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She got up and went to the nursery to find Finn asleep in the rocking chair with Darcy asleep in his arms. He was asleep himself.

Rachel woke him up and said, "You need to start getting ready for work. I'll take her."

Finn blinked a couple of times and said, "I called in already. I'm going to stay home with the two of you."

"You should go to work."

"Nope. I'm here for the day. Mom and Burt are coming by later before they leave. I want to spend the day with you. I want to spend the day showing you how much I love you."

"I don't deny that you love me. It's Darcy that I'm worried about. She is so young. She needs a father in her life that loves her and will be there for her. I will not give my daughter up for you."

"Rachel! I would never ask you to do that. I just started talking without thinking. I love the two of you and I always will. Baby, it's going to be the three of us and the baby. I should have said that from the beginning."

Rachel sniffled as the tears started falling. "I overreacted. It's just so hard being a mom and now I'm pregnant again. I just didn't want you to leave me, too. I don't think I could have handled that."

"You won't have to. I promise, it is going to be okay. I'm here for the long haul. Darcy is going to have both of us. Do you think you should make a doctor's appointment? We can check on the baby."

"I don't want to take Darcy to daycare."

"I would never think of it. Rach, we need to talk about what is going to happen when the baby gets here. I think you should take some time off and be a stay at home mom. Maybe you could find a job at the daycare. Then you could stay with Darcy and the baby. I know how much you love to be home with Darcy. I really want you to have the chance to be home with her and new baby."

"I would love that, but we don't have the money for that."

"I'm getting paid well. I have money in savings. It is okay for you to take some time off. If we really need the money then you can go back to work. You stress yourself out too much. I want all of you to be comfortable. I think that would only really happen if you took time off and found a new job."

"I guess you are right. Let's make an appointment. Then we can tell Burt and Carole before they go back to Lima that they are going to be grandparents."

"They already are grandparents."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. She now knew why she loved him so much. He always knew the right thing to say to calm her in any situation.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on the examining table. The doctor walked in with her test results. He said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Hudson. It seems that you are about six weeks pregnant. Let's see if we can get a look at your baby."<p>

Finn was smiling like a fool as he bounced Darcy on his lap. The doctor was getting Rachel ready for the ultrasound. He kissed Darcy's head and said, "You are going to be a big sister! You are going to be a great big sister."

Darcy started to giggle and coo at him. She patted his face. Rachel looked up and smiled at them. The doctor said, "Okay. On the screen you will see your baby."

Finn moved closer to Rachel and took her hand while keeping a hold of Darcy. Darcy patted Rachel's face as she smiled at her. Rachel couldn't get the smile off her face. They really were a family.

The doctor said, "Oh my."

Rachel got worried and her head whipped to look at the screen. She frantically asked, "What is the matter? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

The doctor laughed. "No. There is nothing wrong with your babies."

Finn gulped. "Babies?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you are expecting twins."

Finn sighed and passed out still clutching Darcy to his chest. The change scared Darcy and she started to cry. Rachel forgot about the jell on her stomach and jumped into mother action. She grabbed Darcy in her arms and reassured her that she was okay.

Finn came to about a minute later. Rachel giggled and said, "Welcome back, sweetheart."

Finn exclaimed, "Darcy!"

Rachel held her and said, "She is fine. You did a good job of protecting her head when you went down. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. How are you feeling, momma?"

"Okay."

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "I'll make a couple of copies of this and the two of you can be on your way. I'm sure you have a lot of things to discuss in this situation."

Finn and Rachel just nodded. When the doctor left Rachel slapped Finn on the arm. Finn rubbed his arm and said, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You just couldn't get me pregnant. You had to get me really pregnant. How are we going to take care of three kids? I mean we are only going to be 21 after the babies are born. Oh, Finn! I don't know if I can do this."

"Babe, we got this. It was something that was meant to happen. We are going to have beautiful babies. You know that. Darcy is going to be a great big sister."

"I'm scared, Finny. So much is going to change. Darcy is just going to be over a year old when the babies get here. She needs attention, too."

"She will get it. We aren't going to forget about her because of the new babies. She is still our daughter and she will get all the care she needs."

"Thank you."

"I'm always here. I WILL always be here. Let's get out of here. We get to tell my mom and Burt tonight. Kurt is going to blow a gasket. Then there is Keely, Puck and Quinn. They have to know. Rach, this is really happening."

Rachel laughed. "Slow down, daddy. They will all know. Keely already knows. She was with me when I took the test."

"Okay. Let's go home."

Rachel linked her arm through Finn's as he carried Darcy out of the doctor's office. They really were going to be the world's most perfect family. Anyone with eyes would be able to see that.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking the apartment with Darcy. She hadn't had her nap for the day and she was fighting sleep. The little girl was smart. She knew her nana, pops and Kurt would be coming to see them.<p>

Rachel said, "Come on, sweet pea. We aren't going to forget you. You need to take your nap. Daddy is finishing dinner so that mommy can be with you. It's okay. Mommy isn't going anywhere. I love you, Darce."

Darcy buried her head in Rachel's chest. Rachel swayed back and forth humming to her. Darcy's eyes slowly started to droop closed. Rachel didn't want to disturb her so she kept pacing and swaying with the little girl.

Finn came out and said, "The spaghetti is done."

Rachel looked down and said, "Shh… She is finally out. I can't get myself to put her down. I think she knows something is going on. I don't want her to feel left out or not loved. She is my little girl and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Neither of us is going to let this happen. She is still going to be our little princess. She is going to have a personality like yours. There is no way anyone is going to be able to forget someone with your personality."

There was a knock on the door and Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine and Keely came in.

Rachel smiled and said, "Hello. It is nice to see all of you."

Carole smiled and said, "There is my favorite granddaughter. Aww… She is so cute."

Rachel laughed. "She is getting heavier. I'm glad all of you could come." Rachel readjusted the little girl the best she could without waking her.

Finn said, "Okay. Let's get to eating. I didn't make dinner for no reason."

Kurt said, "I don't know if I can eat that. If Finn made it I am worried."

"Hey! Rachel has taught me how to cook. Plus I haven't had to use any of my firemen skills yet. That is a good thing."

All of the adults laughed and went to the little kitchen to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Everyone was finished with dinner. Carole spoke up and said, "Okay. The two of you have that look on your face like you want to tell us something. Sam didn't do anything yesterday, did he?"<p>

Rachel told her, "No. It was a lovely visit. Darcy took him very well."

Burt asked, "Then what is going on?"

Finn said, "Rachel and I are expecting. We found out today."

All the adults started squealing. Then Rachel said, "Its twins!"

Carole gasped and held Darcy to her chest even tighter. She looked at Burt and said, "We need to start looking for an apartment or house here. I'm going to have grandbabies."

Rachel's face dropped. Finn could tell that she was upset. He was upset himself. Now he knew why Rachel was so upset with him before. It hurt when people didn't realize that she was his daughter. He said, "Mom, you already have a grandchild."

Carole looked down at Darcy smiling up at her. She said, "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

Rachel stopped her and said, "She isn't your blood. I understand. If you will excuse me. I think I am going to go to bed. I'll get Darcy ready for bed. Good night everyone." Rachel took Darcy from Carole and went back to the bathroom to run her a bath.

* * *

><p>Rachel is lying in her bed with Darcy curled into her side. Rachel was running her hands through the little girl's hair as she started to lose herself to sleep.<p>

Finn crept into the room. He got into his pajama pants and laid down in bed. He leaned over and kissed Rachel's head. He said, "Rach…"

"I really don't want to hear it. Darcy is NOT going to be the ugly stepchild. I am not going to let her be forgotten. Darcy wasn't lucky enough to get your genes. She can't be punished for that. I hope you know every time the twins get something from Carole I'm getting something for Darcy. There is going to be no favoritism here. All THREE of them are our children."

"Rach, mom didn't mean it. She loves Darcy. You know that. It was just a slip up."

"This is not something that you can just slip up on. She is a child that needs affection. What is going to happen when she gets older and all she hears is how much her brothers or sisters are loved more than she is just because she has a different father. I was afraid this would happen. I should have stayed single."

"How can you say that?"

"How can you not expect me to be upset when people forget that my daughter exists?"

"No one could ever forget her. Rachel, it is just different."

"It is different because she isn't yours! I just can't do this tonight."

"Fine!"

Rachel could tell he was upset. She didn't blame him. She knew he loved the two of them, but it was different for him now. He was going to be a biological father for the first time. That did make it different for him.

Rachel fell asleep that night in tears as she held her daughter to her chest whispering words of love to her. Little did she know, Finn was falling asleep on the other side of the bed in tears as well because of the mess he had made.


	35. Girls' Day

**Thank you for all the support. I'm sorry for the late update, but with all the tornadoes yesterday my mind was on other things. Luckily I was at school and not in my hometown that was hit pretty hard. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can give me some ideas on what to do. I'm running out of them. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel woke up the next morning without Finn next to her. Darcy was wide awake and patting Rachel's face. She forced a smile and said, "Hey baby girl. Mommy is so happy that she got to wake up to you. If I don't get to finish college at least I have you. Mommy is sad today. Will you make it better? Huh? Will you?"

Darcy gave Rachel a big, wet kiss on the cheek. Rachel laughed. "That's my baby. Mommy loves you. Mommy made daddy mad last night. I said something I didn't mean to, but mommy was upset. You know mommy loves daddy, right? She really does love daddy. I don't know what I would do without him, Darce. He took to being your daddy so quickly. It just made me sad when he forgot you for that one moment when he was so excited for the new babies. Then when nana forgot you too I didn't know what to do. Mommy is emotional and is just not herself. Mommy loves you so much. Your little brothers or sisters are going to be loved too, but you are special. It has been the two of us no matter what and that is how it is going to be. No matter what you will always have me. We will always have each other."

The phone rang. Rachel leaned over and answered, "Hello?"

Quinn said, "Okay. What is going on with you and Hudson?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He called Puck crying this morning and he made me talk to him because you know that Puck just can't handle emotions. Rachel, what is going on?"

Rachel sighed. "We're pregnant. We are having twins."

"Oh dang!"

"Finn and Carole both forgot Darcy when they talked about the new babies and what our family would be like. I'm just afraid that Darcy will be forgotten. She is a baby. She needs love and attention as much as the new babies will. I'm worried that Finn will come to only love HIS kids. I don't want this to turn into one of those awful fairy tales where the stepchild is the outsider and has to fight for love. Darcy's life has been anything but easy and she is only turning seven months. Her dad has issues and only really knows Finn as her dad. Now he is absorbed in the new babies. I'm jug afraid he won't give her a second thought. Every little girl needs a good dad in her life. What if Sam doesn't get any help? Who will Darcy have then?"

"Whoa! Momma, calm down. I'm coming to New York. I'll skip my classes."

"Why would you do that? You hate me."

"I wouldn't say I hate you. It is more like you aren't my favorite person. Rachel, it isn't easy being pregnant. I can only imagine what it is like to be a young mom with two babies on the way. I really want to be there for you. Finn and Puck are best friends. Either way you look at it, we are going to have to deal with each other. Who knows maybe we can become friends at some point."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I know if I needed you to come to Connecticut you would be there for me even if you don't like me. It's just something you do. We can go shopping. Shopping always helps."

Rachel laughed. "I think that might help. You wouldn't mind if brought Darcy, would you?"

"No. I don't see you leaving her any time soon. Rach, I know it isn't going to be easy, but you and Finn are meant for each other. We could all see that. I wasn't happy to see it, but there is no denying that you love each other."

"Quinn, I told him that it would have been better if I would have stayed single."

"Oh Rach. You broke the giant's heart. Now I know why he was crying earlier. He loves you. I'm on my way to my car. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Be careful. The last thing we need is for you to have another car accident."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you and the little princess soon."

The two of them hung up. Rachel got out of bed and got Darcy ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the door as soon as Quinn knocked. Rachel was bouncing Darcy in her arms. She said, "Come in."<p>

Quinn smiled and said, "She just keeps getting cuter. She is going to have all the guys all over her."

Rachel laughed. "We will see about that. Are you ready to get out of here? I need to get my shopping on? Maybe it will help me come up with something to say to Finn to apologize. My hormones are ahead of themselves."

"You are carrying two babies. It is understandable."

"I hope Finn believes that, too."

"Rach, you can't blame everything on yourself. You are going through a lot of changes. Let's get your mind off of it and get our shopping on."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked in the apartment with Darcy and all their bags. Finn was sitting on the couch. Rachel was holding Darcy in her arms. Darcy saw Finn and held out her arms, "AHHH!"<p>

Rachel chuckled. "She has been doing that all day. I guess that is her way of asking for you."

Finn stood up and walked over to her. He took Darcy in his arms and kissed her cheeks. He asked, "How was your day?"

Rachel said, "It was good. We bought some things for the babies. I promise I didn't go overboard and I left all the big purchases for when the two of us could go out and we know the gender."

Finn gave her a quick kiss. "That is fine, Rach. I can't wait to see what you got. I'm so sorry I left this morning without saying goodbye. It made for a terrible day and I'm never going to do it again. We are going to get through all of this. Did Miss. Darcy enjoy her day with the big girls?"

Quinn said, "We had so much fun. It was a nice day. I'll leave the two of you alone. Finn, be easy on Rachel. She is the home to your babies and they are playing havoc on her body. Rachel, don't be too hard on Finn. He doesn't understand how this pregnancy thing works. The two of you are going to have a lot to get used to and even more when your babies get here."

Finn told Rachel, "I am so sorry for everything that happened. I should have been more sympathetic to your feelings. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you more than anything and I can't wait for our babies to get here so we can be a family of five."

Rachel wiped away her tears. "You are the sweetest man alive. I love you so much. You are going to be a great dad. Our babies are lucky."

Quinn said, "I'm going to head back. I need to get back to Puck. I have something to tell him."

Rachel gasped. "You didn't tell me! Are you pregnant?"

Quinn laughed. "Yes. I'm about two months pregnant."

"Ahhh! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm still coming to terms. We have been in this place before and I'm worried. I don't want to give up this baby. You would have thought I would have learned from the last time."

"I'm here if you need me. I'm going through it, too."

"That would be nice. I really need to go back to Puck. I'll call you after I tell him."

"Okay. Let me know." Rachel and Quinn hugged. Then she left.

Finn asked, "When did the two of you end up being friends?"

"I don't know. It just kind of happened today." Rachel got an overwhelming sickness feeling in her stomach. She started to gag and said, "Darce needs changed. I'm sorry. I would do it, but the smell is setting off my morning sickness." Then she went running back to the bathroom.

Finn took Darcy into the nursery. He said, "Okay, baby girl. It's time to make you smell good again. We don't want to make mommy feel sick again. We have to make you smell like a pretty baby again. You know we love that fresh baby smell." He tickled her stomach and she started to giggle. He laughed in return.

Rachel came to the door and asked, "Am I safe?"

Finn laughed. "Yes. You have nothing to worry about, momma. She is all clean and smelling like roses. Okay, not technically."

Rachel walked over and said, "I'm sorry, princess. Mommy didn't mean to run away like that. Your stinky made mommy's stomach upset. It will be over soon, hopefully. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Your little siblings like making mommy sick, but it is good when she is sick. Your little siblings are getting bigger."

"I guess I am on diaper duty for the next month or so, huh?"

"I would prefer not to puke on my daughter."

Finn chuckled. "I got your back, babe."

"I'll still have to change her while you are at work. I was thinking about it today and I really think it would be nice to have some time with Darcy before the babies are born. It would be nice to take a break from work for a while. If we hit serious money problems then I'll find a less stressful job that will allow me more time at home or something."

"I think that is a great idea. You can quit tomorrow and then you have nothing else to worry about. I love you. I'm just sorry that NYADA is not in the cards right now."

"It's okay. Our family is more important. I love you, too."

Darcy was just looking up at the two of them. Rachel said, "I love you too, princess."

"Daddy loves the little girl, too. Let's have a family night. We will all cuddle on the couch. It will be like those cheesy movies that I hate when you watch."

Rachel laughed. "You are amazing. I think the two of us would love to have a night with daddy."

So that was what they did. The spent the night clinging to each other as they sat on the couch. Rachel and Finn couldn't have been happier. They were where they needed to be. They knew things were going to be difficult, but they had to be ready for all the changes that were coming their way.


	36. Making Plans

**I'm sorry for the late update. This week is just as stressful as finals week. I have so much to do before spring break comes my way. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the review that gave me the idea of this chapter and the next. It helped in my motivation to write. Enjoy! :)**

**R**achel was four months pregnant and miserable. Darcy was getting bigger and harder to take care of alone during the day in her pregnant state. She was eight months old and learning more each day. She hated that she couldn't be the mother Darcy needed.

It was the end of April and it was beautiful outside. Rachel decided she was going to take Darcy for a walk so both of them could get out of the house on the beautiful and warm day. Rachel went back to the nursery and said, "Hey pretty girl. I see you are awake. Let's get you a snack and then we can go for a walk. Let's go surprise daddy at work. I'm sure he would like to see you. Mommy needs out of this house on such a pretty day."

Rachel was pushing Darcy's stroller down the street of New York. She got to the fire station. It was the first time she had ever been to the station and she was a little nervous. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to be there, but she was really missing Finn and she was willing to risk it.

A man came over and asked, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Hello. I'm looking for Finn Hudson. Is there any way I could see him for a few minutes?"

The man smiled and took her in the building. The guy went in and yelled, "Hudson! You have a visitor!"

Finn came out from behind a door in his uniform. Rachel didn't know if she could blame it on the hormones or not, but he really looked good. Finn came over and said, "Hey baby. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Rachel gave him a quick kiss before he got Darcy out of the stroller. He told her, "We are fine. It was such a nice day and we were out for a walk. We missed daddy, didn't we, princess?"

Darcy looked Finn in the eye and said, "Da! Dada!"

Finn's eyes got big and said, "Did she just say what I think she did?"

Rachel chuckled. "She did. I'm too excited to be jealous that she didn't say mama first. I can't believe how big she is getting. I just want to keep her my little girl forever. It isn't fair. She is growing up too fast."

A tear escaped Rachel's eye. Finn said, "Stop that. We are going to have two little ones soon and we will need her to grow up." Finn looked at Darcy, "You are just getting too big. You are always going to be our princess though. No matter what the new babies are you will be our one and only princess."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a good dad. Thank you. We should probably leave you alone. You need to get back to work."

"Nope. This is the first time you have been to the station. You haven't met anyone. I want you girls to meet the guys. They hear me talk about the two of you all the time and it is about time that they met you."

Finn took Rachel's hand as they walked through the building to the break room. He said, "Guys, I would like you to meet my girls. This is Rachel and our little girl, Darcy."

All of the guys waved and were introduced. A man came over to her and said, "Hi. I'm Luke. If you ever get tired of Hudson I would be willing to fill in for him."

Finn slapped his arm and said, "Dude!" He looked at Rachel and said, "Don't listen to him. He is married with a little girl. Then he has a little boy on the way."

Luke told her, "I'm sorry. Your man is just so easy to mess with. We all have a good time with it."

Rachel laughed. "Oh, that is my favorite past time."

"Hudson, I like her. You need to get her out of hiding more often and share her with the world. Are the two of you going to the ball this weekend?"

Rachel looked at Finn. "There is a ball this weekend?"

"Yeah. I didn't think you would want to go. You have that thing about keeping Darcy on a schedule and our Friday nights are spent with her and Sam. I didn't want to confuse her or anything."

Rachel didn't know whether to be angry or think it was sweet. "Actually, Sam called and said he had plans for Friday night and was hoping we could switch to Saturday or Sunday for him to see her."

"Oh? Do you want to see if Keely can watch the princess for the night so that we can go out on the town?"

Rachel smiled. "I think I'll call her when I get home. Then I'll go out and find a nice dress this afternoon. I'm sure Darcy would love to help me choose."

Finn laughed. "Okay then. No worries. Then it looks like the Hudson's will be partying Friday night."

"There isn't much partying a four month pregnant woman can do. It will still be fun. I'll make sure of it."

"Darcy and I are going to go look at dresses. We will see you at home later. We have kept you from your work long enough. I love you, baby."

Finn kissed Darcy and put her back in her stroller. Then he said, "Bye princess. Be good for mommy. Bye mommy. Take care of our munchkin and our little buns in your oven."

Rachel sarcastically laughed. "You think you are so funny. We will see you at home. Can you bring something home? I don't feel like cooking."

Finn kissed her. "It would be my pleasure. I will see you girls later. I love you."

"Love you too, Finny." Rachel left with Darcy to find a dress.

* * *

><p>Rachel had found a dress and went ahead and bought it. She was so excited to get a night out with her husband and his coworkers. Rachel stopped by Keely's apartment. She opened the door and said, "There are the best Hudson girls. What's up? You are glowing."<p>

Rachel asked, "I hate to ask, but could you possibly watch Darcy on Friday? Finn has the fireman's ball and we were hoping to go. We would ask Kurt to watch her, but he is out of town visiting Blaine."

"Oh Rach. I'm supposed to hang out with a friend on Friday."

Rachel's heart broke. She tried to hide it. "Oh. That is fine. We asked on short notice. We just won't go. Don't worry about it. Thanks anyway."

"No. I don't think so. You and Finn need a break. I have watched my favorite girl since Valentine's Day. I would watch her with my friend, but I don't think you would like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been meaning to tell you, but I didn't know when the right time would be."

"You are my best friend. Just tell me."

"That friend that I am hanging out with on Friday…"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sam."

"Sam? As in Darcy's dad, Sam? As in the Sam that tried to fight me for custody, but was found incompetent to have a child by himself. Keely, what is going on?"

Keely got tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but you were going through so much. I didn't know how to tell you without hurting you. You are close to the only friend that I have and I didn't want to lose you."

Rachel sighed. "You are my best friend. I just wish you would have told me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He is doing so much better. He is going to AA every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. We were actually going to go out on a date Friday. I'll cancel. You and Finn need the time out before the two other munchkins get here. I know you won't leave them."

"I hope I don't regret this. Why don't you and Sam watch her together? Just don't let him anywhere near alcohol. If he has had any kind of drink before he comes Finn and I will stay home and you can deal with him."

"Rach, he is doing really well. He hasn't had a drink since the day the judge decided he could weekly visits. He is doing it for Darcy. He really loves her. He has the picture you gave him in his wallet and she is the background of his phone."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad. I was hoping that would happen. She really needs him. She started talking today. She called Finn dada today."

"That is great. What is she going to call Sam?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Sammy until he shows that he is truly past his old self. I need something to really prove that he is over all his partying and such. Hopefully you will be a good influence on him. I don't want him to go back to his old ways. I may be married to Finn, but I will always care about Sam."

"I know what you mean."

"I need to get Darcy upstairs to get changed. I'll talk to you later."

"I promise Friday will be okay. I'll call you if we need you."

"Okay. I will talk to you later. Call Sam and tell him he is having a date night with a baby. I'm sure he is going to just love that."

"He really will. Bye guys."

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the couch while Darcy crawled around. Finn came in and said, "I come bearing food for all people that can walk on two feet."<p>

Rachel chuckled and stood up. She kissed Finn and said, "Welcome home, baby. We are all set for Friday. I have a dress. Keely and Sam are watching the princess."

"Wait… Keely and Sam?"

"Yep. They were supposed to have a date on Friday."

Finn chuckled. "Good job princess. It's not just daddy you are stopping from dating. I bet he is going to love that."

"Be nice."

"I'm trying really hard. It's getting some better. So, Sam and Keely?"

"Yeah."

"I never saw that one coming."

"Me neither. I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with you and our little girl."

"Don't forget our little buns in your oven."

"I never could. They are laying right on top of bladder as a little reminder."

Finn kissed Rachel. "Let's get some food in your bellies. You eat and I'll feed our princess. I missed her today."

"I need to call Quinn later and check on her. Remind me."

"Okay. I need to talk to Puck, too. Let's eat. I'm starving."

The two of them ate and spent the rest of their evening with their favorite eight month old baby.


	37. Night At The Ball

**Thank you for sticking with this story. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I am not disappointing. Please leave your thoughts. I love them all. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and where it takes you. Always leave ideas. :)**

Rachel and Finn were in their very best getting ready for the firemen's ball. They were standing outside the door of Keely's apartment. Rachel was nervous. Finn said, "Baby, she is going to be fine. Keely won't anything happen to her. We are only going to be a block away in case she needs us. She will be fine."

"You are right. I'm just so hormonal and protective of her. She's my little girl. I just hate to leave her sometimes."

"We don't have to stay the whole time. I just want to make an appearance for a while. I promise it is going to be okay. Darcy is going to be happy and safe while we are gone. If she isn't I kick some butt."

Rachel laughed. "Okay."

They knocked on the door. Keely opened it with Sam right beside her. Keely said, "Hey guys. Darcy is going to be just fine. I promise. I'll call if she needs anything. The two of you need to have a nice night on your own."

Sam told them, "I promise I will touch her in the minimum. I'm just glad you are letting us watch her. I guess tomorrow is off. I'll take any time with her that I can get."

Rachel said, "Please don't be like that. You can still come tomorrow. I expect you to give her love tonight. She is a bit clingy. She loves hugs and I expect her to still get all the hugs and love I would give her if I was with her."

"Of course. I love her. She is the reason why I am going through all the things I am. I love her so much. She is a little princess and she is going to be treated like it." Sam stepped up and said, "Come here, Darcy. Let mommy and Finny go party. You get to spend time with Sammy and Kee."

Darcy started kicking and clinging to Finn. She said, "Dada! Dada!"

Finn kissed her head and said, "It's okay, princess. You are going to be fine. You know Sammy and Kee. Mommy and daddy will be back before you know it. They aren't going to hurt you. It's okay, baby."

Rachel gave her a kiss. "Mommy loves you princess. We will be back to get you later. Mommy wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Keely said, "Come her, princess. Come see Kee." Darcy sniffled and went to Keely and buried her head in Keely's shoulder. It broke Rachel and Finn's hearts.

Finn said, "Rach, we really need to go."

"Okay." They said goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel got to the ballroom. Finn said, "Babe, I can't get over how beautiful you look in that dress. You look so hot."<p>

Rachel smiled. "A pregnant girl needs to hear that every once in a while. I love you so much. You know just what to say when life gets hard. I can't believe we are having two babies. They are going to be here in five months if all goes as planned."

"You make for one sexy little momma."

"Oh stop it. You are just pushing it."

Luke came over and said, "Hello Hudsons. This is my wife, Roselyn."

Rachel smiled. "It is very nice to meet you. I look forward to meeting more wives. I have been a terrible fireman wife."

Roselyn laughed and told her, "It seems that you have been busy. When are you due?"

Rachel rubbed her stomach thoughtlessly. "Five months. We are having twins."

Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He said, "This is our little girl at home."

Roselyn said, "She is beautiful. Those blonde curls and that little smile is just so adorable."

Luke spoke up, "We will have to have dinner and the kids can have a playdate." He pulled out his own wallet and showed them the picture of his little girl.

Rachel asked Roselyn, "When are you due?"

Roselyn chuckled. "This little man is supposed to be here in two months."

"Oh my goodness. You are getting so close."

"Yes. We are getting so excited. Lily is so excited to meet her little brother."

"That is great."

The four of them went on to have a good time.

* * *

><p>Keely was sitting on the floor with Darcy. She was getting her to crawl everywhere. Sam was sitting on the couch. Keely said, "Sam, why don't you come down here and play with us?"<p>

Sam said, "Uh… I don't know if that is such a good idea. She doesn't like me and I don't want to make things worse. She cries every time I get too close to her."

"She needs to get to know you. It's okay. She will be fine with you. She just needs to be able to see you and know that you are a good guy. That won't happen if you won't get close to her."

"She is so tiny. I don't want to break her."

Keely laughed. "You won't break her. Get down here right now."

Sam got on the floor next to Keely. Darcy came crawling over to them with her favorite stuffed toy. She crawled up on Sam's lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and held her to his chest.

Keely told him, "See? You are great with her and she is comfortable. I have to take a picture of this so you can change the background of your phone. Sam, I'm so glad you are changing for her."

Sam told her, "I want to be someone she will be proud of. I don't want to just be the guy that she tells everyone is her drunk dad. I don't want that."

"You are better than that. I wouldn't be hanging with you if I didn't think that you were and are changing."

"Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for talking Rachel into letting us watch Darcy tonight. It isn't the date I had planned, but it has been an amazing night nonetheless."

"I agree. Okay, Miss. Darcy. It's time to get you in your jammies and to bed."

Darcy clung to Sam. He stood up and the two of them went back to get Darcy into her pajamas and in bed until Finn and Rachel came to get her.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had just finished dancing. Rachel said, "Babe, I'm getting tired. Would you be opposed to going home? I really miss my baby and my feet are killing me. I just want to lay down in our big bed and go to sleep while I still can."<p>

Finn kissed her head. "That is fine. Lets go tell everyone goodbye and we will get you home. I miss our little princess, too.

Rachel kissed Finn and they went to tell their new friends goodbye for the evening.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel got to Keely's apartment. She opened the door and said, "Hey guys. Darce went down an hour ago and hasn't woke up since. She has been an angel as always. We didn't have any problems."<p>

Rachel asked Sam, "How did you do, Sam?"

"Rachel, she is awesome. I love her. I can't believe how big she is getting. she is on the move. She kept calling for Finn though."

"She is working on her words more. I can't even get her to say mama yet. The only thing she says is dada and that just happened a few days ago. She should start talking more now."

Finn said, "We should really get the two of you home, or should I say four. You need to get some rest." Keely brought them a sleeping Darcy. Rachel took her and softly kissed her head.

Finn and Rachel told them goodbye. They went up to their apartment and got Darcy settled in bed. Both of them were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow themselves.


	38. Gender Reveal

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and love shown to this story. I appreciate them all. Thank you for sticking with the story and the lack of updates that have come lately. I am starting to hit a block. Thank you for the few ideas that I have gotten in reviews that may be coming up in the story soon. I hope you will review and let me know what you think and something you may want to see in the future. Enjoy!**

**R**achel was sound asleep. Then she felt a constant tapping on her arm. Then it was followed with, "Babe? Babe? Rachie, wake up."

Rachel loved Finn, but she didn't know why sometimes. She was five months pregnant with his offspring and he wouldn't let her sleep. She was about to give him a piece of her mind. She groaned, "You better have a good reason for waking me up, Hudson. If it isn't bad enough that I am so five months pregnant and I still have four more to go."

Finn chuckled. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm excited. We get to see our babies today! We get to find out what we are having today!"

Rachel laughed. "Your excitement is charming, but you couldn't have let me sleep a little bit longer?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. You know how I get when I am excited."

Then a cry was heard through the baby monitor. Rachel groaned. That was the all too familiar call of duty. Then a tiny, "Mama," was heard as well.

Rachel went to slowly get out of bed which was coming to be a harder and harder task. Finn said, "I got her, babe. You stay here and lay down for a while. I'll bring her in here and we will have family cuddles for a while before we have to get ready for your appointment."

Rachel smiled. "You are the best husband ever. Thank you."

Finn kissed Rachel quickly and rushed to get Darcy before she had a full fledge baby meltdown.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying in bed when she felt the bed dip. Finn said, "Shh… Let's lay here with mommy for a while, princess. Be careful with mommy. We don't want to hurt the babies."<p>

Rachel opened her eyes and said, "There is mommy's big girl. How are you this morning, princess? Mommy loves you."

Darcy started flailing her arms and exclaimed, "Mama!"

Rachel chuckled. "That's me. Who is that?" Rachel pointed to Finn.

Darcy got a big smile on her face. "Dada!"

Finn tickled Darcy and said, "That's right, princess. Want to cuddle with daddy and mommy for a while? We get to see your siblings today. We are going to be able to find out what they are. We will know if you are having brothers or sisters. That is pretty cool, huh? You are going to be right there with us for it all. We wouldn't dare leave you out."

Darcy leaned over and kissed Finn. She gave him the biggest, sloppiest kiss on the cheek. He couldn't help but smile.

Rachel asked, "What about mommy? Can mommy get some kisses? I love Darcy kisses."

Darcy gave Rachel's cheek the same attention that Finn had just received. Rachel tickled her stomach and made the little girl giggle.

Rachel asked, "Are you excited to be a big sister, princess? Your siblings are going to be so lucky. They are going to love you. I know you are going to love them, too. Can you say babies, Darcy?"

Darcy smiled and said, "Ba ba!"

Finn laughed. "Close, babe. You are getting so good. You are going to be talking our arms off soon."

Rachel looked at him and said, "Finn, she only knows mama, dada and cookie. I don't think that counts as talking our arms off."

Finn laughed. "She is getting better though."

"That is true. I can't believe how big she is getting. She is nine months old."

"Rach…"

"I know. She has to keep getting bigger. I just want her to stay little forever."

"I know what you mean. You get to go through all of the cute stuff all over again in a few months. Rach, it is going to be okay."

"You are so right. Let's lay here a little bit longer, and then the three of us have to get ready for our day. It is an important one." Finn and Rachel laid together on the bed with Darcy making her smile and giggle.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting in the doctor's office. Rachel was so excited, but her excitement was nothing compared to Finn's. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched him bounce Darcy on his lap and tell her how great of a big sister she was going to be.<p>

The doctor came in and said, "Hello, Hudsons. Are we ready to see what the genders are of the tiniest Hudsons?"

Finn and Rachel smiled and both said yes.

The doctor got the ultrasound sat up. He put the jell on Rachel's stomach and started to move the wand around. He said, "There are your babies. Their heartbeats are healthy. You can see their heads here. I would say they are both about a pound and a half each. That is right on track with where they should be. Congratulations, it is a boy and a girl."

Finn pointed to the screen and said, "Darcy, look. It is your brother and sister."

Darcy waved and said, "Hi."

Finn, Rachel and the doctor all laughed. She was going to be a great big sister.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Finn and Rachel were lying in bed after putting Darcy to bed. Finn got at level with Rachel's ever growing stomach. He lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. He said, "Hi babies. It's your daddy again. It was so nice to see you today. We can't wait for the two of you to get here. You have an amazing mommy and big sister. You are really going to like it out here. We have to come up with a name for each of you now that we know what you are."<p>

Rachel ran her hand through Finn's hair and asked, "Can we go out of town? I want to take a little family vacation while I am still comfortable and before the babies get here. I think it would be nice to get out of here for a while."

Finn came up and gave Rachel a kiss. "I would like that a lot. I think it would be a good break for all of us to get away for a bit. How about next month?"

"I think that would be lovely. I love you so much, Finn Hudson."

Finn smiled. "And I love you, Rachel Hudson. You are amazing. I can't wait to meet our babies and grow old with you. This is the life I have always wanted."

Rachel kissed him. "This is the life I have always wanted as well. Thank you for being so supportive. I can't believe you have given up so much for me."

"I would do it again, every day if I had to. I love you, Darcy and our babies. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I know Carole really misses you."

"It was nice to call her today and tell her the genders. She is so happy and excited. I still don't' think she could top your dads and Kurt though. I wouldn't be surprised they overnighted things for the babies. I don't think I have ever heard full grown men squeal before."

Rachel laughed. "That is true. You have to love the guys in our life. Where would we be without them, though?"

"Definitely not here. Rach, I love you so much. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't come to find you. My life has changed for the better. I couldn't be happier."

"I love you, finny. I'm so glad you are in our lives. I definitely wasn't expecting to get pregnant again so quickly, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love our little buns."

Finn smiled. "We need to come up with names."

"Let's save that for another night. I'm exhausted. It has been a long and exciting day."

"Okay, baby. I love you. Good night."

"I love you, too. Good night Finny."

The two of them curled up and fell asleep holding onto each other tightly.


	39. Spur of The Moment

**Thank you fo much for the support. I love all of your reviews. They make me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Their little vacay is going to be a few chapters. I hope you like where this story is going and will stick with it. This is the longest story I have had yet. I'm so close to 40 chapters! Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel were tired. They had the nursery finished in record time while taking care of a ten month old baby. They wanted to make sure that everything was settled in case the babies decided to make an early appearance like they had heard many multiples liked to do.

Rachel was lying in bed. Finn was supposed to be getting up and going to work soon. Rachel rolled over and asked, "Can you call in for a couple of days?"

Finn's eyes opened wide. "Are you and the babies okay?"

Rachel kind of chuckled. "Yes. We are all fine. I just need a break from reality. I want to go on a family trip before I get too big to enjoy it. I want to take Darcy to the beach and just have a nice time for the three of us. I know we talked about it last month, but that was as far as it went. I really want to go on a trip. In three months we are going to have two new babies to take care of and there is no way we would be able to go on a trip then."

Finn laughed. "Okay, momma. While we are gone can we talk about baby names? I really want to get their names settled before it gets too close. Mom has been bothering me about getting monogrammed stuff."

"I think that is fair. Go call in. Let's just run away for a while."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss and got out of bed to make the phone calls he needed to make.

* * *

><p>The whole trip was a spur of the moment thing. Neither of them thought they would actually be able to find a flight at such short notice, but here they were sitting on a flight that same afternoon. Darcy was bouncing on Finn's lap playing with his nose and patting his cheeks. Finn asked, "Are you ready for your first time on a plane, princess?"<p>

Darcy said, "Dada!"

Finn laughed. "That's me. Darcy, can you say babies? Huh? Can you say hi to the babies in mommy's belly?"

Rachel laughed. Finn had been trying for months to get Darcy to say babies. It was so cute. Darcy leaned over and patted Rachel's stomach and exclaimed, "Babies!"

Finn laughed. He kissed her cheek, "Good job, princess. You are such a good big sister already. Just wait until they get here and you get to play with them. You are going to be the best big sister ever. I can't wait to see you on the beach in the cute bathing suit your mommy bought you. I'm not going to let any of those boy babies anywhere near you. You are my girl and you aren't going to be dating until you are 35."

Rachel practically snorted. "Look at you being the protective daddy."

"I can't help it. She is going to be just as beautiful as her mother and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"That is what makes you such a great dad. You are amazing."

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you, Finny."

The pilot came over the loudspeaker and told everyone to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for takeoff. Rachel snuggled up to Finn's side and closed her eyes. No matter what she would always hate to fly, but she knew she would be okay with Finn at her side protecting her.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn got to their hotel at seven. Their day was already over for the most part, but they were okay with that. Darcy was practically asleep. Finn put Darcy into the portable crib they had moved in their room.<p>

Finn stood with Rachel as they looked at the baby. He said, "She is so cute. We have the world's best baby in the world and we are going to have two more in three months. I can't believe we are so close."

Rachel smiled. "We have the perfect little family. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Darcy is going to be a wonderful big sister and our babies are going to look just like their handsome daddy. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just can't wait for all of us to be together. It just feels like it is so far away still. I'm so glad the nursery is done. I'm glad Carole is planning on staying with us for a while."

"Mom is so excited. She wants to help you out as much as she can after I go back to work. It isn't going to be easy with three babies."

"We got this. We are Finchel. We can do anything. Parenting is going to be our thing. I can just feel it. I mean Darcy is turning out pretty awesome."

Finn laughed. "That is very true."

"Can we cuddle? That is the perfect way to start a vacation with my perfect little family. I can't wait to see what tomorrow has in store for us tomorrow."

"I think I see some beach time in store for us. I know Darcy would love the beach and I know how much you are looking forward to getting a little tan. I want you to relax. You are doing so much to bring our family into this world and you deserve some rest. Maybe while we are here we can get you a massage or something."

"You are too good to me. Thank you for taking such good care of me. You are always so good to me when I don't deserve it."

"You deserve the very best. You are amazing and the perfect woman. I couldn't be happier than I am to have you, Darcy and the babies in my life. Let's lay down and watch some television before we go to sleep. I want you to get some rest before we start our amazing vacation. I'm going to make this the very best that I can. We aren't going to get a lot of time to relax in a few months when we have three babies under the age of two."

"That is very true. Come here true husband and hold me. I want to lay in your arms for the evening."

The two of them watched the cheesy television shows that they found. They didn't care what they were watching as long as they were together. They were going to make the very best of the short vacation they were going to have.


	40. A Day At The Beach

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I can't believe I am at 40 chapters. This is the longest story yet. I never thought I would be able to keep a story going this long and still have readers. Thank you for sticking with it. DOn't forget to leave your thoughts and let me know what you are thinking about it. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites and everything else. I appreciate you all. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel woke up and couldn't believe she was really in Florida with her little family that was only going to get bigger in the coming months. She leaned over and kissed Finn before pushing her way out of bed. She walked over to the little crib to see Darcy awake and ready to start her day.

Rachel picked her up and said, "Hey princess. Good morning. You are a happy baby this morning. Mommy sure does like it when you are happy. That makes her life so much easier. Let's change your diaper and then we will wake up daddy."

Darcy giggled and smiled up at Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel had Darcy dressed. They walked over to the bed and sat down. Rachel sat Darcy on Finn's chest. She watched her crawl up his chest to his face. She leaned down and got right in his face. She gave him a sloppy kiss and started babbling incoherently. Rachel couldn't stop herself from laughing as Finn's eyes shot open. He said, "Well, good morning to you, too."<p>

Rachel smiled and said, "Hi daddy. I had a little girl that wanted your attention. She couldn't bear to have you sleep while she was awake."

Finn laughed. "There is no better way to wake up than to such a pretty little girl giving me kisses."

"You are such a great daddy. Let's get dressed. I want to go to the beach. I'm ready to get some sunshine with my two favorite people."

"I couldn't agree more. I want to see you in your bathing suit."

"Oh no. That isn't going to be happening. The only girl here that you are going to be seeing in a bathing suit will be your daughter. I'm too big to be wearing a bathing suit and look remotely attractive. I don't want people making fun of me or being disgusted by my body at the beach."

"Stop that. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I love your body. Anyone that would see your amazing body on this trip would be lucky. I love you so much and I want you to be confident. This is not the Rachel that I fell in love with all of those years ago. The Rachel I fell in love with wouldn't care what others thought."

"Finn, I have changed. I'm a mom now. Heck, I'm a wife now. I have to think about my family before I think of myself. I have found that I hate the way that I look right now. I won't mind to walk around in a bathing suit after I have the babies and gave been working out to get my body back. I miss being skinny. I don't think my body will ever be the same."

Finn pulled Rachel in for a kiss. "I love you just the way you are. Please don't make me pull out the old school Bruno Mars. I still think of Kurt whenever I hear that song."

Rachel chuckled. "You are amazing. That is why I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Let's get ready to get our relaxation on."

Finn and Rachel got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were setting up their things on the beach. Rachel sat down and said, "I'm just going to sit down here for a while. Why don't you take Darcy down to the shoreline and let her put her feet in the water. Don't let her get too close. I don't want her to fall in. I'll take pictures from here. I'm kind of tired."<p>

Finn laughed. He picked up Darcy and said, "Come here, pumpkin. Let's go put your feet in the sand and see what happens. I'm sure you are going to love the water."

Rachel sat back and watched Finn walk towards the water. She had the camera ready to start clicking pictures. She smiled and saw that Darcy was kicking like crazy as Finn held her right at the water. The waves were coming in and slapping at her little legs. Rachel could hear her giggling from where she was sitting. She couldn't stop smiling at her favorite people enjoying themselves.

Finn picked Darcy up and they went back to Rachel. He sat down with Darcy on his lap and said, "Momma, it looks like we have an ocean lover in our midst. She loved the water."

Rachel tickled Darcy's belly. "Did you like the water, princess?"

Rachel picked up a little handful of sand and showed it to Darcy. She asked, "What do you think of the sand, pretty girl?"

Darcy played with the sand. She squealed as she threw it around. Then she started to put it in her mouth. Finn stopped her and stood her up on his legs. He said, "Silly girl, sand is for playing, not eating. It doesn't taste good. Daddy knows from experience."

Rachel laughed. "Darcy, let's try to keep the sand eating to a minimum."

Finn and Rachel laughed as they watched Darcy play in the sand.

* * *

><p>Finn carried Darcy up to their hotel room. He looked over at Rachel and said, "I think we tired her out. She had fun though."<p>

Rachel smiled. "Thank you for keeping her occupied most of the day. I'm sorry that I wasn't much fun. I was really tired today and it was really nice to just be able to lie on the beach and relax."

"IT was no problem. I had so much fun. She was so adorable in the water and playing in the sand. I wish you would have played in the water with us."

"The next time we are at the beach I will definitely be in the water with you."

"Great. I love you, baby."

"I love you, Finny."

Rachel laid down on the bed. Finn sat down at the end of the bed. He started to rub her feet. He leaned up and kissed her ever expanding belly. He said, "Hi babies. It's daddy. I wish you could have been here with us. It would have been amazing to have all three of our kids here. We are going to start thinking of names for you soon. I hope you like the names we pick out for you. You are going to be here before we know it."

Rachel smiled. "You are an amazing daddy to three."

"Rach, what are we going to name them? It is killing me that they don't have names."

Rachel laughed. "What do you have in mind, daddy?"

"Hmm… I like Tinsley for a girl."

"Tinsley? What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. I was watching basketball the other day and one of the really good players' last name was Tinsley. It is different and I liked it. I mean I just thought I would see if you liked it. If you don't that is okay."

Rachel smiled. "It's cute. It is definitely different. Tinsley Caroline?"

Finn smiled. "Perfect. What do you think, baby?" He put his hand on Rachel's stomach and received a kick on response. He laughed.

He said, "It seems our girl likes her name. What about a name for our little man?"

Rachel said, "Hmm… Jacob?"

"Too traditional. Malcolm?"

"Eh. I don't think so. Carter?"

"That is a possibility. What about Eli?"

"Eli Carter. I like it. Tinsley Caroline and Eli Carter. They are perfect for our little ones."

Rachel put her hand on her stomach and said, "What do the two of you think of your names?" Rachel's hand was met with two separate kicks. She smiled up at Finn, "They agree. I think they like their names, daddy."

Finn laughed as he put his hands on her stomach. He felt the kicks. "I think you are right, momma. That is a good thing. I think we have winners then. So, in three months we will have our little Tinsley and Eli."

Rachel smiled. "I'm just so happy that you took naming them so seriously. It made me really happy. Finn, I love you so much."

"Of course I would. These are our babies that we are talking about. That is a big deal. They need to have special names. I'm glad we came to such an easy agreement."

"That just made it so much easier. Can we put their names above their cribs now? Darcy has her name about her crib in her room and I don't want one of them to have something the others don't. We are going to be a family of equality."

Finn smiled. "I can handle that when we get home."

"Can we get some rest? It's been a long day carrying these Hudson babies."

Finn laughed. "Of course. Let me crawl up there and I'll hold my favorite woman for the rest of the night. I wouldn't want to do anything else."

Rachel curled up next to Finn. The two of them fell asleep as close as they could be. Finn rested his hands on Rachel's stomach and fell asleep to the constant thumping under his hands that he loved so much.


	41. Coming Home

**Thank you for all the support. I hope you stick with me where this goes. Thank you for all reviews, alerts and favorites. This story isn't over yet. :) Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Rachel was so sad to be leaving. The weather had been beautiful and it had been such a great break from reality. Now it was time to go back to New York and spend the next three months getting ready for their babies. She was excited and terrified at the same time.

Finn rolled over and said, "You don't want to leave, do you?"

"Why would I? I have had a week of my two favorite people to myself. We have to go back though. Sam is coming over to see Darcy tomorrow. Quinn and Puck are going to visit Monday. We have to get back to our busy reality. I am just going to hate having to share you with your job again."

Finn laughed. "Oh, honey. It is going to be okay. We three months before our family gets even bigger. I can't wait to see our babies. Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's get our things together. Keely is supposed to pick us up at the airport."

"I don't want to leave. I want to lay here with you forever."

"I wish we could do that." Finn leaned over to kiss Rachel and Darcy started babbling. They knew that was their call for attention.

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel and Darcy got off the plane were welcomed by the sight of Sam and Keely. Finn pulled the girls closer to him. Even if Sam was getting help, he still worried Finn.<p>

They walked over to them. Rachel asked, "What are you doing here, Sam?"

Sam replied, "I know I wasn't supposed to come and I wasn't supposed to see Darcy tonight. I missed her. I just had to see her. I'll leave as soon as we drop you off. I just wanted to see her."

Rachel told him, "Understandable. She was such a little angel while we were gone. She had so much fun on the beach. She was so cute. I'll have to show you the pictures we took of her in her little bathing suit playing in the water. She is getting so big."

"I would love to see those pictures if you would let me. It's like she is grown in a week and a half."

"She grows every day. It is unbelievable. You would almost swear she is talking sometimes, but that isn't possible."

Finn said, "Hey! She is smart. She is ahead for her age. She is talking."

Rachel laughed. "You think what you want to, babe."

"She says dada all the time."

"Okay, babe."

Keely asked, "How are you feeling, Rach? You look well rested."

Rachel told her, "I feel great, just huge. Three more months of expanding and then I will finally have my babies."

Finn took Rachel's hand. "It is coming up. We found names while we are on vacay. It was hardly an issue for us at all."

Rachel smiled. She loved that he was so excited that they had baby names. Rachel rubbed her stomach. "Yep. Our babies are officially named with three months to spare."

Keely asked, "What are their names going to be?"

Finn rubbed Rachel's stomach and said, "Tinsley Caroline and Eli Carter."

Keely smiled. "They are different, but fit so well. I'm not surprised at all."

Sam asked, "Can I hold Darcy?"

Finn looked at Rachel, expecting her to go all defensive pregnant mom. Rachel smiled and said, "Okay. She has missed her Sammy."

Sam held Darcy tightly to his chest. Keely put a hand through the little girl's curly blonde hair. She said, "Hi pretty girl. You sure were missed this week. I didn't realize how much of a part of my life you are."

Sam smiled at Keely. He told her, "You are so good with her. You are going to be great with our kids."

Finn and Rachel gasped as they looked at each other. Rachel asked, "What?"

Keely bit her lip and said, "We kind of got ourselves into a situation. We are going to get married. We'll have our own baby in seven months."

Rachel didn't know what to think. She felt like she was going to be sick. She looked at them and asked, "Could we go home? I'm tired. I'm not feelings so well."

Finn asked, "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"I will be. I just want to go home and lay down for a while. Your children are enjoying using my stomach as a kickboxing practice. It isn't very comfortable."

Finn kissed her head. "I'm sorry, baby."

Keely asked, "Do you want me to watch Darcy for the night?"

Rachel was a little too quick to say no. Rachel told her, "I'll be okay. Darcy actually makes me feel better."

"Okay. I just want to help where I can. I'm going to need all the practice I can get before our baby gets here."

Rachel asked, "Can I hold Darcy?"

Finn, Sam and Keely just looked at her. They didn't understand what was going on. Keely took Darcy to her and said, "Of course. She is your daughter."

Rachel just held Darcy to her chest and kissed all over her face. They got the bags and went home.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel went in the apartment. Rachel went straight to their bedroom with Darcy while Sam helped Finn bring their bags in the door.<p>

Sam asked, "Is Rachel okay?"

Finn told him, "I think the news of you and Keely surprised her."

"Oh. Why should she care about my personal life?"

"Sam! You are the father of her child and you are expecting another baby. It may be your and Keely's business, but Rachel is trying to think of her daughter. We are expecting babies of our own and now you are. You just started to get things on track. Rachel is afraid that you are going to forget about the daughter that you wanted so badly to be part of her life."

Sam hadn't thought about that. Rachel was thinking about their daughter. She was over emotional when it came to her normal self, but the hormones were really playing with her. Sam was really happy that Keely had went to her apartment because of this development.

Sam hung his head. He said, "I didn't really think about that. I love Darcy. She is the reason I got clean. I'm not going to stop loving her just because there is another baby coming. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Of course I do. I am going to love our babies, but that will never stop me from loving Darcy. I think you are Rachel need to have this conversation. She is looking out for Darcy's best interest in all cases. She doesn't want her to get hurt."

"You are right. Finn, I'm really sorry about everything in the past. I have been a terrible person and that is what I am working to change. I know you will always be my daughter's dad, but I want to be a father. I may never hear her call me daddy, but I just want to be someone that she will come to when she needs someone, if you and Rach will let her."

"You have to prove that she can. Rach is one protective mommy, especially when it comes to Darcy. The two of them have a special connection that I don't think any of us will ever understand."

"I would have to agree."

Rachel came out of the bedroom with a grim look on her face. She looked at Finn and said, "Finny, I need to go to the hospital. Something is wrong with the babies."

Finn jumps into action. As does Sam. Sam got Darcy and her diaper bag as Finn rushed out of the apartment with Rachel in his arms holding her stomach. Sam promised to make phone calls and let others know where they are. Sam held his daughter to his chest and said a prayer for her mother and siblings.


	42. A Hospital Stay

**Thank you for the support and reactions. I hope you find this story to be what you hope it will be. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will stick with it to the end and I don't know when that will be. I would love ideas of where to go with this. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel is lying in a hospital bed. Finn is sitting next to her while holding her hand. He has tears rolling down his cheeks as he sees Rachel in the same state. He leans over and kisses her stomach. He says, "Tin, E, we need to have a talk. The two of you need to stay in there for three more months to get big and strong. I don't want anything to happen to the two of you. Your mommy and I would be very sad if something happened to the two of you."

Rachel sniffled. She looked at Finn and said, "I'm so sorry."

Finn held her cheek in his hand. "This is not your fault. Things like this happen. We will get the three of you checked out and everything will be okay."

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too. We are going to get through anything that gets thrown at us. The doctor will be back soon to check on the three of you. I'm not going anywhere. Sam has Darcy in the waiting room. He was going to call Quinn, your dads and my mom. You have nothing to worry about. Just lay here and relax."

"Will you sing to me? Whenever you sing to me I feel better."

"What do you want me to sing, babe?"

"I don't know. Right now it doesn't really matter. I just want you to sing something that will ease things. You are the best at taking away my fears."

Finn leaned up and kissed Rachel's forehead. He started to sing, "Isn't She Lovely."

When Finn was finished Rachel had tears in her eyes. She said, "Please promise to sing that to our little girls."

Finn smiled. "Of course. I need to find a song to sing to our little man then. I don't think he will appreciate a song like that."

Rachel laughed. "You still have time. I'm so glad you sang that song, Finny."

"I just remembered it from high school when Artie sang it to Brittany and she got mad because it was about a baby. I thought it was good for the situation we are in."

"It is very much so. I love you so much. I'm so glad you are here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I just wish the doctor would hurry so that we could know what is going on."

As if on cue, a doctor walked in. He asked, "What seems to be the problem here?"

Rachel said, "I was having a pain in my side. I'm pregnant with twins and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. I didn't want anything to happen to our children."

A nurse came in with an ultrasound machine. They sat it up and prepared Rachel for it. Finn sat back and held her hand. They waited to hear the sound of the heartbeats. Those two little thumps were the sounds that they wanted to hear more than anything.

Finally they heard one fast paced thumping and a much slower one. The doctor said, "That is a good sign. We have found both heartbeats. One of the heartbeats is very slow. Have you been under stress lately?"

Rachel replied, "Yes. I am a mother of an eight month old."

"I would recommend that you go on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy. That is the sure way to make sure that the babies stay healthy and will ensure that you do not go into premature labor."

Rachel started sobbing. "How am I supposed to take care of my baby when I am on bed rest? She needs me. I don't want to take away from what she needs."

"If you want two healthy babies you are going to be on bed rest."

Finn said, "We will do whatever we have to do to make sure our babies are healthy."

The said, "Okay. I recommend that you stay tonight to make sure that everything is okay before you go home tomorrow to start your bed rest."

Rachel hung her head. "Okay. Thank you." The doctor and nurse left them.

Rachel looked up at Finn after they were gone. She asked, "What are we going to do? There is no way that I can take care of Darcy while on bed rest. She needs me."

"Don't worry about that. We will find a way to make this work. You are going to be on bed rest and that is final. That is the only way to keep you, Tinsley and Eli safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to the three of you. We will work things out with Darcy."

"I just don't want her to forget me."

"Baby, you are her mommy. She isn't going to forget you. You are the most important woman in her life."

"That is until Keely marries Sam. What if she likes her more than me?"

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "That is what this is all about? The two of you have a special relationship that no one can get in the way of. You are going to be fine. Darcy will always love you. She is going to love her little brother and sister, too."

"I hope so. Sam is having another baby with someone else. Darcy is always going to get the short end of the stick. She was the first and she wasn't planned."

"I talked to him about that. Rach, stop worrying. Darcy is always going to have love. All of us love her. She is a very special little girl. She is important to all of us."

"I'm just worried about her. She is so tiny and innocent. She can't help that she was the first one and at a difficult time in life."

"Honey. Stop! I promise it is okay. I'll go out to the waiting room and get her now that we know you are okay. I'm sure she would love to be cuddling with her mommy right now."

"Please do. I miss her." Finn kissed Rachel's head and went out to the waiting room as she asked.

* * *

><p>Finn walked out into the waiting room to see Quinn, Puck, Sam, Keely and Kurt. Kurt came rushing over and asked, "How are the diva and the baby divas?"<p>

Finn said, "One baby's heart is very strong while the other is not. They are putting Rachel on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. That is going to kill her. She is already worrying about being a bad mother to Darcy."

Keely told him, "We will all help. I will do whatever I can to help the two of you."

"Thank you. Rachel is so stressed and that isn't going to help calm the babies."

Kurt spoke up, "Carole and her dads are on their way. Blaine is waiting at the airport for them. They were going to get the same flight. Don't worry about getting them taken care of."

Sam told him, "Of course. Would you mind if I took her to her and we talked? I really want to make she knows that everything is going to be okay here."

Finn sighed. "I think that would be a good thing. They are going to keep Rach overnight and then we are going to go home tomorrow to start her bed rest. I'm going to need a lot of help to get her to keep to it."

Kurt said, "It isn't going to be easy, but we are going to help the two of you. Those babies are important and precious."

Finn kissed Darcy's head as Sam walked by. He said, "Darce, everything is okay. Mommy is going to be okay. We are all going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door. He said, "Rach?"<p>

Rachel called, "Come in."

Sam walked in and said, "I have a pretty little girl that wants her mommy."

Rachel smiled. "Give me my girl."

Sam laid a sleeping Darcy in Rachel's arms. Rachel held her as close as she could with her baby bump in the way. Rachel kissed her head and started to hum to her as she adjusted herself in Rachel's arms.

Sam asked, "How are you doing, Rach?"

"Truthfully, I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what I am going to do. I have three months that I am going to be spending in bed. I'm not going to be able to be the mother that I need to be to my daughter without putting the health of my other children in danger. Sam, I almost lost them. I just can't seem to calm down. Too much is going on at once. Finn is in one of the most dangerous professions. I stay at home with Darcy. That isn't easy when you are extremely pregnant and only getting more pregnant. Then you and Keely are now expecting. You are going to have your hands full getting ready for you babies. Poor little Darcy is going to be forgotten. She is getting the short end of the deal. It isn't her fault that she came first and at such a difficult time in our lives."

"Rachel, Darcy is going to have so much love. None of us are going to forget about her. If anything she will be spoiled even more because of all of the changes she is going to be going through. She is the reason I got clean to begin with. I'm not going to forget about her. She is still going to be our first. We are all going to have changes to get used to, but that is part of life. Keel and I are here to help."

Rachel started sobbing as she held Darcy even closer.

Sam sat down on the end of the bed. "What is it, Rach?"

"Darcy is going to like Keely better than me. She is going to be her stepmom. I don't want her to hate me."

"Whoa. Rach, that isn't going to happen. Darcy will never hate you. You are her mom. You have a connection with her that no one else ever will. I wish she loved me as much as she loves you and Finn. It kills me to see my little girl in the arms of another man that she will know as her dad."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about it that way. It all just started out so terribly. I just don't want her to be hurt. She is so tiny and innocent."

"Stop worrying, Rachel. It is all going to work out."

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it. I'm so glad you are doing better."

Sam smiled. "Me too. I am going to go out and get Finn. Really, everything is going to be okay."

The two of them smiled at each other. Sam left her alone clinging to Darcy. Rachel fell asleep holding her favorite little girl trying to forget about the difficulties that were coming her way.


	43. Start of Bed Rest

**Thank you for the support. I hope you like this chapter and where it goes. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will leave your reviews and let me know what you are feeling and what you may want to see happen. Enjoy! :)**

Finn carried Rachel up to their apartment. He was taking the bed rest thing super serious. He was not going to allow her to lift a finger unless it was absolutely necessary. Rachel said, "Finn, put me down. I am a grown woman, in more than one way."

Finn kissed her head as he laid her down on the couch. "Stop fighting it, Rach. You heard the doctor. You are on strict bed rest. I'm going to make sure that you stick to it. Lay down. Do you need anything? I'm at your beck and call. Mom is going to be here in a few minutes with Darcy."

"Okay. Can you make some cookies? Tinsley and Eli have a sweet tooth today."

Finn laughed. "I think I can manage that. I think everything you have gone through in the last couple of days you deserve it."

Carole knocked on the door and came in. She said, "Hello?"

Rachel called after her, "I'm confined to the living room if you would like to join me."

Carole chuckled as she sat Darcy on the floor and she instantly crawled over to the sofa where Rachel was. Rachel lifted her up on the couch with her. She kissed her cheek and said, "Hi baby girl. Mommy missed you so much. I'm so sorry this is happening."

Carole told Rachel, "Rachel, this isn't going to be easy. Honey, you are going to need help while Finn is at work. I know the two of you don't have that much money to hire someone to come and help you. I just retired. I would be happy to stay and help the two of you."

Rachel started crying. "We can't ask you to do that. I'm sure Burt will need you in Ohio. You can't give up everything for us. We are supposed to be adults and handle things on our own."

Finn walked in and said, "Rachel is right. We can't take you away from Burt." Finn took Darcy from Rachel and bounced her on his lap.

Carole told them, "Stop that. I want to help the two of you. That is why I am here. Burt is just as worried about the two of you as I am. He would be here if he wasn't needed in the Senate. He isn't home most of the time anyway. It would give me something to do. I would love to get to know my granddaughter more before my other grandchildren get here."

Rachel smiled. "We already changed the guest room into the nursery. I don't know where we could possibly have you stay."

"That doesn't matter. I want you to be taken care of. That is all that matters. I'll buy an air mattress and stay in Darcy's room with her. Then I can take care of her in the night if she needs it."

Finn said, "Thanks, mom. We really appreciate it all."

"That is what a mom is for. I will always be here to take care of my baby and his babies."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Puck and Quinn came in. Quinn was six months pregnant herself. She came over to Rachel and asked, "Are you okay? What did the doctor say? Are the babies okay?"<p>

Rachel replied, "I'm on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. The babies are okay, but their heartbeats aren't where they should be."

"I'm so sorry. It is going to be okay. I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

Puck walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around Quinn's stomach. He told her, "That goes for me, too. I am here for you guys, too."

Finn said, "Thanks, guys. We really appreciate it."

Quinn asked, "Can I see Darcy?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course. She loves her Aunt Q and Uncle Noah."

Finn took Darcy to Quinn. Quinn held her to her chest. She kissed her head and said, "You are the cutest little girl. Are you excited about your brother and sister?"

Rachel asked, "How is your little man doing?"

Puck smiled and said, "Growing like crazy. He is a kicker, too."

"Do you have any names?"

Quinn smiled and said, "Ryan Lucas."

Rachel gasped. "That is adorable."

Puck told them, "The two of you are the best friends we could ever have. You have been there for us all of these years even when we were stupid. That makes you special. Do you have any names for your rugrats?"

Finn laughed. "Tinsley Caroline and Eli Carter."

Quinn smiled. "Those are adorable and so original, just like the two of you. Your kids are going to be pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Q."

* * *

><p>There was yet another knock on the door. Keely came walking in. Rachel looked up and gulped.<p>

Keely asked, "Rach, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Finn stood up and said, "Guys, there are some cookies in the oven. You can help me with them." Quinn and Puck just looked at each other before following behind Finn. Carole wasn't far behind them.

Rachel said, "What do you need?"

Keely asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel, you are my best friend. I don't know where I would be without you and Finn. I can't lose that friendship."

"Keel…"

"No. I just need to get this out there. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. I feel like everything that happened to you and the babies is my fault. I know what Sam and I told you surprised and upset you. That was the last thing we wanted. I just couldn't keep it from you. You are my best friend and I had to tell you. I'm scared out of my mind. I never thought this would happen to me. I really didn't mean for it to happen with Sam. I know how hard things have been between the two of you. It just happened. We got close because we were both lonely. He was heartbroken after realizing how terrible of a person he had been towards you and Darcy. I was just going to be someone he could lean on while he worked to better himself, but then it went farther than that. I fell in love with him unexpectedly."

Rachel sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I never should be. You are good for Sam. I'm just afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that Darcy is going to love you more than me. She is going to wish that you were her real mom. You are so much more fun than I am. That is why Sam has stayed committed to getting clean. He never would have gotten clean for me."

"He got clean for Darcy, Rach. I came along after all of that. I'm just here now. You are the one that she knows as her mommy and that is how it is going to be. I'm never going to take your place. I know we are a big, unconventional family, but it will work. I promise to stay out of your way. I just want to help where I can. I know things aren't going to be easy for you in the coming months."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry. I'm so emotional and so stressed out. I just want to be a good mom. Darcy shouldn't have to suffer because she is going to have a little brother and sister."

"She is still going to have so much love she won't know what to do with herself. Sam was really worried about you last night. He wanted me to come check on you and let him know how you were doing."

"Can you tell him I would really like for him to see Darcy more? I know that he is serious now. She really needs to know who he is."

"That is going to make him very happy. He really loves Darcy. He would do anything for her. He gets nervous sometimes because he wants to be someone she will be proud of. You really don't have anything to worry about when it comes to his love for her."

* * *

><p>Finn stuck his head in the room and asked, "Is it safe? Darcy is a little cranky and I think she needs some mommy cuddles to fall asleep. Not to mention your cookies are finished."<p>

Rachel laughed. "Bring me my baby. Oh, don't forget the cookies!"

Finn chuckled as he walked in with a couple of cookies for Rachel. Puck handed a squirming Darcy over to her. Darcy automatically curled up on Rachel's chest as best she could with Rachel's baby bump in the way.

Rachel kissed Darcy's head and said, "I'm sorry baby. Your brother and sister are in the way of you getting comfy, huh?"

Everyone came back in and sat down. Puck sat down and asked, "What has No Good Evans been doing?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "Noah, that is uncalled for."

"He did you wrong, Rach. He left you to do so much for yourself when you shouldn't have had to."

"That is water under the bridge now. He is doing well for himself. He has a good girl in his life that makes sure that he sticks to his goals."

Quinn said, "That is good. I'm glad he is being a father to Darcy."

Keely was sitting awkwardly biting her bottom lip. She said, "I'm going to head out."

Rachel told her, "I'm sorry. Thank you for coming to check on me. Tell Sam that we would like to see him soon. Darcy would like to see him."

"I will do that. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." Keely left.

* * *

><p>Rachel kissed the top of Darcy's head. She started to hum to her as she slept. Finn asked, "Do you want me to take her, Rach?"<p>

Rachel told him, "Nope. She is fine. It isn't going to hurt me or the babies to cuddle with my girl, I promise."

"Okay. I was just making sure. I know she can get pretty heavy after a while."

"I will let you know if she does. I missed her last night and I want to catch up for lost time. I know she can tell that something isn't right."

Carole asked, "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just going to lie here and be useless for the next three months of my life."

"That isn't true. You are home to two precious little babies. That is very important."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Finn walked over to Rachel and kissed her head. He said, "I love you so much for going through everything you are going through for our babies. You are so strong."

"Thanks, baby. Everything si going to be okay. I am so glad that I have you in my life."

Finn sat next to his girls. Puck and Quinn sat in the chair across from them. They had a lovely evening relaxing and doing everything in their power to take Rachel's mind off her bed rest.


	44. Cabin Fever And Reassurance

**Thank you so much for all of the support on this story. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was on the last part of my spring break living it up in the mountains. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel woke up and went to get out of bed. Finn grabbed her and said, "I don't think so, missy. If you are going anywhere I'm taking you there."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, they didn't mean I couldn't walk anywhere. I am fully capable of going to the bathroom and my allotted ten minute shower on my own. I do not need you breathing down my neck at all times. It has been a week already. Give me some space!"

Rachel got out of bed and stomped her way to the bathroom. Finn sighed. Rachel was really feeling cabin fever and she had only been in the apartment for a week. Her fathers had gone home the day before and it was starting to hit her that she had two and a half more months of strict bed rest.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the kitchen to find his mom making breakfast. Darcy was sitting in her high chair watching her while giggling. Finn walked over and said, "At least daddy has one happy girl in his life right now." He kissed her head and started to feed her the cereal in front of her.<p>

Carole came over with a plate of pancakes and bacon for her son. She asked, "How is she doing this morning?"

"I'm pretty sure she hates me. I just don't want her to hate the babies for it. I can handle her being angry at me. She is so unhappy because of being stuck in bed. Then she gets mad at me because I make her stick to it."

"She just needs a little reminding. She is used to having to do so much on her own. She wants to continue to do that."

Rachel comes waddling into the kitchen. She held up her hand, "Before you yell at me, I just want to give my daughter a kiss and then I'll take my place on the couch before you yell at me." Rachel leaned over and kissed Darcy and made her way to the couch.

Finn looked up at Carole silently pleading for help. He didn't know what to do. He had to leave for work soon and he didn't want to leave with Rachel mad at him for making her follow the rules set by the doctor. Carole asked, "Rachel, honey, would you like some breakfast?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes please. I'm starving."

Carole handed Finn the plate and softly said, "Go suck up, son." Finn chuckled.

Finn walked into the living room and said, "Here you go, babe. Do you need anything else before I head off to work?"

Rachel looked up into his kind eyes and started bawling. She sniffled and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't treat you the way that I have been. It isn't your fault that this happened. I'm just so tired and hormonal, but that is no excuse for the way I treat you. I wouldn't be surprised if you left me. I'm sure there is someone out there that is skinner and prettier than I am. You don't have to stick around here to be treated wrong."

Finn got down on his knees in front of Rachel. He took her face in the palms of his hands and said, "Look at me." Rachel looked up. "I'm never going to leave you. You are my life. I know it is hard on you to not be able to do all the things you want to do on your own. As soon as you are off bed rest we will go anywhere you want to."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "When I am off bed rest we will have two babies to take care of. We won't be able to go anywhere we want. Our life will revolve around them. Can you promise me that we will take all of our kids for a walk in Central Park?"

Finn smiled. "You have my word. We will take a nice long walk. I know how much Darcy likes the ducks."

Rachel smiled. "She really does. I wish I could take her to see them. That is what we would do some days when you were at work. I feel like such a bad mother."

"Honey, you are doing everything you possibly can in the situation. She is still going to get taken care of. We can see if Sam wants to take her to see the ducks."

"I think that would be good for them."

"Okay. We will call him later. I need to get to work. I'll talk to you soon. I'll call and check on you as soon as I can. Give Darcy lots of hugs and kisses for me."

"I love you, Finny."

"I love you, Rachie." Finn left for work. Rachel started to eat the breakfast Finn has left with her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the living room with Carole and Darcy. Rachel said, "I'm a terrible person. You have to hate me and wish I wasn't part of your family."<p>

Carole bounced Darcy on her lap and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"I'm so mean to Finn. I was such a floozy I got pregnant before marriage and then got pregnant right away. I will have three kids right at one. I would be disappointed and upset."

Carole walked over to the couch and sat beside her. She took her hand and said, "Rachel, we love you and are so happy that you are part of our family. You were just faced with a series of unfortunate events. My son loves you so much. He knows that you are upset that you have to depend on others so much when you are such an independent young lady. None of this is your fault. Sam took advantage of you, but you got the sweetest and most well behaved little girl out of it all."

"I guess you are right. I just feel terrible for the treatment I have been giving Finn. It isn't his fault that I am on bed rest. I just hate lying here all day long. I'm not an effective mother to my daughter because I can't get on the floor and play with her like I should be."

"You will be able to do everything soon. You just have to take care of yourself right now. You are carrying very precious cargo."

"I know. It is just so tiring to only see the same walls day after day. I can't even go sit outside. I just want some fresh air."

"I'll make you a deal. You make it through today and I'll get Finn to carry you downstairs and you can sit outside for a while. I think that would be acceptable after a week cooped up in here."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Carole laughed. "Rachel, it is all going to be okay. You are going to get through this and your babies will be healthy and beautiful."

Rachel and Carole sat in the living room for the afternoon chatting and talking about the babies that would soon be entering their lives.

* * *

><p>Finn was doing some paperwork on a fire they had put out the day before. Luke came over and sat on the corner of his desk. He said, "Hey Hudson. How is the wife?"<p>

Finn sighed. "She is so tired. She ready to get out of the apartment, but the doctor has her on strict bed rest. Sometimes I think she is going to kill me in my sleep for getting her pregnant."

"I don't think so. The two of you are like two love sick puppies. Rose misses Rachel something awful. She wanted me to check on her. She feels guilty that she has had an easy pregnancy. She is so close to having Liam. She really wants to see Rachel, but she doesn't want to rub it in her face that she is doing well in her pregnancy."

"Tell her it is okay. Rachel would really like to see her. It would be good for Darcy to get to play with Lilly, too. Rachel is getting tired of seeing all of the same of faces. I'm sure she would love to have a visit from Roselyn."

"I'll call her and let her know. She has been bored lately."

"I think that would be great. The two of you should come over for dinner some night. It would be nice to hang out outside of the station."

"I agree. We haven't had dinner in a while. Lilly misses Darcy."

Finn smiled. "Great. I'll talk to Rachel about it and let you know soon."

"That sounds great. We better get back to work. Everything is going to be okay, Hudson. The two of you will get through this. You have to be the strongest couple I have ever met."

"Thanks, man. I'll talk to you later. I need to finish this paperwork."

Finn finished his paperwork, but he couldn't stop thinking about his girl at home. Finn was happy that he wasn't the only one that thought they could make it through everything. When others could see how much he and Rachel loved each other he knew they could make it through anything. He was so in love with the woman he wanted the world to know.


	45. You Are My Sunshine

**Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is me taking a break from studying for a big exam while it is beautiful outside. Don't forget to leave your thoughts. I would love to hear them. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel had been on bed rest for a month now. She was getting more and more irritated and irritable as the days went on. She just wanted Tinsley and Eli to come into the world so that she could be a functioning member of it again. It killed her to have to rely on others to do everything for her.

Rachel was sitting up on her bed making final preparations for Darcy's birthday party in the coming weeks. The only part she was having a part in was the planning. Everyone else was coming together to decorate for it. She didn't know how they were going to have a successful party in their tiny apartment, but Finn wouldn't hear of having it anywhere else. He was all about keeping her on her strict bed rest.

Rachel was writing notes. Finn walked in the bedroom with Darcy giggling. He said, "Hey Rach. How are you doing?"

Rachel smiled at her two favorite people. "I'm okay. I just wish these babies would come out. I want to move!"

Finn chuckled. "Just a month more, babe. Just a month more. Darcy, say hi to mommy." Darcy started waving to Rachel with a big smile on her face.

Rachel smiled. "That is mommy's big girl. I can't believe you are going to be one next week. You make mommy feel over. Time is going by too fast at some points and not fast enough in others."

Finn walked over to the bed with Darcy. Darcy crawled up the bed to Rachel. She pulled herself up and kissed Rachel. Rachel said, "You are going to be walking before we know it. I can't believe how big you are getting. I don't want you to start walking. Mommy will carry you everywhere."

Finn laughed. "Honey, she has to get bigger. We are going to have two babies to watch get bigger and go through all of these things with, too. Rach, you are a great mom. I'm so proud of you and all that you have gone through. I'm just glad that you don't hate me for putting you through all of this."

"It isn't your fault. It was just meant to happen. I hate that was, but it had to happen. I just hate that I can't be a more active role in Darcy's birthday party. It is her first birthday and it has to be special."

"It will be very special. We will all make sure of it. Keely and Sam went out and bought the theme stuff that you wanted. Puck and Quinn are going to come in early to help me put it all together. Mom is making the cake. It is all taken care of. Kurt and Blaine are going to pick up her dads at the airport. There is nothing that you need to be worrying about."

"Thank you so much. You are the best daddy in the world."

"That is only because I have modeled after the best mommy in the world. Darce, say night night to mommy. It's time to go to bed."

Rachel kissed Darcy. "Good night, sweetheart. Go to sleep for daddy. I will see you in the morning."

Finn came over and picked her up off the bed. He threw her up in the air softly and made her erupt into a fit of giggles. Rachel just smiled and put her hand on her stomach as the babies kicked. She couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were lying in bed getting ready to fall asleep. Then the rain started. Rachel cuddled up to Finn as much as she could. She hated storms and she had heard this one was going to be a rough one. She laid her head on Finn's shoulder and said, "Oh, Finny."<p>

Finn kissed her head. "It's okay baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I know how much you hate storms. I'll protect you. That is my job and I'm not going to slack off on it." Then a huge clap of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightning that lit their whole room.

Rachel said, "Darcy isn't going to sleep through this. She hates storms as much as I do."

Almost as if it was perfect timing Carole knocked on the door and popped her head in when she got the okay. She said, "This little one wants her mommy and daddy. She will not settle down. The storm is scaring her and I just can't make her feel safe."

Finn got out of bed and got Darcy from his mom. He kissed her head and said, "It's okay, baby girl. Mommy and daddy will take care of you. You can sleep with us tonight and we will take care of you. Daddy will protect you from the big bad storm."

Carole asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel said, "Thank you, Carole. I really appreciate you bringing her to us."

"It was not a problem. Good night. Let me know if you need anything. I'm just across the hall like always."

Finn told her, "Thanks mom. You are the best. We really owe you when all of this is over."

"No you don't. We are family. We just do this for our family." Carole left the little family alone.

Finn climbed into bed. He laid Darcy in between the two of them. Rachel and Finn laid looking at each other. When the thunder clapped again Darcy started to whimper. Rachel ran her hand through Darcy's curly blonde hair trying to calm her.

Finn started to hum "You Are My Sunshine" to the little girl. He would do anything to make her happy. He hated to see her upset in any terms.

Rachel smiled. "See, everything is going to be okay, princess. Daddy is the best at making us feel better. We are going to be okay. The big, bad storm can't get us when we have a big, strong daddy to protect us."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel and Darcy's foreheads. The two of them started to hum to the little girl and she was sound asleep quickly. The three of them clung to each other for the rest of the night. It was the perfect family moment.


	46. Birthday girl!

**It's Darcy's birthday! What will come of it? You will have to read and see! Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I love them all. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means so much to me. I'm just doing this for fun and trying to keep things interesting. :) Enjoy and let me know thoughts/ideas. :)**

It's was Darcy's birthday. Rachel couldn't stop crying. Her first baby girl was now officially a toddler and it broke her heart. She didn't want to see her grow up. It didn't help that her hormones were running like crazy and making everything so much worse than it already was.

Finn came over to sit by Rachel on the couch while they waited for Puck and Quinn to get there to help set things up. Sam and Keely were doing some last minute shopping. Finn kissed Rachel's head and took Darcy's little hand. He said, "Honey, it is okay. Everyone has to grow up sometime. I mean look at us. If we hadn't grown up we wouldn't have all of this." He rubbed Rachel's stomach to show emphasis of his point.

Rachel sniffled. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so messed up emotionally. I don't mean to be. I know I'm annoying and you have to hate being married to me right now."

"I could never hate being married to you."

"Oh, Finn. Your birthday is next week! I am not going to be able to get you anything because I can't leave this stupid apartment."

"I don't need anything other than all of you to be healthy. Come here birthday girl." Darcy went straight to Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheeks and made her giggle. It was the sound that Rachel loved the most.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck came in the door. Quinn waddling behind Puck to the best of her ability. Rachel said, "Quinn, come sit down. Make the boys take care of all of this. You shouldn't be on your feet either."<p>

Quinn sat down and took Darcy from Finn as he went to help Puck start decorating. Rachel asked, "How are you feeling?"

Quinn chuckled. "Very, very pregnant. This little man is very comfortable. He just doesn't want to leave the home he has made in here. I wouldn't be surprised if we had to force him out of here."

"Ryan is going to be one lucky little boy. You and Noah are going to be wonderful parents to that little boy."

"It's just hard. It just seems wrong that we are keeping him and didn't have the nerve to keep Beth. She would be a big sister. I know she would love him."

"Of course she would. Oh, Quinn. I am so sorry that I didn't make it to your baby shower. I know everyone else was there, but me." Big tears started to fall down Rachel's cheeks.

"Hey! Stop that. It is fine. I know you would have been there if you could have been. You need to worry about you and those babies in there. We will have a makeup girls' day once the babies get here. We'll make the boys watch the kids and it will just be the two of us."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. We will definitely have to do that."

Finn walked over and took Darcy from Quinn. He said, "Are mommy and Auntie Q plotting against me and Uncle No again?" He tickled her and she laughed.

Puck came over and asked, "What are we going to be doing?"

Quinn told him, "You and Finn are going to watch the kids so Rach and I can go out for some girl time once all the babies get here."

Puck got a scared look on his face. "Wait! You are going to leave us alone with four kids?"

Rachel and Quinn laughed. "You are going to have to be alone with them at some point. We aren't going to be around all the time."

Finn said, "Man, you know we got this. The girls are going to need a break. I mean they have been carrying our kids for nine months and then all the stuff they are going to go through to get them here."

Rachel smiled. "You are amazing. I love you, Finny."

"I love you too, Rachie."

* * *

><p>Sam and Keely came in. Keely came over to Rachel and asked, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"<p>

Rachel had to smile. Rachel wasn't exactly happy with the impending marriage of Keely and Sam, but she knew that she would be a good stepmother to Darcy and she was an amazing friend. It was just odd the way things worked out. Rachel replied, "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for these two to finally make their appearance. They are driving me crazy."

Keely put her own hand on her stomach. "I can only imagine how I will feel when I get as close as you are and I'm only having one baby. We only have five more months. It seems unreal."

Sam cleared his throat. He knew the topic of Keely's pregnancy bothered Rachel. He said, "So, where is the little birthday girl?"

Finn held her out in front of him and said, "Go see Sammy, big girl."

Sam took her and kissed her cheek. He said, "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Sammy sure does love you. I can't believe how big you are now."

Keely walked over and ran her hand through Darcy's hair. Rachel could have sworn Darcy gave her evil eyes. Darcy was to the point that she only let anyone but Keely play with her hair. Darcy started to cry.

Sam bounced her a little and said, "Don't cry. It's your birthday. Pretty girls shouldn't be sad on their birthdays. Everything is okay."

Darcy wouldn't hear of it. She started screaming. Sam took her to Rachel. Darcy immediately curled up the best she could with Rachel. Rachel rubbed her back and played with her hair. She asked, "What was that about, princess? Sammy wouldn't hurt you. You know that. I think you will be okay no matter what. Mommy wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked in with Leroy and Hiram. Rachel smiled and said, "Hi daddies."<p>

Hiram smiled, "I baby girl. You look great. They will be here before you know it. "

"I hope so. I'm too big. I'm top heavy. I have no balance anymore. It doesn't help that I'm not allowed to move a figure without Finn going postal."

Finn said, "Hey. I'm just making sure you stay healthy."

"I know, baby. It doesn't mean that it isn't annoying." Everyone laughed.

Kurt said, "We have a surprise."

Kurt opened the door to show Burt. Rachel smiled, "Burt! You made it. We thought you weren't going to be able to come because of the senate."

Burt came over and took the little girl in his arms. He told Rachel, "I couldn't miss the birthday of my first granddaughter. I don't think so. How are you feeling?"

"I will be so much better once Tinsley and Eli get here."

"I bet. They will be here soon though."

Finn smiled and put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "I can't wait for them to get here."

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Kurt opened it to show Luke and Lily.<p>

Rachel asked, "What are you doing here? Your wife just had a baby yesterday. The two of you should be with her."

Luke laughed and said, "Rose sent me. Lily has been asking about Darcy, well the best that she can with her limited vocab. It sounds more like Dee Dee, but we still know who she wants. She couldn't miss her best friend's birthday. Rose really wishes she could have come."

"She just had a baby yesterday. It is understandable that she isn't here."

"We have a present for Darcy, but she also sent something for the babies. She knows you aren't having a baby shower, but we still wanted to get something for the little munchkins." Rachel opened the bag to see two little blankets. Each had the babies' names on them.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Finn, look at these! They are the cutest little things. Our kids are going to be so spoiled already."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. "Of course they will be."

Darcy was put down on the floor. Luke sat Lily down and she walked over to Darcy. Darcy stood up on her own and made a few messy steps on her own before falling on her bottom.

Rachel smiled and said, "That's mommy's big girl. You can walk. Now we just need to get you talking. I mean real words that us big people can understand."

Everyone laughed as they watched the little girls play. It wasn't a surprise that Darcy was doing so well.

Quinn told Rachel, "You have a true cutie on your hands. I just wish my kid was that cute."

Rachel smiled. "They will be. I do not doubt it at all."

The rest of the day was spent celebrating the birth of Darcy. All the adults couldn't imagine a life without her no matter how much they thought things would be easier. They wouldn't trade that precious little girl for anything in the world. She had a purpose in all of their lives even if some of them didn't know what that purpose was.


	47. Three Weeks To Go?

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is part of the chapter you have been waiting for! :) I hope you enjoy it. Leave your thoughts. You know I love them. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel was miserable. They had gotten the call the night before that Quinn had had Ryan. Rachel was jealous. She wanted to have her babies. Sam was coming over to pick up Darcy to take her to the park to get her out of the house for a while.

Finn was having a harder time leaving Rachel every day. He knew it was getting closer to the birth of their children. To say he was freaked out was an understatement. He loved Darcy and he was going to love the babies, but having three kids compared to one was a big change that they were all going to have to get over.

Rachel stretched. Finn had slept on the floor the night before. He wanted to be there if Rachel needed him, but she couldn't get comfortable while sharing a bed with her big belly in the way. Finn sat up and asked, "How are you feeling, babe?"

"Huge. Please make them come."

"Honey, just a couple more weeks. Three to be exact. They will be here before you know it. I know you hate it, but honey they will be healthier the longer they stay in there." He rubbed her stomach.

"I know. It's just they are running out of room. They get into fights in my stomach all the time. I really hope they don't hate each other. Our lives would suck if that happened."

"Babe, they aren't going to hate each other. They are just stretching out in there and trying to find their own space the best that they can. It will all be worth it when we get to hold them and see them for the first time. I can't wait."

"You are so precious. Can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom. Then you need to get to work."

"I don't know if I am going to go in or not."

"Finn, you have to go to work. You can't stay home all the time. They will think you are unreliable and not want you to work anymore. We need money if I am going to be staying home with the babies and Darcy. We can't afford for you to lose your job."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm going to work. Call me if anything happens. I worry about you."

"I know you do. Everything is okay. I love you. Now help me up!"

Finn chuckled and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the couch with Carole and Darcy waiting for Sam to show up. He knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come in?"<p>

Rachel invited him in. She said, "I think she is excited. Now, you need to be careful with her. Keep an eye on her at all times. Since she is walking she is super curious and always going through things. She loves the ducks. Don't let her get too close to the edge."

Sam laughed. He picked up the stroller and diaper bag. He told Rachel, "Everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I won't let anything happen to the little princess. I love her too much."

"Is Keely going to be going with you?"

"No. It's just a daddy/daughter day. Is that okay with you?"

"I think that is perfect."

"Rach, what is up with you and Keely? I thought the two of you were friends?"

"We are. I just don't know. I feel like she is taking my baby away from me. I'm just afraid Darcy will love her more and want nothing to do with me."

"You know isn't true. You are her momma. That is how it is always going to be. IF Keely ever tries to do anything like that you know that I won't stand for it. You are special to me. You are the mother of my first baby. You believed in me when I didn't have anyone else. Finn is a lucky guy to have you love him. Those babies you have in there are pretty lucky, too."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Samuel. That means a lot to me. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you later this afternoon." Rachel kissed Darcy's head. She told her, "Be good for Sammy, sweetheart. I love you." Darcy gave Rachel a sloppy kiss and muttered "momma."

Rachel gasped. "That was your first word. Good job, baby girl. Mommy is so proud of you. You are getting too big! Maybe Sammy can get you to say more words. I'll see you later." Darcy went straight to Sam and they were out the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting with her feet propped up and her hand on her stomach. Then she felt it. She exclaimed, "Oh!"<p>

Carole jumped up and asked, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I think I just had my first contraction."

"Okay. We'll start timing them and see where it goes. Has your water broken yet?"

"No. It was just a small contraction. I thought I felt odd this morning, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Okay. We aren't going to call Finn yet because there isn't anything he can do right now."

"I agree. He worries too much as it is. He would end up going to a fire and doing something stupid. I don't want that to happen."

"Rachel, you are doing such a wonderful job. You are a wonderful mother. I know you will be able to handle of this."

"Thank you, Carole. I really appreciate it."

"It is nothing, sweetheart. Now let's keep an eye on those contractions. You may have some babies in your arms today."

Rachel smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait to have her babies finally here. Nine months was far too long to wait for such important parts of a person's life.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours and the contractions were really coming. Then it happened. Rachel was walking to the bathroom when she looked down and saw a wet spot forming on her pants. She exclaimed, "Carole!"<p>

Carole came running. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"You may want to call Finn now. These aren't Braxton Hicks contractions. My water just broke."

"Okay. Stay calm. I'll call Finn and your doctor. Then we will get you to the hospital. It looks like you are going to have some babies today."

Rachel started crying. "I'm scared. They are early. I know I said I wanted them to come, but that was just me being pregnant and hormonal. I want them to stay right here and get bigger. I can't lose them."

"You aren't going to lose them. Tinsley and Eli are going to be fine. Let's get you to the hospital. Why don't you call Finn? I'll make the other calls."

Rachel did her breathing and held onto her stomach. She couldn't believe that by the end of the day she was going to be the mother of three.

Finn was sitting in the break room. He couldn't get Rachel off his mind. His cell started to ring. He just knew something wasn't right. He answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Hey baby."

"What is the matter, Rach?"

"You are going to be a daddy again today. You need to meet us at the hospital. We are on our way there now. The doctor is meeting us there. I need you Finny. It hurts so bad."

"I'm leaving right now. I love you baby. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't let them come without me."

"Not a chance of that. I'm not letting you out of this, that easy. Can you call Sam? He is at the park with Darcy. I really want him to bring her to the hospital."

"I can do that. I will see you soon." The two of them hung up and Finn ran out of the station. He was going to be a dad for the second and third time. He had never felt so many emotions and they weren't even in the world yet.


	48. They're Here!

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like this chapter better than the last. I love that you take time to read my story. Thank you so much. Enjoy! :)**

Finn went running in the hospital. He had to find Rachel. Then he heard her scream and he knew that he had to be at her side as soon as possible. It was him who had put her in this position. She was having their children and he was going to stand at her side through it all.

Finn followed the sound of Rachel's scream. He walked in her room and went to her bedside. He said, "Hey babe. I'm right here. It is all going to be okay."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "You did this to me! You couldn't just get me pregnant like a normal man, you had to double it. Finn, get them out!"

Finn wiped his hand across Rachel's head. "They will be here soon. This is what we have been waiting for."

"It hurts so bad! I just want them out of me! This is nothing like it was with Darcy."

Finn chuckled. "Honey, it's okay."

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Finn Hudson. I'm squeezing your children out of my body. You have no idea what I am going through."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Carole looked at them and said, "I'm going to go out into the waiting room. Good luck. I can't wait to see my beautiful grandchildren. I will be out there when Sam gets here with Darcy. I'll call Kurt, Burt and your dads."

Finn asked, "Can you call Puck, too?"

"Of course. I will see the two of you when you have my grandchildren." Carole kissed the top of Rachel's sweat covered head.

Rachel said, "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for the yelling and out of the ordinary behavior."

Carole smiled. "Honey, it is understandable. You are in a lot of pain. I haven't had twins, but I have had a baby before. I can understand some of the pain you are going through." Carole left them as Rachel had another contraction and gripped onto Finn's shirt to bring level with her face.

Rachel practically growled, "You will be lucky if we ever have another child after all of this! Heck, you will be lucky if I ever let you touch me again."

"I love you. I wish I could take the pain away from you. I would gladly take your place."

Rachel cried as the pain went on.

* * *

><p>The doctor came in two hours later and said, "Okay, Mrs. Hudson, we are ready to push. Your babies will be here very soon."<p>

Finn took Rachel's hand. He stood at her side just like he had said that he would. Rachel pushed with all of her might. Then the room was filled with the sounds of a tiny cry. Finn had tears in his eyes as he leaned up to cut the cord. The doctor said, "Congratulations, your baby girl is here! On your next contraction you need to push to get your little man here."

Rachel started sobbing, "I can't do it. Finn, I can't do it. I'm so tired. I just can't do it."

Finn crouched down and said, "Honey, you can do this. One of them is here. Eli is on his way. You need to get him in the world. We want to meet him, too. Tinsley is beautiful."

The next contraction came and Rachel pushed until they heard another cry fill the room. Finn cut the cord. He went back to the head of the bed and kissed Rachel's head. He said, "They are beautiful, Rach. We do a good job. They are going to be little heartbreakers."

Rachel had to chuckle. He was such sweetheart. Rachel told him, "Of course they will be. You are their dad. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I might let you touch me again in a year or two."

Finn gulped. "Rach…"

Rachel laughed. "I'm kidding. Labor hurts like heck, but it is worth it to get them here."

A nurse came over and laid the babies on Rachel's chest. Once she got a good look at their little faces she started crying. She said, "Hi babies. I'm your mommy. I'm so glad I finally get to meet the two little soccer players that have been in my stomach for the last eight months. That goofball over there is your daddy. He loves you just as much as I love you. You have a big sister that you are going to get to meet very soon. The two of you are loved so much more than you know already."

Finn leaned down to look at his children. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He said, "Hi babies. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to take you home. Your big sister is going to be the best big sister. The three of you will be best friends because she is only a year older than you. We are going to be the happiest family in the world."

Rachel smiled. "You are the best daddy in the world. You are only going to get better."

The nurse came over and said, "Okay mommy and daddy. We need to take these two to get checked out. We will get you moved to recovery and get them right back to you."

The nurse took the babies to the nursery to be measured and have normal tests done. Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's forehead. He told her, "You did a great job, beautiful. I am so proud of you."

"I'm glad you were here. Can you go out and tell everyone? I really want to see Darcy. I'm missed my little munchkin. I can't wait for her to meet her little brother and sister. I want to see what her reaction is."

Finn smiled. "I'll be right back with the little angel." He gave Rachel one last kiss and left to go see everyone.

* * *

><p>Finn walked out into the waiting room with the biggest smile on his face. Carole, Kurt and Blaine came over to him. Carole asked, "So, how is everyone?"<p>

Finn busted into the biggest smile ever. "They are perfect. Rachel was a big trooper. The babies are tiny and perfect. We couldn't be happier."

Kurt asked, "When can we see them?"

"Rach wants Darcy to meet them first. Then all of you can come in."

Finn saw Sam sitting off in the corner with Darcy bouncing on his lap. He was kissing her on the head and whispering to her making her giggle. Finn could tell there was something going on.

Finn walked over and said, "Hey man."

Darcy held her arms out to Finn. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. He said, "What's up man?"

Sam wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Keely lost the baby."

Finn felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Not only did he just witness the birth of a child, but he had witnessed two. Finn sat down and said, "I am so sorry man."

"The engagement is off and she is going back home. She doesn't want to be with me if there isn't a baby. I don't see why anyone would want to be with me. I'm a terrible person. I have treated Rachel horribly. I denied Darcy when she should be the most important person in my life."

"Oh, Sam. I am so sorry."

"Don't take it for granted, man. You have the life anyone would be lucky to have. You have it all. Take care of Rach and those kids. Don't worry about me."

"Of course I am going to worry about you. You are family in a really odd way. I'm not going to let you go back to the way before. That would only hurt you and everyone else here. We all care about you. I know it isn't easy, but it is going to be okay. Darcy needs you to stay sober. You know I would kick your butt if you hurt Rachel or Darcy in anyway. I have done it before and I would do it again."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks, man. I don't want to go back to that, but I'm afraid that I will. I don't deserve good things in life. I have been too much of an idiot."

"Stop it. Will you stick around? I want you to meet Tinsley and Eli. I know it is hard, but you are going to be in their lives. You are their big sister's dad. I'm sure they will come to you for things that they think they can't come to Rach and I for."

Sam smiled a sad smile. "I would love to meet them. Please don't let me relapse. I'm going to need someone to keep me in check. I was hoping that would be you and Rach. I know you are going to have a lot on your plate, but I don't know who else to go to."

"Of course we will. I'll come over every night to make sure that you aren't hiding anything. I'm not going to let you screw this up."

"You are the best. Go see your girl and your kids. Darcy needs to meet her little siblings."

Finn fist pumped him and left to go see Rachel. He couldn't help but feel for Sam. He may have messed up a lot in life, but no one deserved to lose a child. He knew he and Rachel were going to have a lot to do to help him stay sober for Darcy and the relationship they were hoping they would form as she got older.


	49. Meeting Big Sis

**i hope you enjoy this chapter. There is one more before I am going to do little future glimpses of the future. I guess you could say one shots, but they will be like epilogues. So, don't worry, it isn't over yet. There are still quite a few things to come, but I have started writing another story that really has my mind working right now. I'm kind of stuck in Her Leading Man and I hate having more than two stories going at a time and keeping people waiting. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

Rachel was sitting up in bed with Tinsley and Eli resting in her arms. She couldn't take her eyes off the little miracles in her arms. They were three weeks early, but they were perfect and healthy. Nothing less than what would be expected of little Finchel babies.

Finn knocked on the door and stuck in his head. He asked, "Are you ready for us?"

Rachel smiled. "Come in. I want to see my big girl."

Darcy squealed. "Momma! Momma!" She tried squirming out of Finn's arms to get to her mother.

Finn held her tighter and said, "Whoa, short stuff. Momma is holding your little brother and sister right now. You don't want to hurt them. You have to be very carefully with momma and the babies."

Darcy's bottom lip started to quiver. She wanted her momma. Finn kissed her cheek. "It's okay. She is right there."

Rachel didn't know what to do. She wanted to take her little girl in her arms and hold her tight, but she couldn't do that with her arms full. Rachel told Finn, "Sit down with her on bed. Maybe if she meets them she will be better."

Finn sat down with her on the end of the bed. Rachel said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy is right here. It's okay. Say hi to your little brother and sister. They have been looking forward to meeting you."

Darcy looked up at Finn and said, "Baby?"

Finn laughed. "Two babies. They are your brother and sister. You are going to love them so much. They are going to love them, too."

Rachel asked, "Do you want to give them kisses? Babies love kisses as much as Darcy does."

Darcy crawled up the bed. Finn kept a close hold on her to make sure she didn't accidently get too rough with the babies. She leaned down and gave them each a kiss on the head.

Finn told her, "Good job, princess. You are a great big sister already."

Rachel smiled. "Good job, Darcy."

Finn said, "Rach, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Sam and Keely lost the baby."

Rachel gasped. "Oh no! Poor Sam. Is he okay? How are they doing? Do they need anything? Do you think he is going to relapse to the way he was before?"

"He seems to be taking it pretty rough. I don't blame him. That is hard stuff to deal with. I'm worried about him. Keely left him to go back home."

"Oh no. He really loved her. I don't want to see him go back to where he was before her. She should know that he needs her."

"Rach, she has her own things to deal with right now. They knew what the baby was and everything. We can't blame this on her."

"You are right. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just worried about Sam. The apartment across the hall from us is for rent. We should get him to move in there. We can keep a better eye on him then."

"I think that is a good idea. I really want to talk to him."

"I don't know if he will really want to see babies right now, Rach."

"Oh. Can you at least ask him if he will talk to me?"

"Of course, baby. I'll go get everyone." He kissed Rachel's head. He kissed Darcy's head and said, "Be good for mommy princess."

* * *

><p>Finn walked in the waiting room. He told them all, "Rach wants to see all you and we want you to meet the newest Hudsons, but she wants to talk to Sam first."<p>

Sam looked up and Finn could tell he was nervous. He said, "Man, you don't have to. She would understand."

Sam stood up, "No. I want to meet them."

Finn and Sam walked back to Rachel's room. They walked in to see Darcy kissing the babies. They had to laugh. Sam pulled out his phone to send a picture to his mom. She had been asking for more pictures of the little girl and he thought this would be perfect.

Darcy looked up and said, "Ammy!"

Sam laughed and said, "Hey sweets. Are you being good to your little brother and sister?" Darcy just nodded enthusiastically in reply.

Rachel said, "Sam, I am so sorry."

Sam scrunched up his nose as he tried to smile. "It's okay. I probably deserved it. I just hated to see it happen to Keely. She didn't deserve that. Our little boy didn't deserve it either."

"Are you going to be okay? I don't want to see you go back to the way things used to be."

"I'll make it. I may need you to remind me that I still have something to live for. This isn't going to be easy. I was looking forward to being a dad again. Having someone that actually calls me dad."

"You will have that. I know you will. There is an apartment open next door to us. I think you should move in there. It would be easier. With the new babies here we are going to need more of your help with Darcy."

"I think that is a good idea. I would love to help more. Finn, is that okay with you?"

Finn replied, "Yeah man. I want to see you be part of Darcy's life. When she gets older she is going to find out who you are and I want it to be easy for her. If you are around more it will be easier for her to understand and accept."

"That is true. I'll call the landlord and get to working on that."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>Carole stuck her head in the room. She said "Please don't keep me away from my grandbabies any longer. I want to meet them."<p>

Finn and Rachel laughed as Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Hiram and Leroy all walked in the room. Rachel said, "We would like you all to meet Tinsley Caroline and Eli Carter Hudson. They are each five pounds exactly. Tinsley is 20 ½ inches and Eli is 22 inches. They both got a great bill of health. We should be out of here tomorrow with them."

Carole couldn't stop herself. She came over and took Tinsley from Rachel. Hiram came over and took Eli. Rachel pulled Darcy into her lap and started playing with her hair as she watched the adults swoon over the newest Hudsons.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying in bed with her hands full of babies later that night. Everyone had left. Sam was taking Darcy home to stay with him for the night. He was going to stay in Rachel and Finn's apartment. Rachel was nervous, so Carole and Burt were going to stay to be there in case there was a problem.<p>

Rachel asked, "Do you think she will be okay?"

Finn told her, "Sam is doing so much better than he was a year ago. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Mom and Burt are there in case he needs some extra help. You have nothing to worry about. We just have to keep an eye on these little ones. Then it will be our first day with three kids tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. We have to get ready for it. It is going to be a big thing for us. We are going to have a lot of changes to get used to, but we are going to be okay. We need to potty train Darcy soon or else all of our money is going to be going to diapers."

Rachel laughed. "Babe, we still have about another year before she is ready to be potty trained. We are going to be okay. I'll stay home with the kids for a couple of months and then find a job. There is no way we can keep living off of what you make."

"Rach, we'll make it. That is something I don't want you to worry about. We will figure it out when the time comes. I still have money in the bank from what I didn't use from college. My dad left me money in his will. I have money saved there."

"Okay. Finn, we did a pretty good job. There are pretty much the most awesome babies, right up there with Darcy. She hardly ever cried. I hope they stay that way."

"I hope so too. Rach, try and get some sleep. You had a long day. I'll wake you up if they need to be fed. Other than that I have baby duty tonight."

"Oh, Finn. It was your birthday!"

Finn laughed. "Babe, you have me two of the best presents in the world. I couldn't imagine sharing my birthday with anyone more special than my children. Not many dads can say that their kids were born on their birthday. Don't have a second thought about it. Get some sleep!"

Rachel smiled. "I love you so much, Finn Hudson."

Finn smiled. "I love you, Rachel Hudson."

Rachel looked down as her eyes drooped closed. "And I love you, baby Hudsons." Finn carefully took the babies out of Rachel's arms as she fell asleep. He was thanking his lucky stars for all he had been blessed with. He knew he was a lucky man to have such a happy and healthy family no matter what it took to get them there.


	50. First Time At Home

**Thank you so much for reading this story. There are five more chapters left and they are the "epilogue." They are going to be little snapshots of the future mostly around Darcy since she has been a big part of the story. All other characters will be involved as well, but you will get a good look into what happens to her as she gets old. I hope you enjoy where this ends. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! :)**

Rachel woke up refreshed and ready to go home. She looked over to see Finn with bags under his eyes. It made her love him even more to know that he stayed up all night to give her rest. He had woken her twice to feed them, but took over as soon as he could. Finn was the perfect man.

Finn looked up and said, "Look who is awake. Tinsy wants to see her mommy."

Rachel smiled and held out her arms. "There is no better way to wake up than that. You should have woken me up more. I need to pull some of the weight."

Finn gave her Tinsley after he kissed both of their cheeks. "You did a lot of work yesterday for them to get here. I wanted you to get some rest. We get to take them home today! How do you think Darcy will take taking two new babies in the house?"

"She liked them yesterday, but they were here. She doesn't understand that they are going home with us. It is going to take some getting used to for all of us. We are going to have our hands full for sure, but it is going to be worth it. We are going to have the best little family ever. We have two perfect little girls and a handsome little boy."

"You are so right. I know it isn't going to be easy, but we got this. We will be able to make this work."

"I love you. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life. I am blessed to have you love me."

"No I am the lucky one. I love you. I don't know why you would love me and let me in your little world. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love you and Darcy. I just can't believe that we have two little babies. Rach, I want you to know that you are my world. You and the kids."

Rachel smiled and motioned for him to come towards her for a kiss. Then Eli started to cry from his clear bassinet. Finn picked him up and said, "Hey baby boy. What is the trouble? Daddy is going to make it all better. At least I will try to."

Rachel smiled as she watched Finn pace with the little boy. Finn started to sing to him, but nothing would calm him. Rachel spoke up and said, "I hate to ruin things, daddy, but this may be something that mommy has to take care of."

Finn laughed. "Sorry little man. I think if you are hungry that is mommy's job. I don't have the equipment to help you out there. We'll have to get you guys on the bottle when we get home so I can help."

Rachel laughed. The two of them traded babies. Both of them couldn't have been happier than they were.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were walking from the elevator to their apartment. Finn said, "Okay guys. I'm just warning you now that there is a good chance that there will be a lot of people here waiting to see you. They are going to love you just as much as mommy and I do. Your big sister will be here, too. You are going to be popular."<p>

Rachel laughed. "Okay proud daddy. We better get them in there before people throw a fit that we are keeping them from them."

Finn smiled and they opened the door. People came rushing to them to see the babies. Finn pushed past them and said, "Calm down. Let us sit them down and get them out. Then you can see them for a little bit. Gosh!"

The room laughed, but couldn't stop their eagerness. Finn and Rachel stood by the car seats on the couch. Rachel got Eli out of the car seat and held him to her chest. Darcy came toddling over. She looked up at Rachel and said, "Mine!"

Rachel smiled and told her, "Yep. Sweetheart, this is your little brother."

Darcy then got really upset and said, "Mine! Mine!" Then she started crying.

Carole came over and said, "Rach, she is jealous. She wants you. She was saying that you were hers."

Rachel sighed and tears started flowing. "It is already starting. I don't know what to do."

"Give me Eli. Snuggle with Darcy for a little while. She just needs to know that you are still her mommy and that you aren't forgetting about her. She may only be one, but she knows that things are changing. Changes are very difficult for such small children."

Rachel kissed Eli's head and Darcy started screaming. Rachel handed Eli over to Carole. Rachel tried to pick up Darcy, but Darcy wouldn't have it. She went over to Sam. Sam picked her up as Rachel came over. He said, "What is the trouble, princess? Mommy wants to see you."

Rachel hated it. She didn't realize that it would be so hard from the start. Being the mother of three was already hard for her. Rachel said, "Darcy, please come see mommy. I love you baby girl. Don't make mommy sad."

Darcy buried her head in Sam's shoulder and sobbed.

Finn came over with Tinsley in his arms. He asked, "What is the matter?"

Rachel was in tears herself. Sam told him, "Darce is having a hard time getting used to sharing Rachel. It is going to take a little while. She isn't ready to share her momma yet."

Finn looked at Rachel. He hated to see her so upset, but they knew it was going to be difficult. He said, "Rach, baby, give her some time. You need to sit down and rest. Maybe you should go lie down for a while."

Rachel looked up at him, "No! I just want my baby. I want her to love me."

Sam told her, "Rachel, you know she loves you. She is just used to being the only baby. This is a big deal for her. It is going to take her a while to see that things are okay. You should go lie down and relax. Maybe take Darce with you. There are enough people here to take care of the babies. You should have a mother/daughter naptime. I think that would be good for her. She hasn't had her nap yet and that is probably part of her problem."

Rachel took Darcy in her arms. She squeezed her and said, "Baby, I'm still your mommy. I'm not going anywhere. Mommy loves you. So do your daddies."

Sam was shocked. He didn't say anything, but it felt good to be referred to as her dad even after everything they had gone through. He had to smile. He kissed Darcy's cheek and said, "Go see mommy. I'll come back when your nap is over."

Finn said, "You should stay, man. We would really like it if you did. We are going to order a pizza and just chill."

"Thanks."

Rachel said, "We are going to go try to take a nap and see where it goes."

Finn gave each of the girls a kiss on the head as they left to go to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were getting into bed. It was their first night at home with the kids and they were doing the best they could to be prepared. They got Darcy to sleep while Carole stayed with the twins.<p>

Finn pulled her into his side and said, "It is going to be okay, Rachel. I love you so much. I know you are worried, but we are going to be okay."

"I just don't want it to be like this. I want her to love her little brother and sister."

"It is just going to take some time. I am going to be here all along the way. Sam is right next door now if we need him to come rescue us. I didn't know she could throw a diva fit like yours."

Rachel hit him. "Hey! Don't make fun of me. I'm just trying to be a good mom. I don't want anything to mess up our little family."

"Ow! It is all going to be okay. I'm sorry. Darcy is going to get past this. Once Tinsy and Eli sleep through the night everything will be perfect. We just have to get through the next month or so."

"You are the best. Let's go see our tiniest munchkins. Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

"I'm sure it will be. I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Two o'clock came and the whole apartment was awake from the crying of the littlest Hudsons. Darcy was not happy at all. Rachel had tried to go calm her to show that she was still there, but she wouldn't have it. Rachel had had to call Sam to come ease her while she helped Finn. Nothing was calming the babies.<p>

Carole came in and helped the best should could. She felt sorry for the new parents. Tinsley and Eli were not taking well to being home at all and were showing signs of colic. She wasn't going to tell them, but they weren't going to be nearly as lucky to have easy babies this time around. These babies were just like little Finn had been only times two.

Rachel was pacing the room almost in tears when she said, "I just can't get them to be happy. We had to call Sam to come take care of Darcy. I'm a terrible mother."

Finn walked over with Eli and said, "You are not! You are a wonderful mom. They are just adjusting like we are. It will get better soon."

"I hope you are right. I just can't take this. I just want everyone happy and quiet."

Finn chuckled. "We knew this was going to happen. There was no way we could be as lucky as we are now."

I definitely never saw this coming, but that doesn't mean that I don't love every minute of it. We have love and family. That is all we need."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a sap. I love that about you. Okay. I think they are finally out. Let's try to get some sleep before we they wake up again."

The two crawled in bed and were asleep before heads hit the pillow. They were exhausted, but they couldn't see anything being better.


	51. Age Five

**This starts the five part epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thank you for sticking with it until the end those you that have. I appreciate the reviews and love. I would love to see 600 by the end, but I am just so thankful for all the ones that I can get. So here is the start of the end. Enjoy! :)**

It had been four years. Darcy was five and getting ready to start Kindergarten. Rachel was a mess. Her little girl was getting so big. It was a big day in their house. Yes she had two children that were four and still at home, but that didn't make it any easier.

Darcy came bouncing out of her room and said, "Mommy, I'm ready."

Rachel laughed. There was no denying Darcy was her daughter. She looked just like her with Sam's mouth and eyes. She was dressed in a little t shirt, blue jean skirt and rainbow tights. If Kurt had seen her he would have thrown a fit. Rachel loved to let her choose her own clothing to let her know that she was her own independent person.

Rachel leaned down and kissed her. She said, "You look beautiful, sweetheart. Let's go get breakfast with daddy, Tinsley and Eli. Then we will all take you to school."

"All of you?"

"Yep. I think Sammy is even going to go." Rachel wanted so badly to tell Darcy who her true father was now that things with Sam were going well, but she was still too young to understand.

"Really?"

Rachel laughed. "Really! Why don't you and the littles go knock on his door to make sure that he is ready."

"Okay, mommy! I love you!"

Rachel smiled. "I love you, princess. Now go get Sammy and tell him mommy is making breakfast."

* * *

><p>Darcy, Tinsley and Eli were banging on Sam's door. Luckily they were the only two apartments on the floor. No one ever complained about the ruckus they made. Darcy said, "Sammy! Sammy!"<p>

Sam opened the door in his work clothes. He asked, "What do I owe to this visit from the tiny Hudsons?"

Darcy put her hands on her hips. A move she learned from her mother at a very young age that everyone thought was adorable. She said, "It's my first day of school. Mommy is making breakfast. She told me to come get you."

Tinsley said, "Yeah Sammy. Come eat pannycakes with us."

Sam couldn't deny any of the Hudson children anything. "Okay. Let's go see your mommy and daddy. We don't want Darcy to be late to her first day of school."

* * *

><p>The four of them walked over to the Hudson's apartment. Sam carrying the two girls in his arms. He stepped in the door and said, "I think I found a few things that belong to you."<p>

Finn and Rachel were sitting at the table drinking coffee laughing at that picture that played out in front of them. Finn said, "Okay. Come eat breakfast, your sister has to get to school."

Darcy looked up at Finn and asked, "Daddy, are they going to like me?"

Finn said, "Are you kidding? Everyone is going to love you! You are the best and everyone will see it."

Sam told her, "Your dad is right. Kindergarten is going to be a synch for you. You are going to make so many friends."

Darcy smiled. "Okay. I'm excited."

Rachel told her, "You are going to love it. You are going to do great."

The six of them ate breakfast together.

* * *

><p>They were all standing outside the school with Darcy. She hugged Rachel and Finn. She told her brother and sister goodbye. Lastly, she went up to Sam. She looked up at him, "Sammy?"<p>

Sam got on his knees and said, "Yeah Darce?"

"Thank you for coming to school with me."

He hugged the little girl and kissed her head. "No problem, princess. I'll always be there for you. You know that. I expect you to come see me as soon as I get home from work to tell me all about your day. I don't want to miss a thing. I want to hear all the dish."

Darcy giggled and gave Sam a big hug almost knocking him over. "I love you, Sammy."

Sam smiled. He loved to hear her say that she loved him. The little girl didn't know he was her dad, but there was no denying that the two of them had a connection. Anyone could see it. He told her, "I love you too, princess. You better get inside and learn stuff. Don't forget to come see me as soon as I'm home from work."

She smiled. "Kay." She waved and walked in with the aide that was outside showing the littlest ones where to go.

Rachel walked over and said, "I just can't believe that she is old enough to be in school. She is growing up too fast."

Sam laughed. "I know. It seems like it was just yesterday that she was walking around telling me that she went potty all by herself."

Rachel snorted. "Oh yeah. That couldn't have come fast enough. It was not an easy time for us."

"Rach, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For letting me be part of her life even though I was the biggest jerk in the world. For treating me like part of your family. Just for everything. It means so much to me to know that someone believes I'm not a mess up. My own mom thinks I'm a screw up."

"Sam! That isn't true. You are not a screw up! You gave me one of the most precious gifts I have in my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Darcy, Finn, Tinsley and Eli. It was meant to happen. It wasn't easy at the time, but true friends make it through anything. You are our family. The kids love you and know Darce will be ecstatic when she finds out you are her dad."

"Thanks, Rach. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't want you to. I know the kids would be devastated. Finn wouldn't be happy about it either. Who would he have to go to complain about my crazy?"

Sam laughed. "Whatever."

Finn walked over with Tinsley on one hip and Eli on the other. He said, "We all need to be getting to work. Bye Tinsy. Bye E. Be good for mom. I don't want to hear anything bad about the two of you from her when I get home."

Sam said, "Bye guys. I'll see you later."

Finn and Sam left for the fire department together while Rachel headed to the park with the kids. All of them were not ready for the little girl to be in school so they all wanted to keep themselves busy until it was time to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Just as Sam had asked her, Darcy was banging on his door after he had been home for five minutes. He said, "Hey short stuff! How was school?"<p>

Darcy started bouncing up and down, something she had done whenever she was excited all the time. She said, "It was awesome! I made lots of friends. I like school. I can't wait to go back."

"That is great, Darce. I'm so glad you liked it. I never liked school."

"Why?"

"It was hard for me. I'm sure you are going to be smart like your mommy. You aren't going to have anything to worry about."

"Oh."

Sam ruffled her hair. "You are so smart."

Darcy smiled. "Sammy, why aren't you a daddy?"

Those six words broke Sam's heart. He didn't know what to say to that. He just told her, "I'm just not lucky enough to find a girl as awesome as your mommy. I can't be a daddy without a mommy."

"You need to find one. You would be an awesome daddy."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, princess. I'm sure your mommy wants you back home. I'm so glad you came to tell me about your day. I'm glad it was a good day and you made so many friends. I knew you would do great."

Darcy hugged Sam. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Darcy."

Sam watched Darcy walk next door. He closed his own door and sat down on the couch. He found the scrapbook that Rachel had given him of pictures of Darcy from the day she was born until recently. He added the one he had taken with her that morning before they left to take her to school. He found himself going through all the pictures and just thinking about the day that he would be able to tell her that he was a daddy. Not just any daddy, but her daddy.


	52. Age Thirteen

**Thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy this and enjoy the last chapters to come. Three more chapters to go. :( I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you will leave your thoughts and let me know what you think. I love to hear what you think. So here is the second part to the epilogue. :)**

Darcy was 13 years old. She had been noticing that she didn't look anything like her dad. It bothered her. Her little brother was a carbon copy of her dad and her little sister looked just like her mom, but with her father's nose and eyes.

Darcy was looking in the mirror. It didn't bother her, but she wanted to know why she was the only one in her family with huge lips. Threw school she had heard all the names in the book. Of course there was guppy mouth and fish face. Those were just a couple. She just wanted to know why things were the way they were.

Rachel was in the kitchen when Darcy walked in and sat at the table. Darcy asked, "Mom, where did I get these awful lips from? No one else in the family has them. Why am I the only one?"

Rachel sat down across from her. She knew the day would come, but she didn't know how she would ever be ready for it. She asked, "Where is this coming from, sweetheart?"

"Kids at school have been making fun of them again. It just isn't fair. You, dad, Tinsley and Eli don't have them."

Rachel sighed. "Go sit down in the living room. I have to go talk to your dad and Sam for a minute, but I will be right there." Darcy did as she was told.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked over to the apartment. Sam and Finn were watching a football game. She knocked on the door and opened it. She said, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but we have some business to take care of."<p>

Finn asked, "What is the matter, babe? Are the kids okay?"

"Tinsley and Eli are in their rooms."

"What is the problem?"

Rachel said, "We have to tell Darcy now. She is asking questions again and I think it is time for her to know the truth."

Sam gulped and asked, "Are you sure? She is going to hate me."

"She is not going to hate you. She loves you and you know it. I don't think she will take it well, but she will come to terms with it."

"Lets get this over with. I just want to tell her and see what happens."

The three adults walked back over to the Hudson's apartment.

* * *

><p>Darcy was sitting on the couch. She looked up and asked, "What is going on?"<p>

Rachel sat next to her and said, "We have something to tell you."

Darcy had a bad feeling about what was going to be said. "Okay."

"Sweetheart, you were asking about your mouth and why you look different than the rest of us. I think it is time for you to hear something."

"What is it, mom?"

"Darcy, the reason why you look differently from your brother, sister and Finn is because Finn isn't your dad. Sam is your dad."

Darcy was in shock. "What?"

Sam asked, "Have you ever noticed how big my mouth is?"

Darcy got tears in her eyes. She exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I think he was my dad all along? No one really wanted me so that is how it went?"

Sam knelt in front of her and said, "That isn't true. I love you so much. That is why I live next door so I could still be part of your life. Your mom and I were best friends. We had you and you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I never found someone for me, but I always had you. I got to be there for all your big things even though things were rough. I had a really hard time when you were first born. I don't want to get into all of it now, but I did some really bad things. It wasn't safe for you. Finn adopted you and showed you so much love. You were so lucky to have him in your life. You may have my genes, but you have been meant to be a Hudson from the start. I love you. I want you to realize that. I have been so blessed to be your dad even though I haven't really been able to act on it."

Darcy had tears in her eyes. "My life is a lie."

Rachel told her, "No it isn't. You have so many people that love you. You have me, Finn, Sam, Tinsy and E. Then you have Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Ryan, and Kelly. Then we couldn't forget Nana Carole and Pops."

Sam said, "My mom and dad love you, too. Stevie and Stacy have hated that they haven't been able to spoil you like the niece you really are. Princess, you have so many people that love and care about you."

Darcy looked at Finn who was sitting quietly during the interaction. She asked, "You don't have anything to say? You are probably happy to have it out in the open that you aren't my dad. I'm not that great. I would probably be happy to find out that I wasn't your kid if I was you."

Finn stood up and walked over to her. He told her, "That isn't true. I love you. I have always seen you as my daughter. I love you just as much as I love Tinsy and E. That is never going to change. You are special. Darce, I love you. Everything is going to be okay."

Darcy ran back to her room. She sat on her bed and started crying.

* * *

><p>Darcy had been lying back on her bed for a half an hour when there was a knock on her door. She asked, "Who is it?"<p>

Tinsley and Eli stuck their heads in. She told them, "Come in."

Darcy sat up on her bed to make room for her brother and sister. Tinsley sat next to her and asked, "What is the matter, sis? We heard you crying and wanted to come check on you."

Darcy said, "Dad isn't my dad. Sam is."

Eli looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded her head.

Tinsley told her, "That is okay. You're still our sister. We love you, don't we, E?"

Eli said, "I'm not one of those girly guys, but of course I love you. It doesn't matter who your dad is. You are still our big sister and best friend."

Darcy smiled. "Thanks, guys. I love you, too. I just didn't ever think that dad wouldn't be my dad."

Tinsley said, "It's okay. Sam is awesome. We have spent as much time with Sam he is like a member of the family anyway. Now he really is."

"I guess you are right. I just feel like an outsider now. Like I don't belong here."

Eli asked, "You aren't going to leave, are you? Who will go to my football games and cheer the loudest for me?"

Darcy chuckled. "I'm not going to leave. I just have a new dad to get to know. I don't know how I feel about that."

"Now you know why you look the way you do."

The three of them laughed and hugged. Darcy felt so much better than she had.

* * *

><p>Darcy walked into the living room to find Rachel, Finn and Sam sitting there in silence. She said, "I'm sorry for my outburst. It wasn't very polite and you taught me better than that."<p>

Rachel told her, "You were upset. I understand that. I just want you to know that I love you so much. The two of us had the world against us for a while. It was just the two of us, but we made it. The two of us made it through everything the world had to throw at us."

Darcy smiled. "I love you mom. Thank you for keeping me."

"It was never an option not to keep you. You were and are my world. You and your brother and sister are my everything."

Darcy hugged Rachel.

Sam stood up and had tears in his eyes. He said, "I should get going. I'm so sorry, princess. I just want you to know that I love you so much. You are the reason I am who I am today. If it hadn't been for you and your cuteness I wouldn't be a good guy. I'm sure of it. I'm glad you know the truth. I'm going to leave you guys alone. I'm sorry." Sam started wiping his eyes as he walked to the door.

Darcy ran up and stopped him. "Dad, don't go."

Sam turned around and said, "That is the first time you have ever called me dad." He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"I want to know more about you. So, I'm like mom. I have two dads."

Sam and Finn laughed. Finn walked over and said, "I guess you are. That is what makes you special. You are always going to have two dads."

Darcy hugged the two of them. Rachel said, "Why don't you spend the night with Sam tonight. The two of you can talk and you can find out whatever you want to know. It will give you a chance to bond and everything."

Sam smiled. "What do you think, princess?"

Darcy hugged him. "I would love that, dad."

Darcy spent the night with Sam that night. She found out all she wanted to know and more. He showed her the pictures from when she was younger. He told her about the people of their past that hadn't made it to their future. Darcy then realized that he really had loved her all along. He had not told her the whole truth to protect her.


	53. Age Seventeen

**Thank you so much for still reading. Just two more chapters until the very end. This story will be over by Friday. :( Thank you all for all the reviews and love. I appreciate them all. I hope you will let me know what you think of the ending. I have another story in the works, but I'm not sure when it will be posted. I hope you will be around for that one as well. :)**

Darcy was 17 years old. She was graduating from high school. She was so happy to be finished with this part of her schooling and heading off to college. She was ready to turn over a new leaf in her life.

Darcy's best friend Lilly came up to her. She said, "Hey Miss. Valedictorian. Are you ready to send us all off to college with a legit message?"

Darcy laughed. "I hope it is good. No one has heard it."

"I'm sure it will be awesome."

Darcy looked up to see Ryan Puckerman. Her closest guy friend since she was little. He may have been a year younger than her, but that didn't matter. He gave her a hug. She squealed, "You guys came!"

He laughed and replied, "Of course. Half of the auditorium is out there for you. You are going to kick butt on your speech. I just know it. I can't wait to hear it. I'm sure it is going to be awesome."

"Thanks, Ry. I am so glad you guys made it. It makes everything so much better. I love you guys."

Ryan looked at her and said, "I love you."

Darcy was in shock. Lilly slipped away. Darcy finally asked, "What?"

"I love you. I guess I always have, but I have been too chicken to tell you. You are going to be going off to college and I'll still be in high school. You'll meet some great guy and I'll just be here."

Darcy just stepped up and kissed him. When they pulled away she told him, "I love you, too. I thought you didn't feel the same way about me, so I decided to just keep it to myself. You have no idea how hard that is when our parents are best friends. Seeing you all the time and being your best friend was no easy job."

"No more of that then. I love you and I'm not going to have that. So, will you have me?"

Darcy laughed. "I already have you."

"I mean will you date me and promise not to let some college guy take you from me?"

Darcy smiled. "I would love to be your girlfriend and no guy will ever be able to take me from you. Oh, I may have some news that you may like to hear."

"Do share."

"I got into Yale in the fall. I'll be really close to you."

Ryan picked her up and swung her around. He was so excited. He couldn't contain himself. Things were going so much better for him than he ever thought they would be.

"You better get ready. I'll see you after it is over." He gave her a kiss and left her to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Darcy was standing in front of an auditorium full of her classmates, teachers, parents, family and new boyfriend. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She said, "Hello everyone. First I would like to say congratulations to the class of 2030. We made it!" All the students cheered while their parents clapped. She went on, "I never thought that I would be standing in front of all of you today giving this speech. I have dyslexia. It is a genetic learning disability. Many of you have gone through school with me and don't know this. Reading is difficult for me and many times I get things jumbled up in my mind so bear with me if I trip over my words. School hasn't been easy for me because of all of this. I never would have imagined that I would get good enough grades to be valedictorian. Many of us have had something to get in our way along the way, but we have all overcame it all or else we wouldn't be here. I would like to thank you all for being there with me and for me along the way. Thank you mom and dad for always sitting with me and helping me through my homework no matter how late. Thank you Tinsley and Eli for not making fun of me when you were old enough to be able to read some of my homework problems to me to help me finish things faster. Most of all I would like to thank my daddy. He showed me that even if you have dyslexia that doesn't make you a freak. It makes you special. You gave me tips to get past the disorder and be able to prosper in life. Then I have my two best friends to thank for not giving up on me and supporting me along this ride. I guess what I am saying is no matter what comes your way in life, there is always going to be someone there to help you along the way. Thank you. Here's to the class of 2030. May all of your dreams come true." Everyone cheered as the graduates threw their caps in the air to celebrate.<p>

* * *

><p>Darcy finally found her family. Everyone gave her a hug and congratulated her. Rachel said, "Sweetheart, your speech was flawless. I wouldn't expect anything less. I am so proud of you."<p>

Finn gave her a hug and said, "Good job, short stuff. You did us all very proud."

Lastly Sam came up to her and she could see that he had tears in his eyes. He said, "Great job, princess. That was the best speech I have ever heard. Your mom's wasn't even that good at our graduation."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Darcy laughed and said, "Thanks, daddy. I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping you would."

Darcy looked up to see Ryan walking over with Puck, Quinn and Kelly. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around. He gave her a kiss and said, "You were wonderful, babe. I knew you would."

Everyone just stared at them. Ryan wrapped his arms around Darcy as she looked at the surprise on everyone's face. She said, "We finally came to our senses and told each other about our feelings that we have always have."

Puck practically snorted and fell over when he said, "It's about time, son. I mean come on. You have only had a thing for the girl since you were five. Don't think I didn't know that. I think we all knew it. The two of you are terrible at hiding things."

Sam and Finn walked over to him. Finn asked, "What are your plans with my daughter?"

Sam stepped up and said, "Yes. Do tell. What is it that you plan to do with my daughter?"

Ryan took in a rough breath. He said, "Uhh… Love her."

Darcy smiled. She knew she had picked a good one. She said, "Daddies, stop it! I want to be able to keep a boyfriend for a while."

Sam said, "We are just kidding. Plus, if he ever hurts you we know that Puck will be the first one in line to kick his butt."

Puck laughed and said, "You got that straight. Sorry, son, but I like her more."

Ryan kissed her head. He told them, "I was expecting that. I don't know what I was thinking going after a girl with two dads. It's scary enough to have one father breathing down your neck, but two is intimidating."

The group laughed. Rachel said, "Don't listen to them, Ryan. We all love you and I know how happy you make Darcy. I somehow knew this day would come."

Quinn told Darcy, "You are good for him. Maybe you can get him to think about something more than football. He is just like his father in that sense."

Darcy kissed his cheek. "You all act like we are getting married. We have just been dating for two hours and we have seen each other about ten minutes of that time."

Rachel told her, "Give it time. Quinn, when do you want to start planning the wedding?"

Quinn smiled and said, "This weekend?"

Darcy and Ryan sighed and said in unison, "Mom." The group laughed at the moment. It was just too cute.

Sam said, "Rachel, don't make our daughter grow up any faster than she already has. I'm not ready for all of this."

Darcy laughed and said, "Daddy, no worries. I am still your little girl. You are never going to lose me."

All of them went out to eat to celebrate the big day. Darcy was just happy to be in the company of all of the people that meant the most to her in her life. She had three sets of grandparents, three parents, a couple of uncles, an aunt, siblings and friends that were like family all there for her. She wouldn't have changed anything about her life.


	54. Age Twenty One

**Thank you for the reviews. I love them so. Tomorrow will be the last part of the epilogue and the ending of the story. I just hope that you will enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the support on this story and all of my other stories. All of you are my favorite. ;) Enjoy!**

It was Darcy's 21st birthday. Rather than going out for the night with her friends to get drunk like most people would she went home to spend it with her family. She didn't want to go out and act stupid. She was looking forward to seeing your family, her boyfriend and everyone else important in her life.

Darcy and Ryan had been dating for three years. She was so in love with him. She didn't know what to do with herself. She hated every time she had to leave him, but she would look forward to the next time she saw him from the moment she left. She knew some time in the future she would never have to leave him and that made her happy.

* * *

><p>Ryan was nervous. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Darcy to marry him. He was only 20, but he knew he loved Darcy. He had went last weekend and asked her dads for her hand in marriage. He wanted to do things right and he knew she would be impressed. All that mattered was he loved her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.<p>

Ryan didn't know what he was thinking. He was going to be asking her to marry him in front of all of her family and most of his. He didn't know if he was brave or if he was just being stupid. He was just praying that she said yes.

Darcy was sitting next to Ryan. For some reason he was sweating like crazy. He wasn't being himself. Darcy leaned over and asked, "Are you okay, baby? You are worrying me."

Ryan smiled and told her, "I'm okay."

"You aren't yourself. You know you can tell me anything."

Ryan stood up and said, "Everyone, I have something to say." The entire place went quiet. The adults just smiled because they knew what was about to happen.

Ryan said, "As all of you know, Darcy and I have been dating for three years. They have been the best three years of my life. I wouldn't change anything about them. We have our fights, but we always find a way back to the way things were. That is why I want to ask what I want to ask." Ryan got down on one knee in front of Darcy who was sitting on the couch. He took her hand and went on, "Darcy Elisabeth Hudson, I love you with all of my heart. When I go to sleep at night my best dreams are of our future. You walking down the aisle to me with Finn and Sam beside you. Laying in a hospital bed with our new baby. Sometimes the two of us sitting on our front porch in rocking chairs as older people watching our grandchildren play in the yard. I know we are still young, but I want all of those dreams to come true. Darcy, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Darcy was shocked. She never saw this coming. She smiled as the tears slipped from her eyes. She said, "Yes!" Ryan slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her as everyone around them cheered.

All of the girls crowded around Darcy to see the ring. Darcy asked, "Did everyone know this was going to happen today?"

The adults laughed and nodded. Rachel said, "Ryan came to talk to us last weekend. He sat here scared out of his mind with me and your dads asking if he could marry you. He wanted to do things right by you. That young man sure can pick out jewelry. Your ring is beautiful, sweetheart."

Darcy hugged Rachel. "Thanks, mom."

Kelly came over squealing and said, "You are going to be my sister! I'm so excited. We don't get to see Beth. You are going to be a sister I get to see all the time."

Darcy smiled at the fifteen year old. "Yep. I'm not going anywhere now."

Puck and Quinn came over and hugged her. Puck said, "Keep my son in line. You are good for him. I'm glad you are going to be part of our family."

Darcy had tears in her eyes. Puck wasn't a sentimental guy. To hear him tell her those things, she knew he really felt them. "Thank you."

Quinn said, "I'm so excited you are going to be our daughter in law. You are finally going to be family. We love you and are so happy that you are with Ryan."

"Thank you so much. I'm so glad I am going to have in laws like you."

* * *

><p>Darcy looked over to see Finn and Sam in the corner. She walked over to them. She could tell they both had tears in their eyes. She said, "Hi."<p>

Both of them hugged her. Finn kissed her head and said, "I can't believe you are old enough to be engaged. You need to stop growing up."

Darcy laughed. "I have to grow up. I can't stay little forever. Thank you for letting Ryan ask me. I'm so glad you approve. It means so much to me that BOTH of you approve. I don't think I could marry him if one of you didn't like him. Both of your opinions matter to me. Having two dads is the best. I love the both of you so much."

"It isn't a secret that the two of you love each other. We can't be the ones keeping you from each other. Your mom and I wanted to get married, but your grandpas stood in our way after high school. Your mom still doesn't have the relationship with them that she used to. We didn't want that to happen to us. You are too important." Finn gave her another hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm so glad I have had you in my life. You have always been fun and knew exactly what to say no matter what I was going through. Thank you for all of that. Thank you for being there for mom, too."

"You know I have and always will love you. You are my biggest little girl. I'm so happy for you, Darce."

Darcy gave Finn a hug that held 21 years of gratitude for being such a big part of her life. Finn smiled and left her with Sam.

Sam was standing there in silence. Darcy asked, "What are you thinking, daddy?"

Sam looked up at her and said, "It was just yesterday that your mom came to me and told me that she was pregnant. I was stupid and said I didn't want anything to do with you. I hate that every day. I lost so much time with you because of my stupidity. I love you and I want you to know that."

"Oh, daddy. I know you love me. I love you, too. You have told me before. You had a problem. You got help so that you could be part of my life. That is what matters."

"I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you."

"I would never think that. Even when I didn't know you were my dad I knew you loved me. I know that won't change. I'm so happy to have you in my life. Thank you for letting Ryan marry me. I really love him, daddy."

"I know you do, princess. If I didn't think you did, I wouldn't have gave him my blessings. I just can't believe you are going to be getting married. My little princess is getting married."

Darcy laughed. "Not for a while. You still have some time. Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you too, princess."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That I will always be your princess."

"Of course. You will always be my girly girl. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why didn't you ever date after that Keely girl?"

"She broke my heart. After we lost the baby that would have been your little brother I just couldn't give my heart to someone else. My everything went to you. I didn't want to take for granted what I had right under my nose even though I couldn't be your dad at the time. I knew it would come at some point."

Darcy hugged him. "I hope I am as good of a parent to my child as you are to me even though you had things going against you."

"Thanks, Darce. I have tried my best."

"You have been a great dad. I'm glad I have you and Finn. I really am lucky to have two dads. I mean it isn't easy when you all team up against me, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam gave her a hug. "Go to your man. I'm pretty sure he is dying without you. He looks like a lost puppy." Darcy looked up and laughed. It was true, he did.

* * *

><p>Darcy walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug from behind. She said, "Hey baby."<p>

Ryan smiled, "Hey sweets."

Tinsley and Eli walked over to them. Eli said, "Oh please. The two of you are sickening."

Ryan said, "Hey man. Just wait until you find a girl that makes you feel this way. Then you will understand."

Tinsley smiled and told them, "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Darcy asked, "Will you be my maid of honor? You are my best friend. I just want you to be there beside me."

"I would love to!"

"Great."

Ryan asked Eli, "Dude, will you be my best man?"

Eli asked, "Who would you have besides me? You have no other friends."

"Shut up, dude. I'm sure I could find someone else to take the job."

"I'm just kidding. I would love to be your best man."

Ryan laughed. "Good." The rest of the evening was spent calling others and giving them the news of the future wedding. Everyone wasn't surprised at the news. They knew they were meant to be together. They had something special that no one would ever be able to compare to.


	55. Age Twenty Three

**And so it ends! Thank you for sticking with this story to the very end. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I love to hear your thoughts. I'm in the process of writing another story, but I don't know when it will be posted. I hope all of you enjoy this and let me know what you think. Thank you for supporting my other stories as well. I have two other stories in progress that I am stuck on and would love to have ideas for. Thank you for reading. Enjoy and I will see you soon! :)**

Darcy was 23. She had married Ryan the summer before and now she was lying in a hospital bed in excruciating pain. She has been in labor for seven hours and the time to push still wasn't here.

Ryan was next to his wife the whole time. He said, "Baby, you are doing great. The baby is going to be here soon. We will get to meet our baby soon."

"I can't believe I let you do this to me. It hurts so badly."

"It will be over soon. I love you so much and I am so sorry that you are in so much pain. I would take it away if I could."

"I may hate you right now, but I still love you."

Ryan chuckled nervously. "I love you, baby."

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the waiting room. Sam was pacing. He hated the thought of his little princess in there in pain because of that boy that was his son in law. He didn't have a problem with the boy until he saw the pain on his daughter's face earlier that afternoon when they were visiting.<p>

Rachel came over and asked, "How are you holding up, grandpa?"

Sam's hand went to his head. "Oh, don't remind me. We aren't old enough to be grandparents. I mean we are only 43."

Rachel laughed. "You better get used to the idea because our grandchild is going to be here at any time."

"You know I never saw this coming. I mean I never thought I would end up having the most awesome kid in the world with you. I never thought I would overcome a drinking problem. All of this is just surprising to me."

Rachel smiled. "Sam, thank you. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have her. She is special and unique. She is just like me with a little bit of you thrown in for good measure. I wouldn't change a thing about her. I definitely never imagined coming to New York and getting pregnant by you."

The two of them laughed. Finn walked over and said, "How are you two doing? You are going to be grandparents soon."

Sam said, "Man, you are going to be a grandpa, too."

"Whoa. I guess I am. I think all of us are handling it better than Quinn is. She has been crying for the last hour because she isn't old enough to be a grandma. Puck is just talking about awesome the kid is going to be."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around Finn after giving him a short kiss. She told him, "I just can't believe they know the gender and have the nursery done, but won't tell us anything."

Sam laughed. "It won't be much longer until we know for ourselves. I still think it is going to be Princess 2.0."

"You think what you want, gramps. I think we are going to have a little prince. Our family needs more boys." All the adults laughed.

* * *

><p>As if by clockwork, Ryan came walking out with a huge grin on his face. Everyone crowded around him to find out what they had been waiting eight hours for. Ryan said, "The baby is here. Darcy really wants to tell all of you the gender and I can't deny her that after all that she has gone through. She and the baby are very healthy. We are very blessed. She wants to see all of you, but right now she really wants to see Sam, Rachel and Finn. Then mom and dad. Everyone else can come in after that. She is exhausted and can't take too much."<p>

Sam, Rachel and Finn walked into the room to see Darcy sitting up holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Sam looked at Rachel and said in a voice a little too loud, "Ha! I told you it would be Princess 2.0."

The baby started to cry. Darcy started to rock her. Rachel said, "Way to go, Samuel. You are already making our granddaughter cry."

Darcy said, "You made her cry, you get to make her stop. I'm tired." The adults laughed. Sam took her and started pacing the floor with her. He kissed her little head and she eased.

Finn asked, "What is her name?"

Darcy smiled up at Ryan. She said, "You tell them."

Ryan told them, "We would like you to meet Evan Rayne Puckerman. I was named after two of you and we wanted our daughter to be named after you as well. Then Evan is for Sam. Evan is a name for either gender and we figured why not."

All three of the adults were speechless. Rachel said, "That is the most special thing you could ever do." She walked over to Sam and said, "Samuel, hand over my granddaughter."

Sam held her closer. "Nah. I think she wants to stick with gramps. I think I might kidnap her because she is so awesome."

Darcy rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think so, dad. I'm a little attached to my child right now."

Sam laughed. "You can come over and see her whenever you please and I'll call you whenever she needs fed."

"Give my daughter to mom."

Sam reluctantly handed the little bundle over to Rachel after giving her a kiss on the head. He went over to the bed and sat on it with Darcy. He kissed her head and how are you doing, princess?"

She said, "I feel like I just pushed a watermelon out of my body."

"A very cute watermelon though. That should make you feel better."

Darcy chuckled. "Thanks, daddy. I'm glad you are here."

Finn was now holding Evan. He told Darcy, "The two of you did a good job with this one. She is the cutest baby I have seen in 20 years."

Darcy laughed and said, "Thanks, dad. I'm so glad all of you are here. I'm glad she got to meet you right away. The three most important people in my life. I wouldn't be where I am or who I am without any of you. I love all three of you and I am so glad you are my parents. I don't tell you that enough."

Ryan asked, "Babe, can I go get mom and dad now? I'm pretty sure they are out there dying."

Darcy's hand flew to her mouth. "Yes! I am so sorry. I still have my pregnancy brain and can't remember anything." Everyone laughed. Ryan kissed her and was out the door.

Evan started to cry so Darcy took her to feed her before Puck and Quinn came in.

Darcy was burping her when Puck and Quinn walked in. She held her and said, "We would like you to meet your granddaughter, Evan Rayne Puckerman."

Quinn and Puck got a big smile on their faces. Quinn eagerly took the baby and held her. She started talking baby talk to her and didn't pay attention to anyone else being in the room. No one seemed to care. They were just happy to see that their big family had gotten a little bit bigger.

* * *

><p>Darcy was holding Evan while Ryan ran a hand lightly over her little head. Darcy looked up at him and said, "She is perfect. Thank you. If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have her. I already feel like one of those sappy moms. My life is already revolving around her."<p>

"She is perfect just like her mommy. I love you so much baby and I can't wait to see what else comes our way. I know your family has been through a lot in the past, but I am so glad they did or you wouldn't be here. I can't picture my life without either of you. I love you so much, babe."

"I love you, too. We love you too, Princess 2.0."

The two of them smiled down at their little girl. They were going to love and care for her just like their parents had done for them. They couldn't wait to see what the future held for all of them. They just knew whatever it was, was going to be wonderful.


End file.
